Una vida de locos
by Paty4Hale
Summary: SECUELA DE "DE LOCOS"...Ahora Alice,Jasper, Edward, Bella Rosalie Y Emmett viven casados y en familia. Las aventuras apenas comienzan. Cada uno con su familia, pero la amistad nunca acabara. Nuevas apariciones...-Usted esta muerta para mi.
1. Chapter 1

**primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por su grandisimo apoyo con "De locos" me encanto que les gustara tanto la historia no sabia que les iba a gustar tanrto el final de la primera historia que llorarian (algunas) cuando lei todo lo que habia escrito tambn me gusto pero supongo que no soy imparcial por ser la autora... solo espero que asi como les gusto "De locos" les guste " Una vida de locos" que será la secuela...**

**Aquí les pongo el primer capi de la secuela... la publicare como otra historia no la continuare aqui como es de esperarse...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, su apoyo, las lectoras silenciosas, las alertas y la paciencia...**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Estaba en shock. ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer después de 22 años y encima a reclamar sus derechos de madre? Derechos que claramente perdió en tanto nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mi aún teniendo 3 meses cuando aún necesitábamos de la leche materna para fortalecer. Dios bendiga al creador de la Leche Nan, suplemento de la leche materna, si mis abuelos no hubieran recurrido a ella no se que seria de nosotros en este momento.

-Preciosa…- la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación. Como le dije nadie arruinaría nuestro día, mi boda, mi día, mi marido, mi vida y nadie interferirá en ella a menos que yo lo disponga.

Con esos pensamientos olvidé el tema de Rennée. Sonreí a mi esposo, era increíble lo mucho que me tranquilizaba abrazarlo, lo abracé más fuerte y él rio.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Perfecto. Me casé con el mejor hombre del mundo, mi hermano me llevó al altar tengo una sobrina espectacular, Alice está contentísima sabiendo que la voy a perseguir todos los días- él soltó una carcajada relajada y me alegré de que todo lo malo pasara, sonreí viéndolo reír, era otra persona, otro Edward.- Además te amo.- me incliné y lo besé castamente en los labios.

El sonrió con dulzura y se levantó del banco donde estábamos sentados.

-Señora Cullen ¿Me permite usted este baile?- dijo imitando la caballerosidad de principios de siglo pasado.

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen- nunca supe cómo pero siempre que quería podría imitar a la perfección el acento británico. Él me miró sorprendido.- Sabe usted caballero que es descortés dejar a una dama esperando.- continué con la pantomima (1) que él había empezado.

-Guau. No sabía ese talento tuyo de imitar el acento británico. ¿Estás segura que en otra vida no fuiste mafiosa profesional e imitabas acentos para matar?- Y después decían que la que tenía una imaginación activa era yo.

-Vaya cariño, no sabía que tenías una imaginación tan activa incluso más que la mía.- él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, tuve una gran transportación hacia la película Peter Pan (2) cuando Peter se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

La fiesta pasó sin mayor inconveniente. Alice me raptó para que le explicara a ella a Esme y a Rose lo que había sucedido. Rose tenía una idea porque algo le había contado Emmett pero no había querido profundizar por temor a que Amy escuchara.

Luego de que les conté lo respectivo a Rennée, todo lo incómodo quedó en un agujero negro.

Estaba de lo más feliz, mis amigos y familia estaban en el día más importante de mi vida. Ángela con Ben, nunca perdí contacto con ellos, Leah con Jacob y la noticia de que se casaban aunque aún no definían la fecha todavía.

Unos pequeños jaloncitos en mi vestido me hicieron sonreír, conocía a la perfección esos jaloncitos.

-Hola Amy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres bailar con tu tía?- Amy tenía cara acongojada, Rose estaba con Emmett dando un pequeño paseo por la fiesta, así que me quedé a cargo de mi pequeña sobrina concentida.

Ella negó con la cabeza aún con la cara acongojada. Me comencé a preocupar, tomé sus manitas y me agaché a su altura, hacía un rato me habían obligado a cambiarme el vestido de novia por uno más cómodo y manejable, así que ahora vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas color crema con escote cuadrado y mis zapatos azules.

Amy se acercó a mi oído y me susurró: - Tía, año. Pipi- sonreí enternecida, tenía ganas de ir al baño y estaba acongojada por eso.

-Claro vamos.- A juzgar por su cara, las ganas debían ser enormes así que la tomé en mis brazos y caminé hacia el baño con ella. Su cabello castaño, mezcla un tanto extraña entre el color de cabello de Emmett y el de Rosalie, lucía unos hermosos bucles cortesía de su abuela Lilian, y su abuela Esme. Esme y Carlisle pidieron porfavor que Amy los llamara abuelos, pues aunque no lo fueran en verdad ellos así la sentían y la consentirían como si fuera su nieta biológica.

Cuando Amy salió del cubículo sus ojos grises, cortesía de su belito Thom, lucían más contentos.

La tomé en mis brazos de nuevo y la ayudé a enjuagarse las manos.

-¿Lista para bailar?- le pregunté. Ella rio feliz y asintió.

Salimos del baño conversando, aunque habían muchas cosas que no entendía pues aún era una bebé y balbuceaba todo lo que decía y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Estuvimos bastante rato, hasta que Jasper se nos unió y Amy le hacía burla por lo mal que bailaba. Aunque Jasper estaba bastante entretenido bailando mal apropósito para que Amy se riera. Alice se nos unió después, seguido de Edward.

Esme, Lilian, Thom y Carlisle se habían disculpado hace un rato alegando que estaban cansados y que se irían a dormir.

Edward y yo nos iríamos de luna de Miel la semana entrante, era viernes y queríamos pasar un fin de semana tranquilo antes de irnos. Todavía no sabía donde pasaría mi luna de miel, Edward no me lo quería decir.

A eso de las 4 de la mañana todos los presentes se fueron y quedábamos mi familia y yo.

Ellos se fueron antes que Edward y yo ya que nos aseguraríamos de que todo quedaba en orden.

-Bien preciosa ahora si serás toda mía- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Edward me aprisionó entre sus brazos y me dio la vuelta estampando sus labios en los míos, sus manos bajaron golosas hacia mi trasero y su boca no perdió el tiempo tampoco, bajo por mi cuello, causando estragos en mi control. Si no parábamos era capaz de hacerle el amor en el césped y sinceramente no quería pasar mi noche de bodas teniendo orgasmos en el césped.

-Edward para por favor- dije con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no quiero pasar mi noche de bodas aquí, tengo la impresión de que no será agradable para ti pasar la noche en el frio césped.- él mientras seguía besando mi cuello, pero con menos intensidad que antes, pues sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura y sus besos eran más dulces que pasionales.

-Vamos entonces porque estoy a esto- dijo juntando su dedo índice con su pulgar- de arrebatarte la ropa y hacerte mía aquí mismo.

Tomamos su auto, que Carlisle se había encargado de traer y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, mañana pasaríamos el día en la playa y el domingo almorzaríamos todos juntos para luego preparar el equipaje para la luna de Miel.

Esa noche Edward y yo estrenamos la casa como una pareja casada, estaba viviendo mi sueño hecho realidad. Estaba casada con un hombre magnífico al que amo, mi familia estaba felíz, mis amigos cerca de mi y yo de ellos, tal como siempre lo soñé. Mi abuela solía decir que si se visualizaba la vida como se quisiera vivir a futuro ésta se cumplía. Nunca había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como era mi costumbre, me quedé un rato pensando y sonriendo a la nada, cuando no lo pude atrasar más me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, me bañe, me vestí con unos shorts marrones y una camisa de algodón blanca manga larga, el día estaba fresco, hacía sol y un poco de calor. Hice el desayuno que consistió en unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y un poco de jugo de durazno, a diferencia de Edward yo odiaba el jugo de Naranja, por esa razón en esta casa los últimos dos años en al nevera había una botella con jugo de Naranja y una botella con jugo de Durazno.

-Buenos días por la mañana- me sobresalté por la voz de Edward, causando que me atragantara con el jugo, el rio pasito pero me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarme a recobrar el aire.-Lo siento no quise asustarte. Siempre que lo intento no funciona porque me descubres antes, y te asusto en el momento mas inconveniente.-Estaba conversador esta mañana. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera increíble, se veía radiante aún vistiendo sus bóxers y una camisa de dormir.

-Buenos días- dije cuando me dejo hablar. ¿se sonrojó?- Oh por dios. ¿Te has sonrojado? Hace años que no veía que te sonrojabas.- solté una carcajada para molestia de él.

-ya ya… como si tu no lo hicieras- intento defenderse.

-En mi es un habito que se ve todos los días pero en ti es muy raro verlo,-seguí riendo por un rato mas hasta que mi estomago dolió.

Esa mañana hicimos el equipaje para ir a la playa y como sobraba tiempo aprovechamos de hacer las maletas para la luna de miel, me hacía empacar trajes de baño y cuando pensaba que iríamos a algún lugar cálido, me mandaba a empacar trajes de invierno.

En la tarde pasamos a almorzar por casa de Esme. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Amy se unieron a la invitación.

-Tia saaa- A veces Amy me llamaba Saaa por culpa de mi hermano por llamarme Isabella hace unos años, lo único que la mente de mi sobrina entendió fue Saa.

Emmett como siempre se rio a carcajadas, era inevitable asi que los demás se unieron incluyendo a mi esposo.

Me agaché a la altura de Amy que venía corriendo hacia mi con una muñeca en sus manos.

-Hola princesa- Saludé con un abrazo.

Amy se puso a parlotear así que la cargué y luego de saludar a todos la lleve al sillón de la sala y me senté con ella. Los niños eran como un imán, me instaban a acercarme a ellos, Amy sobre todo era una niña encantadora, había sacado el humor y los hoyuelos de su padre y la convicción de su madre.

A veces era apabullante la inocencia que es capas de destilar un niño tan pequeño.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con mi pequeña sobrina más entendía lo que decía, era divertido escuchar sus balbuceos, a veces hablaba bien, a veces puro balbuceo que yo creo que ni Esme entendería, pero supongo que con los años una madre se acostumbra a los balbuceos de su hijo, creo que es por eso que Rose y Emmett le dan lo que Amy quiere cuando lo pide.

-Amy, Bella la comida está lista- dijo Jazz entrando en la sala. Amy estaba acostada en mi regazo viendo la televisión, estaban dando la sirenita era increíble cómo esa comiquita existía todavía, me acuerdo que era la que más veía cuando era pequeña.

Amy hizo un mohín de disgusto que causó que Jasper y yo riéramos, pero aún así se levantó, fue a lavar sus manos y a encontrarse con su tio Jazz para ir a la mesa.

-Te lo dije Emmett no tuve que hacer fuerzas para despegar a ninguna de las dos del sofá.- Todos rieron entre un poco confundidos y divertidos, Jasper como mi mejor amigo sabía mi eterno amor por Disney pero creo que nunca se lo llegué a comentar a los demás.

-Bella tiene una seria obsesión por los clásicos de Disney- se burló Emmett.

-Hey! No te burles grandulón mira que todos tienen secretos.- dije con cierta amenaza en la voz. Si seguía burlándose de mi su pequeño secretito de spider man saldría a la luz.

-Tregua- negoció.

-La tregua solo funciona si estás dispuesto a cumplirla Em.- dije divertida ya que nunca cumplía con los pactos de paz que hacíamos.

-Lo cumplo lo prometo.-Alzo sus dos manos y eso hizo que Amy lo mirara con una sonrisa diabólica. Suponía sus intensiones. Me miró pidiendo permiso y yo asentí solo para que me viera.

Amy pinchó el costado derecho de su padre con su dedo índice justo en el único punto que tiene cosquillas. Emmett se asustó y brincó causando que Amy y yo riéramos.

Como no nos habíamos sentado todavía en la mesa Amy estaba a mi lado me extendió su mano y chocamos los cinco.

-Eso es trampa enanas.

-Yo no lo vi así- dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.

Disfrutamos de un divertido almuerzo en familia. Sin duda era extremadamente feliz.

Alice lucía un poco nerviosa y Jasper un poco anonadado también. No quise presionar pues ya hablarían cuando estuvieran listos.

-Familia hay algo que Jasper y yo queremos decirles.- Alice intentaba ocultar su sonrisa mientras que Jasper no hacia esfuerzo alguno, tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Tu dirás linda.-Instó Carlisle.

-Pues Jazz y yo seremos papás. Estoy embarazada.-Eso es estupendo otro bebe en la familia.

Me levante de mi silla y abrace fuertemente a Alice.

-Felicitaciones Al, es estupenda la noticia serán unos padres fantásticos.-bese su mejilla y me dispuse a felicitar a mi mejor amigo, de reojo pude ver como Rose hacía lo mismo con Alice.

-te quiero Bella gracias.-respondió mientras me alejaba, me volví y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Te felicito Jazz. Lo que siempre soñaste, un hijo con Alice- guiñe un ojo, pues antes de que Alice y él fueran novios Jasper y yo eramos buenos amigos y me contaba sus fantasías familiares con Alice. El rio y asintió.

-Gracias Bella. Es ireal pero fantástico.

Cuando me voltee las únicas que nos habíamos movido habíamos sido las mujeres, Esme tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos, Emmett también los había felicitado así que solo quedaban Edward y Carlisle por reaccionar.

-Oh vamos! Reaccionen. Carlisle no dijiste muchas veces que morías por tener nietos y Edward es tu hermana y tu mejor amigo hagan algo.- los regañé. Nunca había regañado a mi suegro pero siempre había una primera vez. Esme me miró agradeciendo y yo asentí guiñándole un ojo.

-Si es niña no quiero que sea tan hiperactiva como tu- Bien no era lo que todos esperaban pero era un comienzo que Edward hablara.

* * *

><p>(1) Pantomima es como el teatro que hace Edward de imitar a un caballero del siglo 20...<p>

este capi en especial fue bastantant emotivoo...

les espera en la secuela tres flashbacks ( n diferentes partes) de como cada chico le pidio a su esposa matrimonio...:)... no se en que orden sera pero saldra... :)...


	2. Chapter 2¿EUROPA?

**Hola chicas mil gracias por sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios! me alegro demasiado que les haya gustado la secuela! les envio un abrazo a todas...**

**Espero actualizar el fin de semana que viene si no me tocan examenes en la uni porque me quedan 28 días de clases para salir de vacaciones de trimestre...**

**espero tambien mañana actualizar " El misterio de sus sonrisas" ( the Vampire diaries Elena&Stefan) ó "De la vida misma"(Bella es bruja y Edward vampiro un amor muy bonito regido por el mundo sobrenatural que los rodea):)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Europa?<strong>

BELLA POV

-Si es niña no quiero que sea tan hiperactiva como tu- bien no era lo que todos esperábamos pero era un comienzo que Edward hablara.

Alice y Jasper rieron aliviados, puedo decir que a mi amigo le asustaba un poco la reacción de Edward, pero más que todo por cómo reaccionaría Alice, pues para ella la opinión de su padre y su hermano era lo más importante.

-¿Carlisle?-Insistió Esme al ver que su esposo veía fijamente a Alice sin emitir ningún sonido.

Mi suegro pareció salir de su ensoñación ya que sonrió ampliamente con un brillito en los ojos que solo había visto en Edward cuando nos casamos, en ese momento juro que se vio diez años más joven.

Alice estaba un poco tensa y nerviosa, se notaba por lo blanco de sus nudillos de su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Jasper.

Carlisle se acercó a Alice con cuidado y delicadeza como si tratara de acercarse a un animal salvaje y temiera su reacción.

-Oh vamos papá acércate ya. No te morderá- dijo Edward impaciente y le propinó un empujoncito en el hombro a su padre para que terminara de acortar la distancia con su hija.

Carlisle abrazó delicadamente a Alice y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que sonriera y sus ojos brillaran. Al parecer era un gen Cullen el que los ojos brillaran más de lo común ante una buena noticia o una emoción muy fuerte.

Luego de que las emociones volvieron a su cauce y todos reaccionaran ante la noticia la vocecita de Amy se dejo escuchar desde la sala. Cuando terminó su cena le pidió permiso a sus abuelos para ver tele en la sala, y sus abuelos la consintieron ya que para una niña de dos años es un poco aburrido escuchar las conversaciones de los grandes.

-Tia Saaaa- algún día le quitaré la manía de llamarme Sa, resulta divertido los primeros días pero una vez se acostumbra es una tortura y más si su padre se ríe cada vez que lo oye.

Edward, quien me tenía abrazada por la espalda, me sonrío y me liberó así que fui a la sala donde estaba mi sobrina. Es interesante lo unida que es a mi, es como volver a ver a Emmett a los dos años, volver a proteger a un niño por el que darías todo. Amy en muchos sentidos era igual que Emmett, tenía un buen humor las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días a la semana, pero por dentro era tan frágil y vulnerable como mi hermano, aún cuando mi sobrina haya sacado la fortaleza de su madre.

-Aquí estoy Amy. ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sonriendo.

Ella me hizo señas para que me acercara y me sentara a su lado en el sofá. Dios ese gesto fue igual a Rosalie cuando hablo conmigo sobre tener relaciones con Emmett.

-tío Dar abuelito.- su cara era de horror así que adivinando su cara y el seudónimo Dar para Edward supuse que me estaba preguntando la razón por la que su tío empujó a su abuelito.

-Ven.-La tomé en mis brazos y la lleve con Alice, mi trabajo me había enseñado que los niños son personas muy interesantes pues cuando se ve uno, las personas sonríen, así que sería bueno liberar un poco la tensión que Alice y Jasper cargaban explicándole a Amy que su tía estaba embarazada.

Todos sonrieron cuando me vieron entrar con Amy en brazos, me acerqué a Alice y puse la manita de Amy en su vientre.

-Amy aquí en la barriguita de la tía Alice hay un bebé así chiquito- dije juntando mi dedo índice con el pulgar.-Luego será grande como tú. – Mi sobrina me veía con la boca abierta. Esme preguntó si había entendido.

-Si entiende. Los niños tienen una lógica diferente a la de los adultos y en su inocencia entienden perfectamente lo que se les quiere decir. Amy es muy inteligente y aunque no muestre lo que piense su entendimiento se muestra de forma diferente- No había encontrado una manera diferente o más sencilla de explicarle a Esme lo que un niño percibía. Saqué a relucir mi lado profesional. Edward me miraba encantado, le gustaba que le explicara mis teorías sobre los niños, le parecía interesante siendo él pediatra.

-Tagó bebé- Me reí, era lógico que pensara que se lo había comido.

-No, no se lo comió, es una semillita que luego será como tú, grande y muy guapa- Amy se sonrojó dulcemente causando la risa encantada de mi cuñada, mi sobrina la vio y se estiró para que su tía Ali la cargara.

Amy pasó toda la noche hablándole a su tía Ali del nuevo bebé, Alice asentía de vez en cuando, a todo le decía que si, y cuando Amy se enfadaba preguntaba que había dicho.

Mientras tanto fue a la cocina a ayudar a Esme con el café.

-¿Sabías que tu hijo no me quiere decir a donde me llevará?- le dije fingiendo enfado, ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé. Es sorpresa. Pero te encantará.- Hasta Esme lo sabía.

-Es injusto hasta tu lo sabes- me quejé, Esme rió y salió de la cocina. Cuando me giré para salir detrás de ella me encontré de frente con Edward.

-No es justo que hasta tu madre sepa a donde me llevas. Anda dime y prometo que cuando lleguemos me hago la sorprendida.- supliqué acercándome a él.

- Si te lo digo no será sorpresa pero relájate amor que mañana lo sabrás. Además puedes esperar un día ¿Cierto?.

Claro que podía esperar un día pero tenía mucha curiosidad en saber.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera derrotada sobre su pecho, él me rodeó con sus dos brazos y me abrazó fuerte, sin llegar a dejarme sin aire.

-Anda vamos a tomar el postre de seguro ya me extrañan.- Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que Edward no dijera algún comentario ególatra sobre como su familia lo extraña. Era ególatra en lo que se refería a su familia mas no a su persona, era algo interesante de ver. Últimamente tenía mucha avidez de analizar todo a mi alrededor, era un mundo nuevo cuando lo ves desde las diferentes teorías que un buen psicólogo puede tener.

Le di un golpecito en el pecho a modo de reproche.- Oye!- se quejó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Hey no eres el único al que extrañan ¿Sabes? No eres el centro del universo(1)- dije igual con una sonrisa.

-Si eso te hace feliz.- él rió y yo le pegué de nuevo pero un poco más duro.- No me has dejado terminar de hablar. No seré el centro del universo pero si soy el centro de TU universo.- dijo de manera seria y dulce.

-¿Qué te hace creer que eres el centro de mi universo?- retruqué.

-El hecho de que te hayas casado conmigo me lo dice.-Dijo triunfante y me besó castamente en los labios. Luego de la pequeña charla fuimos a la sala a tomar el postre y el café con los demás miembros de la familia. Como era de esperarse Amy corrió a mis piernas, siempre lo hacía, era igual a Emmett de pequeño.

-Amy deja que Bella descanse un rato princesa- Le dijo Emmett de manera dulce.

-Déjala Em, no me molesta.- Me encantaba que mi sobrina se sentara en mis piernas y me contara cosas, aunque de ellas solo entendiera la tercera parte.

Resultó que Amy se alió conmigo para hacerle bromas a Emmett para diversión de todos y mayormente de Rosalie, entre bromas y risas la velada pasó tranquila y rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era hora de irnos ya que Edward y yo debíamos madrugar para tomar un avión con destino a nuestra luna de miel.

Llegamos a la casa en poco tiempo ya que ésta se encontraba cerca de la casa de mis suegros por cualquier eventualidad, además estaba cerca de todos lados, del hospital, de los restaurantes, de la casa de Alice, de Emmett, de mis suegros. Era una maravilla vivir en el centro.

Tenía pereza de bañarme, así que me desvestí y me puse mi pijama, ate mi cabello en una coleta alta ya que hacía calor, lave mis dientes y me acosté a esperar que Edward apareciera, que dijo que pondría las maletas en el auto para ahorrar tiempo mañana. Estaba muy ilusionada con la luna de miel, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama y me coloqué de espaldas a la puerta pues la luz me estaba incomodando y mis párpados se estaban cerrando a causa del cansancio.

Casi estaba en la inconsciencia previa al sueño cuando los labios de Edward tocaron mi cuello expuesto.

-¿Estás dormida preciosa?-susurró.

Sonreí abiertamente, me giré para quedar frente a él y me di cuenta que aún estaba vestido con la ropa de calle.

-Casi. ¿Qué haces todavía vestido? Mañana no va a haber santo que te levante si no te acuestas ya.- Sabía por experiencia que cuando Edward se acostaba tarde no había nada ni nadie que lo despegara de la cama si tenía que madrugar. Por lo general Alice era así pero si se levantaba cuando le decías que lo hiciera. Eso lo descubrí durante toda la semana que Alice estuvo peleada con Jasper, ya que ella se quedó a dormir conmigo y las chicas en mi habitación de la universidad ya que no quería dormir sola, por esa época Rose se la pasaba más en la casa de los chicos que con Alice en su casa.

-Si tú me levantas como solías hacerlo cuando dormía contigo en la universidad soy capás de correr un maratón con tan solo dos horas de sueño.- Tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía mucho sueño pero aún así pude emitir un "aja" y sentir como se bajaba de la cama.

Al poco rato sentí que volvió a acostarse en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas.

-Te amo preciosa.- me susurró antes de darme un tierno besito en la mejilla.

-Te amo Ed.- Así nos quedamos dormido.

Al día siguiente ambos nos levantamos con mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma. Nos duchamos, desayunamos, recogimos un poco el apartamento para no dejarlo tan desordenado.

Tomamos el auto y fuimos al aeropuerto, aún nos quedaban dos horas para que nuestro avión saliera, bajamos las maletas con calma y las facturamos, luego fuimos conversando hasta la puerta de embarque y nos sentamos en la sala de espera.

Él estaba jugando con mis manos y bromeando mientras que yo reía o lo golpeaba.

-Pasajeros con destino Europa por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número cuatro- La voz en los parlantes nos interrumpió de nuestra conversación.

No hice ademán alguno de levantarme ya que no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, pero cuando Edward se levantó lo miré confundida.

-¿Europa?- pregunté impresionada.

-No me he olvidado de tu sueño princesa. Así que vamos que nos espera un largo viaje.

* * *

><p>(1) como se habran dado cuenta la frase " no eres el centro del universo" es de New moon la dice Bella a Edward cuando discuten sobre someter a votación la inmortalidad de Bella.<p>

**¿A DONDE LLEVARA EDWARD A BELLA DE LUNA DE MIEL? ¿PARIS? ¿LONDRES? ¿ESCOCIA? ¿IRLANDA? ¿ITALIA? :) SI LA ACIERTAS TIENES EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE DEDICADO:)**

PUEDEN VER TAMBIEN

"A Christmas Miracle "

"De la vida misma"

"Beautiful Scars" es un one shot de cómo Jane encontró a su amor cuando menos lo esperaba. Ella es vampiro igual q en la saga pero en este fic un visitante inesperado que desea unirse a la guardia sacará lo mejor de la sádica vampira rubia.

"El misterio de sus sonrisas" es mi primer fic de The Vampire Diaries.

"Un retorcido destino a tu lado" es De Bella y Edward también pero en éste todos son vampiros bueno salvo los padres de Bella.

**VOTEN POR LOS 3 NOMBRES QUE MÁS LES GUSTE: 2 D NIÑO Y UNO D NIÑA**

**NIÑO: ADAM, ANTHONY, ETHAN, JACKSON, SAM, THOMAS**

**NIÑA: MARIE, LILIAN, MELISSA, MOLLY, ELIZABETH, LUCY.**

**OBVIAMENTE RENESMEE NO CUENTA PORQUE RECUERDEN QUE BELLA NO QUIERE VER A SU MADRE NI EN PINTURA.**


	3. Chapter 3La Luna de Miel

**Holaaa! mil gracias por sus reviews! se que a algunas les dije que a lo mejor la pareja iba a Escocia pero me di cuenta que no se nada de Escocia y era más facil escribir sobre destinos que ya conozco bien sea por historia o por fotos etc y que se más de que tratan...**

**A todas aquellas que dijeron que irian a Venecia este capítulo es para Ustedes! mil gracias!**

**Que les parece Melissa Cullen Swan? **

**Anthony o Adam Cullen Swan?**

**Thomas Hale Cullen? ( hijo de Alice y Jasper) :)...**

**...quise actualizar ayer pero andaba corta de inspiración, escribi la mitad del capi ayer y lo otro hoy...**

**No alargue la luna de Miel porque no es muy relevante aunque explica la gran obcesion de Bella hacia una película de Disney que es mi favorita tambn!(Inserta corazon) :).. tambien es porque no conozco ni Venecia ni Londres mas que por fotos y por lo que una amiga me conto que visito cuando estuvo allí.**

**espero que les guste el capi un abrazoooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA VIDA DE LOCOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La luna de Miel.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Era alucinante ver a Bella interactuar con un niño, su paciencia infinita hacía que fuera un imán para ellos, los niños la adoraban, Amy sobre todo siempre acudía primero a Bella que a cualquier otra persona de la familia, incluso antes que a Rosalie. Me hacía desear más que nunca ver a Bella con un bultito rosado o azul en su regazo, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción de tener un bebé.

Estaba ensimismado metiendo el equipaje en el auto para ahorrar tiempo mañana, la llevaría a Inglaterra, siempre fue su sueño visitar ese país, luego la llevaría a Venecia, yo estaba particularmente emocionado por conocer Venecia, mis padres habían viajado varias veces pero nunca pude acompañarlos, siempre me quedaba con la abuela Elizabeth junto con Alice.

Recordar a mi abuela me hizo sonreír y poner las cosas con perspectivas, el tiempo pasa volando, quieras o no, con el tiempo cosas buenas o cosas malas suceden, pero está en la fortaleza de uno mismo seguir adelante.

Caminaba como perdido en mis pensamientos y solo volví a la realidad cuando vi a mi hermosa esposa acostada en la cama, con un pijama que consistía en unos shorts con una camiseta de color melón, le sentaba divina. Le di un beso en el cuello y ella se removió.

-¿Estás dormida preciosa?- susurré.

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, siempre se preocupaba más por los demás, era increíble.

Con un poco de flojera me metí a bañar. Pensaba en lo que haría apenas llegáramos a Inglaterra, moría por enseñarle toda la ciudad, bueno ambos la veríamos por primera vez, nunca había ido a Inglaterra, sentía curiosidad por ver que es lo que tanto le atrae a Bella de ese lugar, mencionó que era algo relacionado con sus abuelos pero no quiso decirme nada más.

Salía de la regadera, me vestí, me sequé el pelo con una toalla y me acosté al lado de la mujer de mi vida.

-Te amo preciosa-le dije desde el corazón, y no resistí el impulso de darle un besito en la mejilla, eran suaves, rosadas. Encantadora.

-Te amo Ed.- respondió ella y vi como su respiración se acompasó.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que la que se dormía, a veces a mi me costaba horrores dormirme, pero eso sólo sucedía cuando no estaba con Bella.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo, era una novedad haberme levantado temprano considerando la hora a la que me dormí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente para facturar las maletas sin apuro, una vez facturadas las maletas nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque de nuestro vuelo, nos sentamos en la sala de espera, y estuvimos riendo y conversando aproximadamente media hora hasta que la voz en el alto parlante me indicó que era hora de abandonar tierra americana para volar hacia una inolvidable luna de miel.

-¿Europa?-preguntó Bella sonriendo sorprendida.

-No me he olvidado de tu sueño princesa.- le dije sonriendo.- así que vamos que nos espera un largo viaje.-Extendí mi mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nos subimos al avión, y nos sentamos en los asientos predestinados para nosotros en primera clase, coloqué mi maleta de mano en el compartimiento que esta arriba de los asientos y puse el de Bella también.

Ella se sentó en la ventana y yo en el único puesto vacio que estaba a su lado.

-¿A que parte de Europa vamos?- preguntó intrigada volviéndose totalmente hacia mí. Me reí, parecía una niña pequeña, era adorable.-No me digas que es una sorpresa por favor.- suplicó poniendo ese tipo de pucheros que hace mi hermana.

-Está bien te lo diré.- dije derrotado.- Primero iremos a Inglaterra y luego a Venecia. Recuerdo que mencionaste que te encantaría conocer Inglaterra por algo de tus abuelos, y bueno Venecia porque siento una gran curiosidad por conocerla. Mis padres han ido varias veces y han contado maravillas de esa ciudad.- expliqué.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se le cristalizaron un poco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa suave, y sus labios se tornaron rojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué lloras?- pregunté preocupado.

-Es …que…eres…asombroso.- me abrazó y yo reí bajito. Bella era tan impredecible como el tiempo.- Mis abuelos se conocieron y se casaron en Inglaterra y mi abuela tenía un álbum lleno de fotos que siempre nos mostraba a Emmett y a mí. No puedo creer que recuerdes eso, te lo conté cuando ni siquiera comenzábamos a salir.- una sonrisa y una lágrima surcaron su rostro. Además sabía que era su sueño visitar los lugares por donde Peter Pan y Wendy(1) volaron.

-Bella recuerdo cada palabra que me has dicho aún cuando ni si quiera sabíamos que nos queríamos.- le dije retirando con delicadeza la lagrima que se le había escapado.

-Te amo eres asombroso- me dijo dándome un beso.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

El resto del vuelo pasó sin mayores contratiempos, vimos películas, dormimos, conversamos. Bella leyó varios capítulos de un libro que le había regalado mi mamá cuando nos casamos. Mi madre le dijo que era un regalo para el vuelo. Era "Alice in wonderland" de Lewis Carrol(2), nunca lo he leído, había visto las películas, la versión de Disney y en la que sale Jhonny Deep(3), Bella me había arrastrado al cine a verla cuando se estrenó.

Estaba escuchando música cuando la voz del capitán sonó por los altoparlantes, indicando que nos preparáramos para el aterrizaje.

-Bella- susurré en el oído de mi durmiente esposa. Ella se removió, se desperezó y mi miró preguntándome con la mirada porque la había despertado.

-Ya estamos por aterrizar amor. Abróchate el cinturón.- le dije. Ella obedeció aún adormilada y se recostó en mi hombro.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en tierra Inglesa, nos bajamos con mucha emoción, Bella seguía un poco adormilada por lo que yo llevé su equipaje que solo era una maleta.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-informó. Desde que nos bajamos del avión no había hablado.

-guau pensé que habías dejado la lengua en el avión. –Sonreí y ella me sacó la lengua.

La acompañé hasta el baño y esperé afuera a que ella saliera.

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía mal, tenía mucho sueño, mucha hambre. Supongo que es normal después de estar tanto tiempo en un avión.

Entre al baño, hice mis necesidades, me lave la cara con agua y jabón y me peiné un poco. Cuando salí ya estaba más despierta, me sentía mejor y Edward me estaba esperando con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Despierta?-me reí y tomé mi maleta con una mano y su mano libre con mi mano libre y le di un apretón cariñoso.

-Si. Más despierta.- le saqué la lengua como una niña chiquita y el rio de nuevo. Me abrazó por un hombro y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿A dónde quieres ir después de dejar el equipaje en el hotel?-me preguntó.

Lo pensé durante un momento y mi estómago me dio la respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? Muero de hambre- hice una mueca y el me sonrió dulcemente.

-A tus órdenes. Yo también tengo hambre.-Contestó y así nos dirigimos a recoger el auto que Edward alquiló para nuestra estancia aquí. Dudo que lo usemos mucho pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al hotel. Era espectacular, cinco estrellas y a pesar de tener un aspecto elegantísimo por fuera, era sencillo en su interior.

La suite me dejó impactada. Contaba con una salita con un televisor, un baño que tenía jacuzzi, regadera y un amplio espejo. Luego frente al baño estaba la habitación con su cama de dimensiones extraordinarias y enfrente de ella un amplio closet.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó mi marido abrazándome por la cintura.

-Es…guau… indescriptible… es increíble, me encanta.- Me giré en sus brazos y lo abracé sonriendo. Era el mejor hombre del mundo, lo amaba con locura.

-Me alegro que te guste tanto. Te mereces esto y mucho más. Ahora vamos a comer. Se de un restaurant que queda cerca de Webminster Abbey(4), así aprovechamos y hacemos algo de turismo. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Me encantaba la idea de visitar el lugar donde la pareja real se besó luego de su boda(5).

-Me encanta vamos.

Esa tarde fuimos con el auto al restaurant, ya que estaba lejos del hotel, el almuerzo fue espectacular, una cena sencilla pero buena, privada, en compañía de mi amado, me sentía como una princesa viviendo su cuento de hadas.

Me encanto haber visitado Webminster Abbey, era espectacular, más hermosa que en fotos. Imponente, elegante, quitaba el aliento y ponía los pelos de punta.

Las dos semanas que estuvimos en Londres visitamos el Big Ben, el palacio de gobierno, ese que estalla en llamas al final de la película "V from Vendetta"(6) que Edward me obligó a ver con él luego de que yo lo obligara a ver "Alice y Wonderland". Me emocione muchísimo cuando Edward me llevó vendada de ojos a una plaza donde hay una estatua de Peter Pan y Wendy(7), me tomé fotos en todas las posiciones posibles junto a la estatua y obligué a Edward a que se tomara fotos conmigo con la estatua de fondo, por su puesto él estaba divertidísimo viendo como yo sacaba a relucir toda mi obsesión y fanatismo por Peter Pan.

Luego de Londres fuimos a Venecia. Si pensé que la abadía de Webminster en Londres era imponente, es nada en comparación con los canales de Venecia, era increíble visitar una ciudad tan bella.

-Espero que te guste la ciudad del Amor Bella- me había dicho Edward cuando llegamos a Venecia.

Esta vez ambos estábamos embelesados viendo las calles adoquinadas, ricas de cultura, de historia, de arte y música. Plazas con más palomas que personas, un cielo azul sin una sola nube y con un sol que calentaba el ambiente, dándole un toque más romántico a nuestro paseo.

Con Edward visitamos todos los museos de Venecia, una noche que estábamos más románticos dimos una vuelta en góndola por todos los canales.

Fuimos por curiosidad a la casa donde nació Jacopo Tintoretto, era un pintor Veneciano que estudió las obras de Miguel Ángel Buonarroti(8). Fuimos porque una de las amigas de Esme nos regaló una pintura de él y cuando la vimos en la boda nos contó la vida y milagro del pintor, agradecimos el gesto y seguimos conversando con los invitados. Era una señora bastante excéntrica, me sorprendió sobremanera que se llevara tan bien con una persona tan tranquila como Esme.

Las noches eran de pasión desenfrenada, sin vergüenza hacíamos el amor, entregándonos con todo al otro. Fue el mejor mes de mi vida. Estar en las dos ciudades más bellas que he visto en mi vida, con el amor de mi vida, era una experiencia inolvidable.

Pero todo tiene que acabar y pronto la Luna de Miel se acabó.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación le dimos un Adiós muy particular a Venecia.

Edward me hizo el amor en el baño para gran vergüenza mía ya que era un lugar público.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lástima que nos tengamos que ir de este paraíso.- me decía Edward mientras nos subíamos al avión que nos devolvería a Estados Unidos.

Por mucho que haya amado y disfrutado de este mes en Europa junto con Edward, extrañaba a mi familia.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos recibió nuestra familia. Emmett cargaba a Amy en sus hombros para que viera mejor, Rose sonreía abiertamente. Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de la mano sonriendo dulcemente en nuestra dirección. Alice tenía una barriga hermosa, tenía tres meses y ya había crecido un poco su vientre y le daba un aspecto adorable, Jasper estaba igual que siempre, aunque ahora estaba peinado.

-Alice está preciosa- le dije a Edward, Él sonrió dulcemente y me dio la razón.

-Hola Bella. Estás preciosa. Vaya que Europa te sentó bien. Pero no se vayan en un tiempo. Los extrañamos mucho- me dijo Esme cuando me abrazó.

-Hola Esme. Gracias. Nosotros también los extrañamos mucho. – Luego de Esme abracé a Carlisle, luego a Rose, Emmett, Amy , Jasper y dejé a Alice para el final.

-Mírate que divina te ves Alice. –La abracé con cuidado de no apretar su vientre, la había extrañado muchísimo.-Te extrañé duende.-Ella rió y yo reí con ella.-El embarazo te sienta de maravilla. – le dije acariciando su vientre. A menudo había visto a mi abuela hacerlo. Era divertido pues mi abuela solía decir que si el vientre de una mujer era muy redondo era porque era barón y si era más puntiagudo era niña, o era al revés. Nunca lo aprendí y nunca supe como sería el vientre de una mujer si tendría gemelos de diferente sexo.

-Gracias Bella. Los extrañe como loca chicos.-Edward abrazó a su hermana y la mantuvo abrazada por un hombro todo el trayecto a los autos.

Era un poco divertido ya que habíamos ido con una maleta cada uno y regresamos con una maleta pequeña extra. No solo eran cosas que nos compramos para nosotros, en alguna de esas maletas estaban los recuerdos para nuestros amigos y familia, no era mucho, solo cosas simples que sabíamos les gustaría por como es su personalidad.

Nos fuimos a casa de los padres de Edward y allí estuvimos toda la tarde contando nuestras anécdotas, las discusiones sin sentido que teníamos Edward y yo, sobre que lugar visitar primero o en donde comer y cosas por el estilo.

Nos fuimos tarde de la casa de mis suegros y cuando llegamos a nuestra casa estaba muerta del cansancio.

-Estoy muerta.-dije lanzándome en la cama de espaldas. Edward se rió de mi pero se acostó a mi lado.

-Yo también pero vale la pena. Te amo preciosa.-Luego de dos horas de conversar y de cambiarnos la ropa de viaje por una pijama nos dormimos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>(1)Peter Pan y Wendy...Supongo que han visto la película Peter Pan es de Disney... el niño que nunca quiso crecer y vive en Neverland ( el paìs de nunca jamás) es hermosa la película yo la amo... es inglesa por eso es que la luna de miel de Edward y Bella es en Londres :)...<p>

(2)Alice in Wonderland o Alicia en el país de las maravillas... como saben Disney tiene una versión toda animada y felíz de esta historia como tambien Tim Burton tiene su version Hollywoodense... en la que sale Jhonny Deep como el sombrero loco... el punto es que esa película tiene un libro que se llama Alice in wonderland y el autor es Lewis Carrol ( yo me he leido los primeros dos capitulos del libro y me gusta):)

(3)Jhonny Deep... conocido por sus papeles: el sombrero loco , Jack Sparrow, Willie Wonka ( no se como se escribe) jaja; Edward manos de tijera; El barbero asesino; el turista; y demás películas que Jhonny Deep ha hecho ...:p...

(4)Webminster Abbey o la Abadía de Webminster... deben de saber cual es... es super conocido en Londres... no tengo más descripción que dar sobre este lugar salvo que allí Kate Middleton y el Principe William se dieron el beso real ..(inserte corazon)

(5)La pareja real ya saben Kate Midleton y el Principe William de Inglaterra... se casaron en el 2011 ( a principios si mal no recuerdo) hermosa la boda ( la vi por television...hasta falte al colegio ese dia para ver la boda jajajaja)

(6) V from Vendetta... es excelente esa película la recomiendo... es un enmascarado que hace escándalo en Londres pues se esta viviendo un momento de injusticia, intolerancia e hipocrecía política... al final matan al enmascarado y explotan el palacio de gobierno... Les recomiendo que vean la película es muuuuuy interesante... les dejo una frase que me impactó. " Es irónico preguntarle a un enmascarado su identidad".

(7)Esa plaza de Peter y Wendy la vi en una película de las gemelas Olsen y creo que si existe ( no estoy segura) en caso de que no exista ustedes imaginen que si existe jajaja y si existe pues genial :)

(8)Tintoretto fue un pintor Veneciano que estudió las obras de Miguel Ángel Buonarroti quien pintó los frescos que están plasmados en la capilla sixtina

...:)... no es de gran relevancia pero tenía que rellenar con algo de arte esa parte de la luna de miel jajajajajaja

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!:)**


	4. Chapter4 DESMAYO

Holaaaa!mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews me alegran muchooo...

lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero estaba en cierre de trimestre en la uni y tenia muhcas cosas que presentar ...ade+ que este fin de semana me lei el primer libro de " los juegos del hambre" así que no me pude separar del libro hasta terminarlo...es muy bueno ..y quiero ver la peli YA...

en fin actualizare pronto, a lo mejor mañana o en el transcurso de la semana mis demas historias...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

* * *

><p>UNA VIDA DE LOCOS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Nos quedamos dormidos con la ropa con la que llegamos, supongo que estábamos tan cansados cuando nuestros cuerpos tocaron la cama que no tardamos en dormirnos. Como siempre la primera en despertar fui yo. Me duché y me vestí con unos cómodos shorts y una camisa blanca con rayas negras manga larga, era ligera, sencilla y bastante cómoda.

Cuando llegué a la sala tomé mi equipaje y desempaqué lo que estaba sucio, que era casi todo y lo metí en la lavadora junto con la ropa interior de Edward y algunas prendas nuevas que compramos en el viaje. Dejaría que Edward me dijera que era lo que quería lavar cuando se despertara.

Fui a la cocina y vi la hora en el micro-ondas. Era la 1 de la tarde, nunca me había levantado tan tarde, pero estaba extenuada del viaje en avión. Todavía sentía que era una experiencia extra-corporal esto de estar casada y haber ido de luna de miel. Era increíble, fantástico, empalagador y llenaba el pecho de felicidad.

Abrí la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar algo para preparar la comida y me encontré con la nevera totalmente llena. "Alice o Esme han tenido que surtirla" pensé con una sonrisa, pero luego de meditarlo un poco me dio una flojera tremenda tener que cocinar así que llamé al restaurant chino y ordené una ración de arroz, tallarines, y pollo agridulce. De costillas ordene media ración por Edward porque a mi no me gustan las costillas. Me dijeron que en media hora estaría listo todo, agradecí y colgué la llamada.

Recogí la maleta que había dejado atravesada en la sala y la puse al lado de la lavadora en el cuarto de lavado, la ropa se había lavado rápido así que la metí en la secadora. En eso se me fueron 15 minutos. Fui a la habitación para ponerme mis sandalias blancas para ir a recoger la comida y vi que Edward seguía dormido como un lirón. Parece que tiene el gen del sueño es impresionante cuanto duerme (1).

Deje una nota en la almohada al lado de su cara ya que siempre que se levantaba revisaba mi lado de la cama, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí en su auto a buscar la comida.

Cuando llegué al restaurant tuve que esperar unos diez minutos antes de que me dieran mi pedido, al parecer había mucha gente con ganas de disfrutar el calor de la calle. No muy propio de septiembre.

Al final me dieron la comida y fui a casa, cuando llegue me encontré con un adormilado Edward en la cocina.

Al parecer no me escucho entrar porque siguió metido en su mundo. Me daba mucha gracia porque eran muy pocas las veces en las que podías ver a Edward en ese estado, la primera vez que lo vi fue una de las primeras noches en nuestra casa, llegue a pensar que era sonámbulo y llamé a Alice preguntándole como hacía para llevar a su hermano sonámbulo de vuelta a la cama, ella se carcajeó y me dijo que no era sonámbulo si no que cuando había tenido algo muy extenuante el día anterior amanecía medio ido en la mañana.

Llegué a sus espaldas y no me resistí las ganas de asustarlo.

-Buuu!- le grité pinchándolo con mis dedos en las costillas.

Su reacción me pareció en cámara lenta. Primero brincó en la silla por la impresión, luego al segundo siguiente estaba dos metros alejado de mi con una cara que era un poema, el susto reflejado en sus ojos era lo mas divertido que había visto en mi vida.

-Mierda Bella! No vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón que de seguro le estaría latiendo a mil por hora mientras yo me partía de risa al ver su expresión de desconcierto, todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que lo hacía mas divertido.

Me calmé lo suficiente para poner las bolsas de la comida en la mesa.

Respiré profundo, solté una última carcajada y me calmé, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa burlona que tenía.

Saqué dos platos, vasos, cubiertos y refresco de la nevera para poder servirnos y almorzar.

Por supuesto Edward ya no lucía tan exaltado como hace cinco minutos, creo que el susto que le di fue suficiente para hacer que despertara del todo.

La consciencia me pesaba así que todavía sonriendo burlona me acerqué a él para saludarlo como Dios manda.

-hola amor. ¿Dormiste bien?- él me miró entrecerrando sus ojos, en un intento de parecer enfadado pero podía ver como sus manos vacilaban cuando pase mis brazos por su cuello.

Al final no pudo más y perdió la batalla con un suspiro resignado.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

-hola preciosa. De las mil maravillas ¿y tú?- me respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para acercarme más.

-Perfecto. – le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace tiernamente. Era mi lugar favorito. Abrazarlo era lo que más me gustaba.

Él acarició mi espalda unos segundos para después preguntar:

-Por cierto preciosa ¿A dónde fuiste? Me desperté y no estabas.- dijo confundido.

-Supongo que estabas lo bastante dormido todavía como para revisar mi almohada donde había una nota que decía "Amor me fui a comprar el almuerzo vengo en diez minutos. Te amo. Bella"-recité la nota mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Supongo que si estaba lo bastante dormido como para fijarme.-respondió.

Ese día no las pasamos en casa, en la compañía del otro, viendo películas, y desempacando las maletas de la luna de miel.

Mi cumpleaños era en una semana, justo dos días antes de volver a trabajar. Ese día no hicimos mucho, solo cenamos en familia y sólo esta vez nos quedamos todos a dormir.

A Edward no le dio ni una pizca de vergüenza hacerme el amor en una casa llena de gente, hice lo que pude por ser silenciosa pero él no me lo hacía muy fácil.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estábamos en octubre y todo iba viento en popa.

Estaba en mi trabajo repasando unas notas sobre unos pacientes que me tenían muy preocupada, los pequeños cuentos que los niños hacían no eran muy alentadores en su situación y los dibujos que le precedían a la historia tampoco.

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, le diría a Jane, mi secretaria que iría a por un café en el cafetín y volvían en cinco minutos.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta todo el mundo se volvió negro y no supe más de mí.

**EDWARD POV.**

Era realmente raro volver al hospital luego de haber estado un mes fuera, pero por mucho que amara mi tiempo con Bella, me gustaba estar en el hospital, me gustaba atender a los niños y darles una razón para sonreír, porque se lo duro que es ser niño, no solo porque fui uno sino porque mi esposa tuvo una infancia difícil aunque sus abuelos la hayan criado de manera excelente convirtiéndola en la asombrosa persona que es hoy. Tenía a varios niños esperando en al sala de espera de mi consultorio para hacerles su revisión de rutina, pero el pequeño al que estaba atendiendo tenía una gripe bastante fuerte, un poco extraña para el clima cálido que hacía, estábamos a principios de octubre, y todavía hacía un poco de calor, pero poco a poco a medida que nos acercábamos a noviembre, la temperatura iba bajando, así que puede que ese sea un factor que desate una ola de gripe en los más pequeños.

-Bien Adam, necesitaré que respires profundo para escuchar tus pulmones- le coloqué el estetoscopio en la espalda y dio un pequeño brinquito por la sorpresa de la temperatura del estetoscopio contra su espalda desnuda.

El niño hizo lo que le pedí pero todo estaba en orden. Le di una récipe a su madre sobre que medicinas tomar y salieron más aliviados de lo que entraron.

Cuando Heidi mi secretaria iba a pasar a otro niño, escuché cómo decían por el altavoz:

-Doctor Cullen es solicitado en el área de psicología.- Algo debía pasar porque si no, no me llamarían.

Preocupado le dije a Heidi que por favor les explicara a los pacientes que una emergencia se presentó y que avisaría si suspendería las citas o volvería mas tarde.

Salí corriendo hasta el otro lado del hospital y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al consultorio de Bella, todo en cuestión de dos minutos, llegué con la respiración acelerada y me conseguí con mi padre quien también estaba llegando, sonrió con diversión, no era la primera vez que pasaba que llamaban a alguno y acudíamos los dos.

Jane estaba alterada y entraba y salía de la oficina de Bella.

-Jane cálmate querida. ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mi padre.

Jane inspiró y espiró profundo dos veces antes de hablar.

-estaba aquí revisando unas cosas que Bella me pidió cuando la vi salir y desmayarse de la nada.- dijo alterada. La respiración no le había servido de nada.

Entré como un bólido y me encontré a Bella en el sillón acostada, estaba pálida y desmayada todavía.

-Papá.- lo llamé, nada me asustaba más que ver a Bella o a alguien desmayado, es un poco irónico al estudiar medicina, pero en el área de pediatría no ves a nadie desmayado.

Mi padre entró y me apretó el hombro.

-Tranquilo, a lo mejor es una baja de azúcar.- Por alguna razón Jane tenía un tensiómetro (2), se lo pasó a mi padre y él lo ajustó al brazo derecho de Bella mientras yo sostenía su mano izquierda.

Jane sugirió despertarla con un poco de alcohol, así que mojó un algodón y se lo pasó por la frente, el olor poco a poco fue haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos. Al principio pareció asustada pero luego su expresión se suavizó, dando paso a una mueca de incomodidad y confusión.

-Hey…-la llamé suavecito acariciando su mejilla.-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté igual suave pero preocupado.

Ella arrugó la nariz ante lo que supuse era el olor del alcohol, Jane cerró la botella y la puso en la mesita ratonera que tenía al lado del sillón.

Jane salió de la oficina de manera discreta, y mentalmente le agradecí aunque ella era una buena persona, era mejor darle un poco de espacio a Bella.

-Jane te puso un poco de alcohol en la frente, querida, te has desmayado.- le explicó mi padre con dulzura.

Ella asintió suavemente y se enderezó en el sillón.

-Bella. Necesito que me digas si te has sentido mal últimamente, si has estado comiendo bien, balanceado. ¿Has tenido alguna baja de azúcar?- le preguntó mi padre a Bella quien lo miraba atentamente procesando cada pregunta que le hacía.

Esperamos la respuesta con paciencia.

-he comido bien, creo que un poco más de lo que estoy acostumbrada pero supongo que es por el trabajo. No he tenido bajas de azúcar y no me he sentido mal, salvo un mareo en la mañana y el desmayo de ahora.- explicó con calma pero un poco asustada.

-¿Has estado bajo mucho estrés en las últimas semanas?- pregunté.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien supongo que debo mandarte a hacer unos exámenes de sangre.- Explicó mi padre meditabundo.

Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado a lo que mi padre y yo reímos con diversión. Ella parece una niña pequeña en lo que a las agujas respecta.

-Bien querida. Si necesitas algo más me avisas. Estoy a un grito de distancia- Bella le sonrió con diversión y le agradeció el haberse tomado la molestia de haber venido a revisarla.- Edward, supongo que te veré por ahí en el hospital- dijo con una sonrisa. Salió y pude escucharlo agradecerle a Jane y pedirle que estuviera atenta a Bella por cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté acariciando con un dedo su ceño fruncido, ella de inmediato lo relajó y sonrió de manera cansada.

-Cansada. Confundida. Odio el olor a alcohol- arrugó la nariz de manera adorable otra vez.

-Bien señorita. Tu y yo tenemos una cita en el laboratorio, así que andando, que mientras antes te hagas los exámenes, antes sabremos cómo están tus niveles de…- paré un segundo a pensar- todo- sonrió y rodó los ojos.-y así podremos saber que causó tu repentino desmayo.

Llamé desde su oficina a Heidi y le pedí que por favor pasara los pacientes de hoy para mañana y que por favor me disculpara con ellos por hacerlos esperar.

Bella y yo fuimos a los laboratorios y tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo prácticamente vacíos. Se hizo las pruebas y una enfermera le dijo que en una semana los resultados estarían listos y que se los llevarían a la oficina para que ella no perdiera el tiempo bajando.

Agradecimos y mientras Bella iba a su oficina a recoger sus cosas yo fui a mi consultorio a recoger las mías y nos fuimos a casa para que ella descansara.

* * *

><p>(1) EL GEN DEL SUEÑO ES TAL CUAL LO QUE PIENSAN...ES UN GEN QUE HACE QUE LA GENTE DUERMA MAS DE LO NORMAL... PUEDEN BUSCARLO EN GOOGLE PARA RECTIFICAR LA NOTICIA O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTO SEA JAJAJAJA<p>

(2) TENSIÓMETRO...INSTRUMENTO MÉDICO QUE MIDE LA TENSIÓN...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...


	5. Chapter 5 ¿EMBARAZADA?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRO MUCHISIMO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ANTERIOR AQUI SE SOLUCIONARAN LAS SOSPECHAS DE UNAS Y VEREMOS COMO SE SIENTE BELLA ...**

**NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR CUANDO DIJE QUE LO HARÍA ESTUVE FUERA DE MIC ASA 2 DIAS Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR COMO LO PLANEABA... UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**PORFA PASENSE POR CORAZÓN EXTRANJERO ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BONITA LLEVA DOS CAPIS APENAS PERO NINGUN REVIEW :( ES MIA... ES SOBRE BELLA QUE SE SIENTE CLAUSTROFOBICA EN FORKS Y DECIDE IRSE A ITALIA A TERMINAR DE ESTUDIAR Y TOMAR OTROS AIRES... ALLI CONOCE A EDWARD, LOS CULLEN, ALICE Y MUCHOS PERSONAJES MÁS... SE ENAMORARA DE EDWARD ETC Y NO LES DIGO MÁS PORQUE NO HE LLEGADO A ESE PUNTO TODAVIA JEJEJ PERO EN SERIO PASENSE PORFA!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA VIDA DE LOCOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLISLE POV<strong>

Era raro que una persona saludable se desmayara sin razón alguna, cuando le pregunté a Bella si había comido bien y me respondió que había comido más de lo que comúnmente acostumbraba , comenzaron mis sospechas y poco a poco iban aumentando cuando me dijo que había tenido un mareo.

Para salir de dudas le ordene hacerse unos exámenes de sangre, no les dije nada de mis sospechas, deberían darse cuenta ellos solos y digerir la noticia en caso de que fuera positivo.

Estaba deseando que fuera positivo, tendría otro nieto o nieta en camino, era alucinante. Primero Emmett con Rose que aunque no fueran mis hijos los quería como tales, así que la noticia del embarazo de Amy realmente nos alegro y nos hizo mucho mas felices cuando Amy nos dijo abuelos por primera vez, fue algo de otro mundo; luego la noticia de que mi niña estaba embarazada, eso si fue un shock, no es que no esperara que estuviera embarazada es solo que es difícil hacerme a la idea de que Alice ya es una mujer madura, casada y muy feliz, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera loco por que naciera su hijo, ahora con sus casi 5 meses se veía súper linda con su gran barriga y se veía entusiasmada comprándole cosas al bebe, todavía no sabían si era niño o niña, o al menos eso nos hacían creer porque tenia la leve sospecha de que si saben el sexo del bebe. Y si mis suposiciones son correctas mi hijo iba a ser papá, me alegro mucho de que sea con alguien como Bella, es una chica inteligente, alegre, cariñosa y colaboradora además de que se nota que ama a mi hijo mucho al igual que él la quiere a ella.

Llegué a mi casa con mi hermosa esposa y todavía estaba divagando sobre mis sospechas sobre Bella.

-Hola amor- saludé con un beso a Esme.

Ella sonrió y me devolvió el saludo.-hola mi vida. ¿Qué tal el día?- me preguntó.

-Fue bastante tranquilo si no contamos que Bella se desmayó.

-Oh pobrecita Pero ¿Está bien? Y Edward ¿cómo está?- dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila cariño, se le bajó un poco la tensión, está bien y Edward también pero le mande a hacerse unos exámenes de sangre. Porque aquí entre los dos creo que Bella puede estar embarazada.-Sus ojos brillaron y su boca se abrió de la impresión.

-Eso es estupendo Carlisle.

-Lo se. Pero no les dije nada, espero que ellos solos se den cuenta.

**BELLA POV**

Realmente odio las agujas y de no ser porque Carlisle es mi suegro lo hubiese mandado al demonio por hacerme someter a unos exámenes de sangre. Todo por un estúpido desmayo, por dios a todos les puede pasar tener un día en el que no se siente bien y desmayarse, no entiendo porque hacer un gran escándalo. Lo peor es que Edward también hizo que me sometiera a la tortura de las agujas, él sabe cuanto las odio. Por eso decidí ignorarlo todo el camino a casa.

Miraba por la ventana pensando en todo y en nada, era difícil no entablar conversación con Edward y sabía que era un comportamiento infantil pero ODIO LAS AGUJAS y él lo sabía. Aunque se que todo es porque se preocupa por mi salud y todo eso, aún así no quería rendirme.

-No me hablarás ¿Verdad?- él parecía divertido con todo este asunto de las agujas y mi venganza.

Hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y seguí mirando por la ventana, viendo el paisaje pasar frente a mi, y me comencé a sentir mareada.

Respiré profundo un par de veces y me sentí mejor pero las nauseas seguían allí.

-Se que te reirás por mi actitud pero si no te apuras vomitaré aquí mismo.- le dije recostando mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y respirando profundo. Mierda que me sentía horrible.

Edward no dijo nada pero aceleró a fondo y en nada de tiempo me estaba abriendo la puerta para ayudarme a bajar y corrió a abrir la puerta de la casa, que en cuanto se abrió salí corriendo al baño y vomité violentamente. Esperaba que después de este horrible episodio me sintiera mejor, no había nada más odioso que estar enfermo.

Edward se colocó detrás de mí y sujetó mi cabello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba rítmicamente mi espalda.

Unos minutos después me sentí mejor y luego de lavarme la boca me volví a Edward que lucía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó poniendo su mano en mi frente para medir mi temperatura.-No tienes fiebre.

-Si, estoy mejor. Si tomo algo de agua me sentiré mejor.- era verdad. Él asintió aún preocupado y tomó mi mano guiándome a la cocina.

Mientras tomaba agua él hizo algo liviano para comer.

Entonces comencé a pensar en que algo se me olvidaba, estaba dando algo por hecho, o pasando por alto algo importante. Me encogí de hombros al no tener respuesta alguna.

-Ten-dijo Edward poniendo un plato en frente de mi.-Hice algo de sopa de pollo para ver si se te asienta el estómago.- Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Seguía preocupado, y sólo se calmaría si no vomitaba de nuevo.

Me tomé la sopa con gusto, o estaba muy buena o tenía mucha hambre, me tomé dos platos de sopa y un vaso más de agua.

-Pues vaya que tenías hambre Bella- se burló Edward y yo le saqué la lengua a lo que él se rió.

Al día siguiente no tenía que ir al hospital ya que era mi día libre, así que me quedé en casa, recogiendo un poco y descansando. No me sentía muy bien pero no le diría nada a Edward porque se preocuparía de más.

Seguía teniendo esa sensación de que olvidaba algo importante pero no podía recordar que era y eso me frustraba un montón.

Mi celular sonó con una llamada y corrí a la cocina a atender ya que lo había dejado allí en la mañana.

-Hola Alice- saludé alegre de tener con quien hablar, me estaba aburriendo y poniendo de malhumor.

-Hola Bellis. ¿Estás en tu casa?-preguntó

-Si, estoy aquí. Hoy es mi día libre.- le dije.

-me alegro porque quería ir a tu casa y estar con alguien. ¿No te importa verdad?- a Alice pocas veces le afectaban las hormonas del embarazo, pero creo que ahora le estaban poniendo claustrofóbica porque en mis días libres me llamaba para salir a tomar aire o ver películas en mi casa.

-Por su puesto que no me importa Alice. Te espero aquí linda.- me había acostumbrado a llamarla linda durante su embarazo, era algo que vi a mi abuela hacer con una vecina que quedó embarazada a mi edad y necesitaba del apoyo de alguien.

Sonreí al recordar a mi abuela. Si estuviera aquí me regañaría por no decirle a nadie que me sentía mal, y me obligaría a llamar a Emmett o a Edward. Pensando en Emmett, lo tenía abandonado así que lo llamé.

-Vaya pero mira quien se acordó que tiene un hermano- dijo el oso burlándose de mi al otro lado de la línea.

-no te burles Emmett, que no me he sentido bien. Además quería saber si harán algo el fin de semana.- quería invitarlos a almorzar el sábado, sería divertido.

-Bella…- Oh. Oh. Aquí viene un regaño.- ¿Edward sabe que no te has sentido bien hoy?- no dije nada.-Bien tu silencio me lo confirma. Tienes que hablar si te sientes enferma enana, no puedes callarte esas cosas- el timbre sonó y abrí la puerta a Alice que venía sonriendo de una manera enigmática. La hice pasar mientras escuchaba como Emmett me regañaba por no decirle nada a Edward de mi tonto malestar de hoy.

-De acuerdo Emmett lo haré. Cuando Edward llegue le diré que me sentí mal. Cambiando el tema ¿Harás algo este fin de semana con Amy y Rose?- volví a preguntar.

-No. Creo que no haremos nada. ¿Por qué?

-Por que quiero que vengan a almorzar el sábado. Además hace mucho que no veo a mi sobrina.- Alice estaba taconeando esperando que colgara el teléfono. Le sonreí de manera inocente y ella rodó los ojos con frustración.-Por cierto Alice les manda saludos.- mi cuñada sonrió alegre por haberla mencionado.

-De acuerdo allí estaremos el sábado. Por cierto dile a Alice que también le mandan saludos. Espera Rosalie quiere hablarte.

-Es Rose quiere hablar con nosotras. –le dije a Alice poniendo el alta voz.

-¡ISABELLA!- me gritó.

-Hola Rosie.- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo y escuchamos las carcajadas de mi hermano al otro lado.

-Nada de Rosie. Estaré en tu casa Bella en dos minutos. Te quiero. Bye Allie.-el sonido del fin de la llamada nos sorprendió y a mi me removió algo en mi interior.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alice preocupada al ver mi rostro.

Comencé a llorar sin entender porqué. Supongo que la presión de estos días, y mi frustración por pasar algo por alto, de haber estado enferma.

-¿Bella ya tuviste la menstruación?- me paralicé. Mierda.

-¿Qué…Que tiene eso que ver?- tartamudeé.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y esta vez era del hospital.

-¿Bueno?-atendí preocupada.

-¿Hablo con Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-Si soy yo.

-Somos del laboratorio del hospital J. F. Kennedy. Sus resultados están listos. ¿Se los enviamos o los recoge mañana?- Comenzaba a sospechar que era lo que tenía y no podía ser más feliz.

-Me los puede traer a esta dirección.- la mujer anotó la dirección y me dijo que en media hora estaría aquí. Eso era lo bueno de tener influencias en el hospital.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó Rosalie apareciendo en la sala.

-En media hora sabrás.- evité llevarme las manos al vientre para evitar que me descubrieran. Estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que estaba embarazada, eso explicaría el malhumor, los cambios de humor, las nauseas el desmayo. Tenía una personita creciendo dentro de mí.

-Bella te brillan los ojos. ¿Qué escondes?- presiono Alice.

-Las mato si dicen algo.- ellas asintieron serias así que continué.-Creo que estoy embarazada- no pude evitarlo y me llevé las manos al vientre.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, los resultados del laboratorio no llegaron sino hasta que las chicas se fueron y Edward tenía como diez minutos de haber llegado.

Abrí el sobre con apuro en la puerta y lo leí. Positivo. Estaba embarazada.

Grité de emoción y Edward llegó a mi lado en un santiamén. Me lance a sus brazos sollozando de felicidad. Él estaba en shock.

-Amor… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cautelosamente.

Le extendí los resultados del análisis de sangre y dejé que se sorprendiera. Mientras lo leía, yo acariciaba mi vientre. Un pequeño Edward o una mini yo. Las lágrimas de felicidad seguían bajando por mis mejillas.

"Gracias abuela." Pensé. Estaba segura de que ella había hecho que Alice me dijera lo de mi menstruación para abrirme los ojos.

-Es…Estas… Embarazada-Edward sonreía sorprendido y supongo que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. ¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Él me abrazó fuerte pero con cuidado y decía "Gracias gracias gracias" una y otra vez en mi oído.

De repente se agachó y subió mi camisa hasta el nivel de mis senos y apoyó su oreja en mi vientre. Se veía de lo más tierno. Luego lo besó y comenzó a decir cosas muy bajito que no llegué a escuchar.

-¿Qué haces?- dije divertida al ver que hacía cosquillas o algo así en mi vientre.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Saludo a nuestro hijo o hija. Es una gran noticia Bella. Te amo tanto preciosa. Seremos una familia hermosa ya lo verás.- Me besó dulcemente y desde ese momento hasta que nos fuimos a dormir parloteaba en voz alta sobre lo que teníamos que hacer. Que si el ginecólogo con el eco, que si el cuarto del bebé con la cuna, que si un moisés en nuestra habitación que si los intercomunicadores para escuchar si lloraba. Y eso que todavía no sabíamos de cuantos meses estaba.

Pero se veía realmente adorable y feliz planeándolo todo.

* * *

><p>INVENTE EL NOMBRE DEL HOSPITAL Y LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS ANALISIS DE SANGRE NO SE ENTRAGAN A DOMICILIO SOLO QUE LO PUSE ASI PARA EFECTOS DE LO QUE QUERIA EN LA HISTORIA.<p>

**PASENSE POR CORAZON EXTRANJERO ES MIA..:) ES UN ROAMNCE/ FAMILIA O AMISTAD NO RECUERDO BIEN SI AMISTAD O FAMILIA PERO NO TENDRA NADA DE DRAMA... ES MUY BONITA LLEVA SOLO DOS CAPIS PERO NINGUN REVIEW :( ...LEANLA Y ME DICEN QUE TAL**


	6. Chapter 6 EDWARD POV

**Este capi es mas como intermedio no cambia tanto la historia es solo un poco de como piensa Edward sobre el embarazo de Bella.. el capi siguiente seguira como Bella pov porque escribo mejor sus pensamientos que los de Edward... asi que ella aclarara lo que pasa en este capi...**

**espero que les guste...espero sus reviews y gracias por los anteriores un abrazo enorme...**

* * *

><p><strong>una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6: EDWARD POV.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Bella me tenía preocupado con su desmayo, ella decía que no era nada, que no me preocupara, pero sabia la tendencia que tenia por minimizar las cosas así que eso me preocupo más.

Mi bella esposa estaba descansando en casa ya que era su día libre y yo salía tarde del hospital, sería bueno que Alice o Rose o mi madre la acompañaran así que le pedí el favor a mi hermana.

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás?- saludó ella alegre a mi llamada.

-Hola Alli. Estoy bien ¿Cómo te has sentido tú?- Mi hermana tenía cinco meses de embarazo era increíble.

-Bastante bien. Para mi fortuna las nauseas han disminuido considerablemente y solo tengo antojos que Jazz me cumple. Pero creo que se burla a mi costa.- Dijo divertida.

-Me alegro que estés bien. Enana yo se que debería cuidar de ti también pero ¿Me puedes hacer un enorme favor?.- esperaba que me pudiera ayudar.

-Cualquier cosa Edward. Suenas preocupado.- era observadora, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Bella se desmayo ayer y se ha sentido un poco mal, ha vomitado y aunque ella dijo que no es nada estoy preocupado. ¿Puedes hacerle compañía mientras termino mi turno en el hospital?-casi le rogué.

-Claro que si. Ya estoy en camino para su casa. No es nada grave ya veras. Estoy segura que te llevarás una gran sorpresa.-Odiaba cuando se ponía en plan psíquica era espeluznante sobretodo porque acertaba.

-Como tu digas Alice. Te debo una.- Ella soltó una risita y algo parecido a "cobarde" y trancó la llamada.

Estuve todo el día preguntándome como estaría Bella, pero hubo mucho ajetreo en el hospital así que no tuve oportunidad de llamarla.

Cuando llegué a casa, Rose y Alice se estaban yendo con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Me sonrieron abrazaron y se fueron. "Raro" pensé.

-¿Bella?- la llamé al no escuchar ningún ruido.

-en la cocina amor- devolvió ella. Con una sonrisa de bobo me encaminé a la cocina y la encontré preparando algo de pasta.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-le pregunté abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

-Pues bastante bien. Te dije que el desmayo y las nauseas no eran nada.-Rodé los ojos porque era inútil discutir con ella.

-¿Ya te dieron los resultados de los análisis?-pregunté poniéndome a su lado para que pudiera cocinar bien. Ella sonrió y cuando iba a responder tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy. Puedes revolver esto.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió de nuevo. Adoraba cuando sonreía, se veía brillante, fresca, angelical. Amaba a esta mujer más que a mi vida.

Desde la cocina escuché que gritó y me preocupé horrores por lo que apagué la candela y corrí a su encuentro.

La encontré con los resultados en la mano y me congelé, algo sucedía y tenía miedo de afrontarlo.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando y soltando risitas. Fue allí cuando logré preguntarle.

-Amor…¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con miedo a la respuesta.

Ella seguía sollozando con una sonrisa en sus labios y me relajé un poco, me entregó los resultados y los leí para entender que la tenía tan contenta.

La palabra positivo resaltó entre todo y todo lo que pensé fue " seré papá". Estaba abrumado, contento, sorprendido, estupefacto. ¿Cómo no noté que algo así podría pasar? El desmayo, las nauseas. Todo concordaba ahora.

Ella acariciaba su vientre aun sonriendo emocionada y derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Estás… estas embarazada- logre articular entre el nudo que tenía en la garganta y las ganas que tenia de gritarle al mundo que iba a ser papa.

Todo lo que podía decir era "gracias, gracias, gracias" estaba realmente emocionado por la noticia. No aguante y me agache a la altura del vientre de Bella y comencé a hablarle a mi hijo o hija-

-hola bebe. Soy papa. Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí… pórtate bien, no des muchos problemas a mama.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-dijo ella con verdadera curiosidad acerca de lo que le decía a nuestro bebe.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Saludo a nuestro hijo o hija. Es una gran noticia Bella. Te amo tanto preciosa. Seremos una familia hermosa ya lo verás.-Luego la abrace con fuerza pero con mucho cuidado. Luego fui de aquí para allá planeando como seria la habitación de nuestro hijo o hija, teníamos que comprar un moisés, y la cuna, y los intercomunicadores para escuchar si lloraba, teníamos que comprarle la ropita. Estaba tan emocionado.

-Ed. Amor cálmate. Apenas sabemos que estoy embarazada- dijo riéndose y yo le bese la frente frenando mi ataque de neurosis.-Mañana iremos con el ginecólogo para hacerme un eco y así saber cuánto tiempo tengo. De allí podremos comprar algo, pero no mucho, solo la cuna y el moisés y algo de la ropita, ya que supongo que es muy pronto para saber que sexo es.- ahora era ella la que hablaba sin parar.

-preciosa. Creo que los dos debemos descansar, ha sido un día largo y si seguimos planeando que comprar y que no para nuestro bebe no dormiremos nuca. Y tu señorita tienes que descansar.- dije dándole con mi dedo índice de manera dulce, ella me sonrió y me abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Es increíble que ahora haya una personita del tamaño de una uva aquí adentro-dijo pasando sus manos por su todavía plano vientre.- una personita que hicimos los dos. Es abrumador. Estoy tan emocionada.

Ella estaba tan feliz, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes, una enorme sonrisa hermosa adornaba su rostro. Estaba radiante.

-Es cierto preciosa. Tengo tantas ganas de gritarle al mundo que seremos papas.-ella rio y se acostó en la cama ya con su pijama puesta.

Esa noche ella durmió con su espalda pegada a mi pecho y nuestras manos en su vientre.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos un poco tarde por lo que tuvimos que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo a la cita con el ginecólogo. Estaba un poco nervioso, vería a mi bebe por primera vez aunque ahora fuera del tamaño de una nuez.

-Hola chicos. Vaya que es una sorpresa verlos aquí. Bella puedes quitarte la ropa y ponerte esta bata, puedes quedarte en ropa interior.-El doctor Gerandy era el ginecólogo de la familia ya que era un gran amigo de mi padre y era un hombre de confianza.

-Tenias prisa ¿no?- se burlo de mi.

-Oh no molestes Tom- le dije sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

El iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Bella salió del pequeño baño con una bata.

-Bien Bella, puedes recostarte aquí.-Le dijo Tom mostrando la camilla mientras buscaba unas servilletas, el gel y el aparato que nunca sabré como se llama que se pasa por el vientre de las mujeres para obtener un ultrasonido.-Te lo advierto el gel esta frio-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras le aplicaba el gel en el vientre. Bella dio un respingo de sorpresa y yo me reí entre dientes.

Parecía como si el Doctor Gerandy actuaba lento a propósito por torturarnos, pero toda queja quedo en mi garganta cuando se mostro en la pantalla la primera imagen del útero de mi esposa. Se veía una mancha negra que el doctor indico como nuestro bebe aunque él lo llamo feto.

Esa semana paso volando y ya era sábado así que Bella estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Alice.-La salude con una sonrisa enorme y la abrace. Seguía enormemente emocionado por la noticia de ser papa.

-Vaya que estas contento. ¿Algo que debamos saber?- dijo respondiendo mi abrazo y sonriendo.

Jasper rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, en cualquier otro momento hubiera dicho algo pero supongo que Alice había estado un poco descontrolada con las hormonas del embarazo.

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Jasper.

-¿Dónde está Bellita?- pregunto Alice.

Cuando le iba a responder sucedieron dos cosas. Una apareció Bella y dos tocaron la puerta, de seguro eran mis padres con Emmett, Rose y Amy.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron en la sala hablando con Bella mientras yo fui a abrir la puerta. Mi madre lucia ansiosa y mi padre también pero lo disimulaba bien. Amy estaba preciosa como siempre, con un pantalón blanco al igual que su camisa y en sus rizos lucia un lacito morado que combinaban con sus pequeños zapatitos.

-Hola chicos. Mama papa. Pasen.- salude. Amy me miro por primera vez y me sonrió gritando "Tito Edar". Me reí y tome a mi hermosa sobrina en brazos.

-¿Qué no hay beso en la mejilla para el tío?- pregunte luciendo triste a Amy. Ella rio encantadoramente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi madre me miraba sonriendo de una manera extraña.

En un momento antes de la comida Bella se me acerco y me hablo al oído.

-No aguanto más. Vamos a decirles.

Asentí poniendo a Amy en el suelo. Llame la atención de los presentes y ellos me miraron confundidos.

-Bella y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.- Dije tomando la mano de mi preciosa entre las mías.

-Tu dirás hijo.- insto mi padre.

-Pues…Edward y yo seremos papas… tengo dos meses y medio de embarazo.-dijo radiante.

Emmett se quedo en shock mientras que Alice y Rose estallaban en gritos que hicieron que todos nos tapáramos los oídos.


	7. Chapter 7 SECRETO A VOCES

**Hola chicas mil gracias por sus reviews no actualize en toda la semana porque estuve en la playa... espero que les guste... espero mas tarde actualizar las demas historias... **

**ya vi "the hunger games" que buena película aunque le quitaron algunas cosas...TEAM PEETA ...¿Quien me apoya? jajaja ... ayer comencé el tercer libro y esta muuuy genial...**

**espero sus reviews un abrazooo...**

* * *

><p><strong>una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 7: secreto a voces.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Estaba tan emocionada, la cita con el ginecólogo había sido fantástica, vi por primera vez a mi bebe aunque todavía era muy chiquito así que no teníamos una vista muy definida de él o ella pero aún así me emocionó mucho.

El resto de la semana paso rápido y eso no ayudaba mucho a mis nervios, porque a pesar de la emoción y la bruma de saber que estoy embarazada, estaba nerviosa por como reaccionaría Emmett, se que él también tiene su familia pero aún así tenía un poco de miedo a su reacción.

-Tranquila preciosa. Si sigues así abrirás un hueco en la cama.- me dijo Edward.

No me había dado cuenta que me estaba moviendo tanto, estábamos recostados descansando antes de que llegaran los chicos con los padres de Edward.

-Lo siento es que estoy nerviosa.-Le dije un poco apenada. Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa por algo, creo que ni siquiera cuando me case.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa Bella?- me preguntó él sentándose en la cama y recostando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama mientras yo seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

-No lo se. Supongo que estoy nerviosa sobre cómo vaya a reaccionar Emmett con la noticia.- él sonrió y me beso la frente.

-Seguro que estará en shock un momento pero luego se recuperará. Lo entenderá él tiene su familia y tu estas formando la tuya, pero eso no quiere decir que se quieran menos. ¿Lo sabes no?-asentí y el sonrió.- Bien creo que mejor nos levantamos y terminamos de organizar todo antes de que lleguen…-justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

El se rio y se levanto deprisa de la cama e igual de rápido me beso castamente en los labios y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo mientras, fui a la cocina a sacar la lasaña del horno para ponerla en la mesa junto con la ensalada y las bebidas.

-Bellitaaaa!- solo esa podía ser Alice gritando.

La vi venir hacia mi con su gran barriga de seis meses. Estaba hermosa con su camisa verde olivo y sus jeans azules de embarazada, parecía que brillaba. Daba mucha gracia verla.

-Hola Alice. Hola peque.-Saludé poniendo mi mano en su abultado vientre y recibí una patadita como respuesta. Alice y yo nos vimos sorprendidas y emocionadas.

-Le gustas.-Dijo riendo conmovida.

-¿A quien no?- le respondí en broma, porque era casi seguro que llorara, siempre se ponía así cuando su bebe pateaba. Era un barón según me conto la ultima vez que vino aunque todavía no decidían que nombre ponerle, ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea y según me explicó Jasper no cabía en si de felicidad estaba alucinado con la idea de tener un barón.

Mi intensión de hacerla reír funcionó porque río encantadoramente. Jasper que estaba entrando en la sala se nos quedó viendo entre confundido y suspicaz. Creo que no quiso preguntar nada porque se encogió de hombros y sonrió acercándose a nosotras.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo te has sentido?-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se situó al lado de Alice.

-Pues un poco mejor. No me han dado más nauseas ni me he desmayado-repuse con una sonrisa. Alice me miraba sospechosamente.

Iba a decir algo pero Edward entró cargando a Amy y seguido de sus padres y Emmett y Rose.

Amy me dio un abrazo y un beso pero no se soltó de su "Tito Edar". Me permití admirar la imagen de Edward con una bebe mientras saludaba a mis suegros y mi hermano con mi cuñada.

Los nervios se transformaron en ansiedad así que me acerqué a Edward y el susurré.

-no aguanto más vamos a decirles.-él sonrió poniendo a Amy en el suelo que fue corriendo con su padre, quien me veía como si me estudiara.

Edward llamó la atención logrando que lo vieran confundido. En realidad nos vieron confundidos a los dos.

-Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirles.- Todo el miedo que tenía se había evaporado. Alice y Rose me sonreían al igual que Esme. Me pregunto como es que esto se convirtió en un secreto a voces.

-Tu dirás hijo.- instó pacientemente Carlisle y de repente la sospecha de que él supiera del embarazo antes que Edward y yo me golpeó y me causó gracia, creo que él es la causa de que Esme esté tan impaciente por saber que es lo que Edward y yo queremos decirle. O mejor dicho quiere confirmar las sospechas que seguramente se armó Carlisle cuando atendió mi desmayo.

-Pues…Edward y yo seremos papas… tengo dos meses y medio de embarazo.- estoy segura que mi sonrisa era enorme.

No pude decir nada más porque Alice y Rose se lanzaron encima de mí gritando y riendo como desquiciadas al mismo tiempo que me felicitaban. Rose dijo algo como " eres la que faltaba".

Luego que mis cuñadas me liberaron me vi atrapada en el abrazo maternal de Esme.

-Te felicito cariño. Esa una gran noticia. ¿Me dejarás malcriar a mi nieto verdad?- me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Carlisle felicitó a Edward cuando su hermana y Rose lo liberaron y luego me abrazo a mi.

-Lo sabía.- fue lo que dijo y causó que la sala rompiera a carcajadas. Me dio un abrazo paternal y le dio su espacio a mi mejor amigo que ahora lucía ¿Satisfecho?.

-Creo que si no lo hubieses dicho ya todas estallarían en preguntas para sacarte la información.-Alice y Rose rieron.-los felicito es una gran noticia.-me abrazo tiernamente y se puso al lado de Alice quien tomó sus manos.

Amy me vio y vio a Alice y unió los cabos de porque todos me abrazaban, había visto lo mismo con Alice cuando nos dijo que estaba embarazada, es una niña inteligente.

-¿bebé?-me preguntó curiosa.

-Si. Tendrás un primito nuevo- ella sonrió y me abrazó.

Edward le sonrió encantadoramente y ella le correspondió para luego ponerse al lado de Emmett. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no hablaba, se limitaba a observar a todos a su alrededor.

Amy le halo el pantalón y él se vio obligado a reaccionar, bajo su mirada hacia ella y Amy le indicó con sus pequeñas manos que se agachara que le diría un secreto. Él se sorprendió pero le hizo caso, cuando Amy terminó de decirle lo que le tenía que decir el le sonrió y camino hacia mi bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa e hija.

Me abrazó en silencio y supe que era su modo de decir que estaba abrumado y no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-Te quiero ¿Lo sabes verdad?- me susurró

-Si. Yo también te quiero.

Me dio un beso en la frente como siempre hacía y le dio un abrazo a Edward. Todos se relajaron y Amy le indicó que la cargara cuando lo hizo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era muy gracioso ver como Emmett era controlado por una niña de tres años recién cumplidos.

La comida paso entre chistes y risas. Fue una reunión bastante amena donde Alice y yo fuimos blanco de bromas por querer comer más. Esme nos defendía contando historias sobre como sus hijos la hicieron comer de todo. Carlisle contó con horror fingido cómo tuvo que salir varias veces a las tres de la mañana a por un antojo extravagante de Esme.

-Ya veo por que los antojos de Alice son tan extraños- comentó Jasper riendo luego de que Esme dijera que le provocó comer helado de oreo con durazno(1).

Alice le sacó la lengua y todos reímos. Emmett contaba sus propias historias con los antojos de Rosalie. Ella en especial sufrió mucho de nauseas los dos primeros meses luego Emmett cumplió todos los caprichos por emoción y temor de que las hormonas cambiaran su humor.

-Emmett le tiene terror a las hormonas del embarazo. Era realmente chistoso lo desconcertado que se veía cuando cambiaba de humor.- Emmett sonrió un poco avergonzado y yo reí a carcajadas.

Muy pronto para mi gusto Esme y Carlisle se retiraron pues estaban cansados. Alice se estaba durmiendo en la silla y Jasper la tuvo que llevar casi cargando al auto. Amy se había dormido en mi cuarto cuando la acompañe a que viera televisión después de cenar. Así que cuando Rose y Emmett decidieron retirarse busque a Amy y la entregué a sus padres. Fue increíble como ni siquiera notó que cambiaba de brazos.

-Adiós Bella. Adiós Edward.- Se despidió Rose y luego me apuntó con su dedo índice.-Descansa- yo le sonreí y asentí.

Emmett palmeó el hombro de Edward, creo que con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras sonreía malévolamente. Ya lo agarraría solo y le pediría que explicara esa reacción exagerada.

-Cuídate enana.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto luego de ayudar a Rose a colocar a una muy dormida Amy en su sillita de carro.

Edward me rodeó en un abrazo cuando subimos a nuestra habitación.

-Eso salió bastante bien. ¿No crees?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Si. La verdad fue bastante divertido. En especial la parte en que Emmett casi te deja sin brazo cuando se despidió- dije frunciendo el ceño. No me agradaba eso.

Él se rió y me beso la nuca.

-Es una reacción normal. Creo que yo casi dejo a Jasper sin pulmones cuando lo felicité el día que nos dieron la noticia de su embarazo.

-EDWARD!-lo regañé.- el pobre estaba tan nervioso y vienes tu y le das tremendos golpes en la espalda.- dije negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es mi hermanita.- hombres.

**EMMETT POV**

A pesar de que asumí el embarazo de Bella y de que la velada fue estupenda aún me costaba creer que mi hermanita tendría un bebé. Aunque fuera mayor que yo siempre sería mi enana.

Creo que nunca hubiese reaccionado si mi princesita no me hubiera regañado al oído diciéndome "tia onita bebé. Papi. Abazo" creo que ha sido la frase más entendible que ha dicho en sus tres añitos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa tomé a Amy en mis brazos y la llevé a su camita que Rose había distendido. Sus sábanas eran de Tinkerbell, amaba a esa hada.

Luego de acostar a Amy en su cama, Rose y yo nos sentamos un rato en la sala a ver televisión. Ella se acostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

Acariciaba ausentemente su cabellera rubia. Nunca me había impresionado tanto un embarazo desde que supe que tendría a Amy.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- me preguntó ella acariciando mi mejilla con preocupación.

-Estoy un poco abrumado. La noticia del embarazo de Bella me cayó como un balde de agua fría- le respondí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se supongo que eso lo hace más real.- mucho más real.

-¿Más real?-preguntó confundida.

-Hace mas real que Bella creció que no es la enana risueña a quien enseñe a bajar las escaleras o no es la niña de dos colitas y sin dientes que se refugiaba en mi cama las noches que había tormenta.- ella sonrió dulcemente aún acariciando mi rostro.

-Así me sentí yo con Jasper. Aunque él no tenía dos colitas ni miedo a las tormentas- rio suavecito.-Pero se aplica el mismo principio. Con nuestros padres siempre de viaje nos cuidábamos mutuamente siempre. Así que fue un poco impresionante para los dos cuando nos separamos para formar nuestras familias. Pero es normal Em, es lógico que te llame para unas cosas todavía después de todo siempre te va a necesitar.

-Lo se. Es solo que es irreal.

-Te acostumbraras.- me reí y la besé.

Esta mujer es increíble.


	8. Chapter 8 mi chica especial Emmett pov

**hola Chicas .. lamento la tardanza pero comence la uni y en verdad llego cansada a mi casa aunque haya días en que llegue bastante temprano he estado ajetreada... trataré de actualizar todas las semanas pero no prometo nada... **

**SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA "THE HUNGER GAMES" PUEDEN VISITAR MI ONE SHOT DE ANNIE Y FINNICK Se llama " El amor siempre triunfa" pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil... PERO SI NO SE HAN LEIDO LA TRILOGIA COMPLETA LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAN PORQUE SE ARRUINARIAN EL FINAL DEL TERCER LIBRO...**

**espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo... Aqui sale un lado super tierno de Emmett que no había mostrado en ningun capi ni siquiera en de locos. Espero sus reviews... el proximo capi sera de nuevo un Bella Pov hasta donde lo tengo planeado...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS UN ABRAZO...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: MI CHICA ESPECIAL...<strong>

**EMMETT POV**

_Esta mujer es increíble._

Estaba pensando en visitar a Bella mañana ay que era mi día libre y sabía que ella salía temprano de trabajar. Iría a visitarla con Amy ya que Rose tenía que trabajar.

-¿Qué piensas?- me preguntó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí y respondí:- pensaba en visitar a Bella mañana con Amy para hablar con ella sobre mi shock de hoy- ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos ella iba cerrando los ojos. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato y cuando la miré para decirle algo me di cuenta que se había dormido. Sonreí recordando la primera vez que se había dormido en mis brazos. Fue cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba demasiado nervioso. Sentía que el anillo de mi abuela me pesaba diez kilos en el bolsillo y podría jurar que estaba sudando frío. "Mierda Emmett le pedirás matrimonio no confesarás un asesinato" me reprendí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Menos mal que iba caminando y no en el auto, de lo contrario hubiera chocado hace tiempo.

Seguía dándole vueltas a cómo le pediría a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que se casara conmigo., cuando pasé delante de una floristería. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras entraba en aquél lugar. Pensé que encontraría a puras mujeres comprando flores o semillas para sus jardines, a menudo iba con mi abuela a comprar semillas para las flores que le gustaba plantar en el jardín.

Me dirigí a la señora que atendía en la registradora porque no confiaba en los hombres para recomendarme flores y menos para una ocasión tan importante.

-Buenas. ¿En que puedo ayudarte caballero?- me preguntó la señora con una amabilidad que hacía mucho no veía.

-Buenas. Estoy buscando un ramo de rosas para mi novia. Hoy le pediré que se case conmigo y estoy realmente nervioso- le dije. La señora se rió divertida y con una mezcla de dulzura en su expresión.

-Que dulzura. Bueno tenemos rosas rojas pero me parece que eso es muy trillado. ¿Qué te parece un ramo de girasoles? Puedes darle un ramo de girasoles son muy bonitos. – me mencionó un montón de flores que no sabía que existían. Me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de regalarle los girasoles. Muchas veces Jasper me dijo que de niña le gustaba recoger girasoles cuando visitaba a sus abuelos en Holanda.

-Creo que me quedo con los girasoles.- Ella me felicitó por mi elección y luego de armar un enorme ramo con girasoles y otras flores pequeñas como relleno me deseó suerte y me dijo que la casa invitaba. "Vaya gratis".

No faltaba mucho para llegar a donde vivía Rose con Alice.

Al llegar a su puerta no sabía ni cómo arribaría el tema pero estaba convencido de hacerlo. Es la mujer de mis sueños, de mi vida y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Toqué el timbre y escondí mi rostro detrás del gran ramo de girasoles.

-Eh…¿Hola?- saludó ella un poco sorprendida. Yo no respondí nada quería saber si reconocería mi regalo, aunque era un poco difícil porque ella nunca me hablo de su admiración por estas flores.-¿Hola?- ahora estaba un poco más irritada. Extendí el ramo hacia ella sin revelar mi identidad.-¿Emmett?- ella sonó sorprendida y tomó el ramo entre sus manos de modo que ahora me veía.

-Hola.-sonreí con "inocencia". Ella se rió adorablemente y me dejó pasar. Le di un corto beso en los labios y mis nervios y yo entramos en su casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy tenías entrevistas para lo de tu taller.

Mi taller. Eso era lo que yo quería hacer. Crear autos, arreglarlos. Quería ser el doctor de los motores.

-de hecho ya salí de las entrevistas. Todo salió bien. Me ayudarán a montar el taller.- Mi sueño desde pequeño fue montar desde cero mi propio taller, con ayuda de expertos claro está, pero mi sueño era poder respirar el aire de un taller. Claro que mi sueño vario un poco. Ahora quería una familia, esposa e hijos, y aunque aún seguía queriendo montar mi taller ya no soñaba con pasar las veinticuatro horas del día en uno.

-Eso es una excelente noticia Em.-ella me abrazó aún con el ramo de girasoles en su mano derecha. No se como lo sostuvo con una sola mano porque bien grande que era el ramo.

-Lo se. Es increíble.- la seguí hasta la cocina, donde sacó un jarrón de vidrio, lo llenó con agua y colocó el ramo.

-Es muy bonito. Me encanta. ¿Cómo sabías lo de los girasoles?- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi.

-Jasper me lo contó una vez, creo que cuando nos conocimos o algo así. Y hoy camino a tu casa pasé por una floristería y le pedí a una señora que me ayudara a elegir las flores más bonitas para la mujer que quería que fuera mi esposa.- Lo solté todo de una y ella me miró sorprendida. Por supuesto que no se esperaba que le pidiera matrimonio de esa manera.

-¿Tu esposa?- preguntó bajito con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

-Rose. El día que te conocí pensé "Guau esa chica es especial" no porque fueras hermosa, ni tuvieras el mejor cuerpo, si no porque tus ojos y tu sonrisa me dijeron que eras lo que siempre he querido y siempre querré a mi lado. Cuando conocí a Jasper y supe que eras su hermana le pedí mil veces que te presentara. Eres hermosa y una vez que te llegué a conocer de la mejor manera me di cuenta de que no solo eres especial sino que eres MI chica especial. Que te amo y que si tu me permites quiero que te cases conmigo. Rosalie Lilian Hale. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- le propuse con una rodilla en el suelo y el anillo que mi abuela me había dejado para que se lo diera a la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida.

Ella lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-SI! CLARO QUE SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!-luego de semejante grito se sonrojó pero nos reímos juntos. Le coloqué el anillo en su dedo y luego la besé. Sabía que ella no quería llegar a nada más ese día porque sabía que no se había estado sintiendo bien.

Luego pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y viendo películas. Ella recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y arrítmicamente le acariciaba el cabello. Ella sonreía y de vez en cuando levantaba la mano izquierda para contemplarla con su anillo de compromiso.

-Te amo.- le dije pero ella se había dormido en mis brazos.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Tomé a mi hermosa esposa en mis brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y la llevé a nuestra habitación. Con cuidado la deposité en la cama y pensé en cambiarle la ropa, pero se veía tan plácida que solo le quité los pantalones y sus zapatos y la arropé con las sábanas y las cobijas. Era demasiado feliz. Tenía a Rose conmigo y a una preciosa niña de tres añitos. Era mi debilidad. Tan chiquita, frágil, risueña. Con su cabello de ese color tan extraño y sus suaves rizos iguales que los de su madre.

Como un bobo me cambié la ropa y me coloqué un cómodo pijama. Antes de acostarme al lado de Rose fui a revisar que mi pequeña estuviera bien.

Me asomé en su habitación y la vi acostada de lado, arropada completamente, chupándose un dedo. Su cama tenía barandales que se podían quitar o poner al gusto de nosotros. Si bien Amy ya no dormía en una cuna porque era lo suficientemente grande para utilizar una, entre Rose y yo le colocamos los barandales a su cama para que por las noches no se fuera a caer al darse vuelta para estar más cómoda.

Deposité un beso en la frente de mi princesa y le susurré:-Dulces sueños linda.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y vi que Rose se había despertado.

-¿Em?- susurro al verme caminando por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?- pregunté poniéndome a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto cerrando los ojos. Me pregunté seriamente si mi esposa sufría de sonambulismo.

Antes si quiera de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder ella se durmió de nuevo.

Extrañado me acosté a su lado y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano aunque Rose ya se había ido. "Que extraño. Siempre me levanto primero que ella" pensé, pero luego lo atribuí a que anoche me había acostado bastante tarde al dar vueltas antes de dormir.

Me asomé en el cuarto de Amy y ella seguía durmiendo. "extraño" pensé de nuevo.

Fui a la cocina y me conseguí a Rose en pijama todavía pero sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos.

La abracé por la espalda y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro.

-Buenos días preciosa.- pude sentir la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al escucharme.

-Buenos días amor. ¿Amy ya despertó?- me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y ella recostó la suya en mi pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien Rose?- pregunté preocupado.

-Si es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien.- me respondió un poco incómoda.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- si algo la tenía preocupada yo quería saberlo.

-Es solo que tuve una pesadilla con mis abuelos. Soñé que me querían quitar a Amy. Se que solo es un sueño pero no me dejo dormir bien.-Acaricié su cabello y le di un beso en la frente.

-Rose. Sabes que solo es un sueño. Nadie te quitará a Amy, tus abuelos te aman y aman a Amy y nunca harían nada para herirte. Además no permitiría que nos separaran de nuestra pequeña. – Solo había sido un mal sueño. Realmente odio las pesadillas que tiene Rosalie a veces. -¿Por qué no vas a descansar y te tomas el día libre? Cuando despiertes almorzamos en algún lugar y luego visitamos a Bella.

Ella asintió y se fue a nuestro cuarto a descansar de nuevo. Cuando tenía malos sueños, o cuando estaba embarazada de Amy y le costaba dormir por el constante movimiento de nuestra niña, Rose realmente amanecía cansada.

Recogí un poco la cocina y tomé mi desayuno. Cuando terminé, lavé lo que había ensuciado y le preparé el desayuno a Amy.

Una hora después escuché pasitos que venían por las escaleras. Sonreí al escucharla susurrar: -Papito….

-En la cocina linda.- ella entró me dio los buenos días y se sentó a comer.

Luego que terminó de comer le ofrecí dar una vuelta rápida. Quería comprarle algo a Bella, de verdad me sentía mal por haber herido sus sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que ella no dijo nada ni siquiera con Edward pero se que mi actitud la hizo sentirse mal.

Amy aceptó gustosa así que le dejé una nota a Rose en el refrigerador que decía.

"Rose/mami. Fuimos a comprarle un regalo a Bella en compensación por mi actitud ayer. Volvemos pronto. Te queremos. Amy y Emmett."

Fuimos a una tienda donde vendían ropa para embarazadas. Amy miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Susurraba cosas como " itito" que quería decir chiquito cuando veía un pequeño monito para los recién nacidos.

Encontré una camisa de color azul rey que decía "Kiss me I´m pregnant". La escogí porque era muy bonita para mi hermana.

-¿Qué te parece para tía Bella?- le pregunté a Amy.

-Inda. ¿Qué ice?- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba leer las letras blancas que formaban el letrero.

-Dice. "Dame un beso. Estoy embarazada". ¿La compramos?-ella sonrió y asintió. Tomé la talla de Bella y cuando me dirigía a pagar vi un monito amarillo pastel que gritaba el nombre de Alice. O bueno del bebé de Alice.

-Le llevaremos este a tu primito. De regalo para la tía Alice cuando la veamos.- Ella quiso tomarlo en sus manitas y llevarlo. De repente me llenó una imagen de Amy con un hermanito. Sacudí la cabeza, no porque no quisiera otro bebé sino que por ahora dos nuevos bebés en la familia eran suficientes además Amy todavía estaba muy chiquita y ya habría tiempo para tener más bebés.

Al llegar a casa Rose estaba despierta tomándose un café en la cocina. Al vernos llegar nos sonrió. Amy corrió a su regazo y se sentó allí y le contó a su modo lo que habíamos comprado.

-Eres realmente un sol Emmett- me dijo mi esposa riéndose.

Más tarde salimos a almorzar a una pequeña cafetería que había a las afueras del pueblo, Amy disfrutó su hamburguesa al igual que yo mi bistec de carne y Rosalie su pasta napolitana.

Pasamos un almuerzo bastante ameno entre risas con los comentarios de Amy.

Esperaba que a Bella le gustara su regalo.


	9. El gesto

**hola chicas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta bonita historia... lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado estudiando y durante la semana no tengo mucho tiempo de actualizar.. el fin de semana pasado no actualice como debi porque de verdad estuve estudiando full tenia muchas evaluaciones esta semana en la uni y por suerte hoy respiro de nuevo... extrañaba mis historias jajajaja... **

**gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas...**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ROSALIE NOOOOO ESTA EMBARAZADA... SIMPLEMENTE SE SINTIÓ MAL COMO CUANDO TE SIENTES MAL CUANDO TIENES GRIPE, ADEMAS AMY TIENE TRES AÑITOS Y SUS PADRES QUIEREN DISFRUTAR DE ELLA UN POCO MÁS ...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... POR CIERTO EL BEBE DE ALICE SE LLAMARA ETHAN... EL BEBE DE BELLA ( SI ES NIÑO.) SE LLAMARA ANTHONY... Y SI ES NIÑA SERA MELISSA ( EN HONOR A MARIE ELIZABETH LAS ABUELAS DE EDWARD Y BELLA)..**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... DEJEN REVIEWS :)...**

**UN ABRAZO ENORME LAS QUIEROOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

_**"Una familia feliz es una larga conversación que siempre parece demasiado corta". **Andrè Maurois_

**capítulo 9: El gesto.**

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente tenía mucha flojera de levantarme, esto del embarazo era más cansón de lo que pensaba en realidad.

Un tierno beso en mi mejilla me terminó de levantar.

-Arriba preciosa.- me susurró.

-tengo sueño- dije como niña chiquita. Él rió dulcemente y me dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que sentía que se levantaba de la cama.

Con mucha pereza me senté en la cama y abrí poco a poco los ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz.

-Buenos días.- saludé a mi marido quien ya estaba bañado y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Buenas días dormilona- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para asearme y desayunar antes de salir al hospital.

Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño, me lavé la cara, los dientes, las manos…Hubo un momento en que me sentí mareada y me apoyé en el lavamanos, aún estaba la puerta abierta por lo que Edward me vio y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

Tomó algo de agua fría del grifo abierto del lavamanos y me lo paso por la cara en una suave caricia y luego me puso un poco de agua en la nuca. Poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor. Comenzaba a desagradarme las náuseas matutinas.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó calmado.

-Si. Gracias.- le dije respirando profundo.

Sabía lo que venía, hormonas alborotadas, comidas que me darían ganas de vomitar, mareos, náuseas matutinas, antojos extraños a cualquier hora…

Edward me dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a terminar de vestirse, mientras yo me bañaba y me relajaba un poco. Las náuseas habían pasado y me sentía bien. Opté por vestirme con un vestido corto informal con unos leggins(1) blancos debajo y unas sencillas sandalias blancas. No me sentía en disposición de vestirme con tacones.

Desde la habitación olía un delicioso aroma a croissant de chocolate. "Aquí va el primer antojo" pensé mientras bajaba ansiosa las escaleras.

-Huele divino- elogié. Edward me sonrió y agradeció. No era muy hablador hasta después de tener 1 hora de haberse levantado, era gracioso.

Mi lindo marido me sirvió mi porción junto con un delicioso jugo de durazno, mientras él tomaba jugo de naranja. Pronto me acabé el jugo y el croissant y veía con deseo los otros que sobraban en la cesta que había en el medio de la mesa. Edward captó mi mirada añorante y divertido me sirvió otra ronda de panecillo y jugo, lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Y en cuanto él acabó su desayuno, yo terminé con el mío.

-¿Antojada preciosa?-me preguntó abrazándome por detrás mientras me peinaba bien.

-Si la verdad es que olía y estaba delicioso.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

El posó sus manos en mi vientre y lo acarició con ternura y devoción. Es realmente increíble y emocionante saber que vamos a tener un bebé. Y es una sorpresa también ya que no me esperaba que tan solo teniendo dos meses de casada ya había concebido a mi primer bebito.

Cuando terminé me giré para ajustar la corbata de Edward, le gustaba ir así al hospital, decía que un médico es como un empresario, tiene que lucir bien, dar buena impresión pues eso es lo primero que juzga un paciente cuando te ve.

Fuimos juntos al hospital, siempre lo hacíamos, no había necesidad de ir separados si cumplíamos técnicamente el mismo horario de trabajo.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Los amo preciosa- me dio un beso y se fue a su consultorio.

Yo fui al mío con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Jane. ¿Puedes pasar un momento? Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.- Ella me siguió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Usted dirá. Doctora Cullen- me encantaba como sonaba eso.

-Te he dicho que me digas Bella, Jane, nada de formalismos.- le indiqué con una cálida sonrisa. Era una asistente bastante amigable, aunque era más como una enfermera que sabe de todo que una secretaria. Ella me ayudaba con las finanzas y en organizar las citas con los pacientes. Los expedientes sólo los manejaba yo, por ética médica.

-Está Bien. Bella- repuso ella con una sonrisa.

-Pues… estoy embarazada Jane…Tengo dos meses. A eso se debió mi desmayo el otro día.- Ella quedó impresionada un momento y luego me abrazó.

-Eso es estupendo. Muchas felicidades. Yo se lo que es eso, ya sabes con dos niños uno tiene toda una experiencia.

Pasamos la mañana conversando acerca de ser madre primeriza, dijo que era normal que sintiera miedo a no hacerlo bien, que me sentiría preocupada al momento de dar a luz, pero que todo valdría la pena en tanto lo tuviera en mis brazos. Un pequeño niño o niña de Edward y mío. Era un sueño.

A eso de media mañana llegaron varios pequeños a los cuales atendí como siempre hacía, entre conversaciones con ellos y ellos contándome diversas historias se me pasó el día y sin darme cuenta había llegado la hora del almuerzo, como no tenía más citas programadas para el día de hoy y Edward no le tocaba turno en emergencia nos fuimos a la casa a comer.

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo recibí una llamada de Emmett.

-Hola Em.-saludé mientras revolvía la salsa de la pasta.

-Hola Bells. ¿Están en casa?- preguntó misteriosamente. Podía escuchar la risita ahogada de Amy, sonreí pero no dije nada.

-Si, acabamos de llegar de hecho, estamos por almorzar ¿Por qué?-respondí.

-Pues aquí las dos mujeres y yo planeamos hacerles una visita.-respondió como si nada. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que se traía algo entre manos pero no le dije nada, ya me lo dirá cuando quiera.

-Pues claro, sería un placer. Los esperamos en una hora.- le respondí mientras le daba los dos platos a Edward para que los colocara en la mesa.

-Nos vemos. Te queremos Bella!-con eso trancó la llamada. Rodé los ojos, Emmett a veces era tan transparente como el cristal y a veces tan misterioso.

Escurrí la pasta y le coloqué la salsa, cuando estuvo lista la serví en un plato grande de donde nos podríamos servir. No se si es porque tenía hambre por el embarazo, o por que tenía hambre por la hora pero me comí dos platos, más de lo que comúnmente como.

-Si tu hijo o hija sigue pidiendo tanta comida seré una bola ambulante- le dije divertida mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-Hablando de bebés. El Doctor Gerandy dice que nos toca la semana que viene ir para hacer otro ultrasonido. Me dijo que podríamos ver como va el crecimiento.- Sus ojos brillaban, conocía esa mirada y estaba contentísima de que estuviera tan ilusionado con la idea de ser papás.

-¿No crees que sería lindo enmarcar uno de los primeros ultrasonidos?- le dije ilusionada pensando en como se vería en nuestra mesita del cuarto.

-Sería perfecto- respondió él.- es como un sueño Bella te lo juro que todavía me cuesta creerlo.-mientras hablábamos sobre nuestro bebé y como sería su cuartito recogíamos la mesa y acabamos rápido así que nos sentamos en el sofá. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el abrazó mi cintura depositando un tierno besito en mi cabeza.

-Te quiero- le dije viéndolo con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-Y yo a ti preciosa. Muchísimo.-justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Edward fue a abrir.

Alcancé a escuchar a Amy gritar.

-Tío Daaarrr- como siempre Emmett se reía por el vocabulario de Amy.

Rose se sentó a mi lado luego de saludarme y Emmett hizo lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente. Edward venía cargando a Amy como siempre. Era una niña consentida por su Tío Darr.

Rosalie nos contó como estaba engripada, en la mañana se sintió mal, no durmió bien. En esta época del año tan cercana a Navidad es donde la gente más se enferma, pues el aire cálido del verano da paso a un frío aire de invierno en Chicago(2).

Emmett me entregó tímidamente una cajita de regalo y me dijo que era por compensación por no haber reaccionado como de verdad sintió cuando dimos la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-Em. Sabes que no era necesario, pero gracias. Es un lindo detalle.- Amy me dio un beso en la mejilla y Rose me sonrió.

-Ábrelo.-me presionó mi hermano.

-Ya voy- le dije para molestarlo mientras lentamente, mas lentamente de lo habitual, abría la cajita. Cuando la abrí era una camisa tan dulce decía "Kiss me i´m pregnant" me causaba mucha gracia era muy tierna.-Es preciosa. Me encanta lo que dice. Gracias-Abrace a mi hermano y a mi cuñada y me senté de nuevo donde Edward quien sonreía abiertamente ante lo que decía la camisa.

Amy pronto se sentó a ver televisión mientras los adultos hablábamos en el comedor tomando un café, en el caso de mi marido, Rose y Em y yo tomando un te. Ya que mi marido me había prohibido la cafeína.

Emmett hacía chistes o nos aconsejaba sobre cualquier cosa. Nos mostraron lo que habían comprado al pequeño Ethan, un monito amarillo de lo mas tiernito.

-Eres un sol Emmett- le dije riéndome.

-Me lo han dicho antes.- dijo inocentemente.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando entre risas, temas serios, Emmett y yo discutimos, pero fue una pelea de esas en las que terminas riéndote a carcajadas porque nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido.

A eso de la tarde el timbre de mi casa sonó. Miré extrañada a los chicos, pues sabíamos que Jasper estaba trabajando hasta la noche y Alice también con unos diseños para comenzar su propia marca.

Tomé mi taza de te y me encaminé a la puerta sonriendo mientras escuchaba a los chicos hablar de todo y de nada.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la taza de te resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos, derramando el líquido amarillento en el suelo. No salía de mi estupor ni siquiera cuando los chicos se acercaron para saber que ocurría…

* * *

><p>(1) LOS LEGGINS SON COMO PANTALONES DE LICRA QUE TE LOS PUEDES PONER CON UN VESTIDO CORTO O UNA CAMISA LARGA... DEPENDE DE CON QUE LO USES Y COMBINES TIENE USO DEPORTIVO, CASUAL, FORMAL ETC...<p>

(2) ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE EN NINGUN CAPITULO HE PUESTO DONDE VIVEN ASI QUE PARA DARLES UNA UBICACION DECIDI QUE SEA CHICAGO JAJAJAJAA...

GRACIAS POR TODO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS..

**¿qUIÉN LLAMO A LA PUERTA QUE DEJÓ TAN IMPRESIONADA A BELLA?...**

**REVIEEWS:)**


	10. La Sorpresa más linda

**H0ola preciosas chicas! mil gracias por todos sus reviews! me alegro tanto que les guste la historia, la cantidad de alertas y favoritos y reviews me alegran tanto la vida de verdad! me encanta que les encante la historia... este capi es mas largo que los últimos porque de verdad quise que fuera un capi especial... **

**Creo que esta secuela puede tener entre 17 o 19 capis igual que la primera parte.. aun no estoy segura pero esto apenas comienza... prometo poner mpas sobre Alice y su lindo embarazo y como lo sobrelleva con Jasper, a lo mejor ese es el siguiente capi aun no lo decido..**

**Quisiera que se pasaran por "La corona del amor" las que no han pasado es un fic nuevo y de la realeza lleva solo dos capis pero se pone bueno!:)**

**Nos leemos pronto espero!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"" No conosco aun sus cuerpitos pero los amo desde el momento que supe que crecian en mi."(es una parte de un poema... al final está el poema completo me encantó en cuanto lo leí)<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Edward y Emmett se acercaron rápidamente para saber que ocurría, y si hubieran tenido algo en las manos como yo, lo habrían dejado caer de igual modo que deje caer la taza de te.

Suerte que Amy dormía plácidamente en el sillón, pero Rose acompañó a su marido a la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Edward tomándome de la cintura y halándome un poco hacia atrás de modo que pudiera protegerme más rápido con su cuerpo. Tomé su mano entre la mía asustada, y nerviosa. Sabía quién era, mi abuela me lo había explicado el mismo día que me explicó quien era la Señora Renée.

Él nos vio con asombro, pero no solo a mi marido y a mi, sino a mi ligero abultado vientre que ya se veía a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de embarazo, veía a mi hermano que también tenía unida su mano con Rose.

-¿Ustedes son Bella y Emmett?- Edward se tensó más.

-Isabella para usted-espeté. Emmett me dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "tranquila, estás embarazada" o a lo mejor eso fue lo que pensé que decía.

-Yo soy…

-Sabemos quien es usted- interrumpió Emmett violentamente.

-Escuchen. Yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas, yo nunca pretendí mentir, ni desocuparme de ustedes.-Mi quijada se abrió. Que mentira más grande la de este hombre.

-¿Aclarar qué?. ¿Que fingió estar muerto por 24 años? ¿Que dejó que su madre muriera sin si quiera saber que estaba vivo?. Discúlpeme usted pero nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar- espeté yo. Miré a Emmett en busca de alguna respuesta. Si él quería hablar con ese ser, no se lo impediría, él es libre de decidir lo que quiere hacer. Él asintió en mi dirección y me abrazó por los hombros asintiendo hacia Edward.

-Nosotros dos estuvimos 18 años viviendo con dos personas que nos criaron como sus hijos sin serlo, porque su deber era ser abuelos mientras sus verdaderos hijos se deberían de haber ocupado de criarnos y darnos todo a lo que teníamos derecho. Pero usted optó por la sencilla vía de abandonar a dos recién nacidos, a la madre de ellos y a su propia madre fingiendo estar muerto, eso es peor que dejarnos en casa de la abuela y nunca aparecer de nuevo. Formamos una familia, nos casamos, tenemos nuestro futuro y ni usted ni la otra señora están incluidos, porque la única familia que nosotros tenemos son nuestras parejas y amigos. Así que le diré de buena manera que o se larga de aquí o llamo a la policía, porque para que usted sepa fingir su muerte es un delito, si no que se lo diga un abogado.- Charlie iba a hablar cuando un pequeño sollozo junto a unos pasitos captaron nuestra atención.

-Papitooo- sollozó Amy. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos cuando mi hermano tomó a su hija en brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, parando de sollozar, y metiendo su dedo pulgar en su boca. Al poco rato volvió a quedarse dormida.

-Esto es una familia-Dijo Rose señalándonos a los 4. – y es la única vez que la verá porque usted no tiene derechos sobre ellos. Si no quiere que imponga una orden de alejamiento y una demanda por delito agravado es mejor que se vaya.- Rosalie estaba poniendo en práctica su profesionalismo de abogada. El ser que se hace llamar persona se fue rápido de nuestra casa.

Cuando se fue respiré profundo sintiendo que me habían quitado un peso de encima.-Acaricié mi vientre con mis dos manos como si con ello le transmitiera tranquilidad a mi bebé.

-¿Bella estás bien?- todos me miraban preocupados. No es bueno para una mujer embarazada someterse a tanto estrés.

-¿Sonaría muy loco si digo que apartando el trago amargo que acabamos de pasar, estoy contenta y aliviada?- dije sonriendo un poco.

Rosalie sonrió en respuesta y me dio un abrazo corto.

-No es loco, y aunque siempre haya tenido a mis padres para apoyarme, puedo entender por lo que estás pasando.

Edward me abrazo por la espalda acariciando mi vientre con sus manos, estaba más relajado y Emmett también. Nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

No podía entender como después de haber estado tan molestos ahora estemos riendo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, es como si todos nuestros miedos, inseguridades, molestias y rencores se fueran con ese señor cuando cerramos la puerta. No podía agradecerle más a la vida por haberlo hecho aparecer para poder descargar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Le guiñé un ojo a mi hermano y le sonreí de nuevo. Unos minutos después el Doctor Gerandy o Thom como le gustaba que lo llamáramos llamó a la casa y atendió mi marido, estuvo un rato al teléfono con él y luego colgó dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-¿Sucede algo?- él negó sonriendo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Dice Thom que mañana podemos ir ya que tiene que atender un asunto la semana que viene, si es lo que creo que es, es el mismo congreso a donde mandaron a los cirujanos. –Yo sonreí alegremente, o sea que mañana podía ver a mi bebé. Que emoción.

-¿Quién es Thom?-preguntó Rose confundida.

-Es el ginecobstetra que está llevando mi embarazo. Mañana tenemos el segundo ultra sonido.-les dije emocionada aplaudiendo como Alice.

-Ya te pareces a Alice. – Edward le lanzó un cojín a mi hermano y todos reímos.

- No te metas con mi hermanita-le dijo Edward riendo.

-Díselo a Jasper es él quien la embarazó- mi hermano rió a carcajadas mientras Rose y yo hacíamos el intento de no reír por la cara de Edward.

La cara de mi marido era un poema, estaba como en shock. Más le vale que haya asumido el embarazo de Alice. Vamos! Tiene 6 meses, más temprano que tarde tendrá a su sobrino en brazos.

Por el bien de la salud de mi esposo y el suyo Rose cambió el tema.

-¿Ya han comprado algo para el bebé?-preguntó. Edward sonrió y asintió.

-Le compramos la sillita del carro. Bueno más bien nos la regalaron mis padres.- Cierto! No recordaba que Carlisle y Esme habían venido el fin de semana para traernos la sillita del carro con un gran lazo amarillo. Cuando les preguntamos porque del color del lazo ellos dijeron que no querían que nuestro bebé se ofendiera si ponía azul, y era niña, y si lo ponía rosa y era niño. Su respuesta nos hizo reír mucho.

-Que emoción. Ya verás Bella que todos los mareos y las nauseas valdrán la pena. ¿Cierto Emmett?-Dijo Rose.

Emmett abrazó a mi cuñada y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Eran una pareja espectacular.

-Cierto princesa. Edward, salir a las 2 de la mañana para comprar el antojo valdrá la pena también- nos reímos por la cara que puso Emmett de terror al recordar sus salidas nocturnas. Varias veces me llamó preguntando que eran algunas cosas.

Entre charlas y bromas se pasó la tarde y pronto tuvieron que irse ya que mañana todos trabajábamos temprano.

Cuando se fueron nos fuimos a acostar, una vez cambiados nos acostamos en la cama, yo recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras el rodeaba mi cintura y trazaba formas en mi espalda.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- le pregunté de repente.

-¿Hum?- parece que había interrumpido sus pensamientos (1)

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? Nuestro bebé-le dije.

-Pues…sería lindo tener una niña, pero también un niño, ya sabes enseñarle sobre los deportes y j jugar futbol con el- rió. – No lo se. Si es niño o niña estaré igual de encantado. – yo le sonreí y le di un beso en el cuello para recostarme de nuevo como estaba antes.- ¿Y tú?¿Qué quieres que sea?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues… sería muy gracioso tener una niña, pero sería lindo un niño. ¿Te imaginas que sean gemelos? Una niña y un niño. Sería graciosísimo. – le dije riendo un poco, pero a la vez imaginándonos con dos pequeñitos. Una niña y un niño, con su cabello y mis ojos o al revés…

Con ese lindo pensamiento me quedé dormida.

Esa noche no tuve sueños, dormí largo y corrido. A la mañana siguiente me levantaron unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí corriendo al baño. Me pareció gracioso, nunca me había pasado, creo que era gracioso por ser la primera vez que mi bebé me levanta.

Cuando salí del baño, aproveché para vestirme con una cómoda falda que me llegaba a las rodillas pero de alto me llegaba a la cintura, era con colores morados y azules y me la combiné con una camisa de manga corta blanca y unas zapatillas moradas, cortesía de Alice en una de las tantas compras locas.

Preparé el desayuno, hice panqueques con trocitos de fresa para las mías y con trocitos de chocolate para las de Edward. Le preparé su café como le gustaba, y su inseparable jugo de naranja. En serio no se como le podía gustar el jugo de naranja, era ácido y raro. Yo prefería el jugo de durazno, no se que es, pero no es ácido y eso es lo que más me gustaba.

Dejé todo preparado en la mesa y subí a despertarlo. Al llegar a la habitación lo vi abrazando mi almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me causó tanta ternura y tanta gracia que no pude reprimir las ganas de tomarle una foto, y ni con el flash se despertó. A Esme le encantará esa foto. Quizás se la pueda imprimir y anexarla a su regalo de navidad, aunque todavía quedan tres meses. O tal vez de Halloween, que faltaba menos.

Dejando la cámara sobre la mesita de noche, me acerqué con cuidado a su lado y lo removí un poco. Él se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

-Parece una roca. ¿Cómo duerme tanto?-susurré para mi misma.

Comencé a repartir besos por su cara y poco a poco fue despertando. Me haló del brazo e hizo que me tumbara a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté riendo.

-Quédate conmigo un rato- me dijo adormilado. Era adorable, pero si no se levantaba comeríamos el desayuno frío, y enserio nuestro hijo o hija reclamaba su comida.

-Edward. Levántate. Ya está servido el desayuno y tu hijo o hija y yo tenemos mucha hambre.-Él abrió un ojo sonriéndome y yo hice el puchero que Alice me enseñó. Nunca decía que no a esa cara.

-En serio estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana.- Me dijo riendo pero se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Esperé a que se lavara los dientes y la cara y tal cual en pijama lo guié a la cocina.

-Las tuyas tienen chocolate. Yo tengo las de fresas.- le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Pero él no se sentó sino que se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te daré los buenos días como Dios manda. Buenos días preciosa.-me dio otro beso pero esta vez en los labios y luego se agachó a mi vientre y dijo:- buenos días princesa o campeón- dio un tierno besito a mi vientre y se rió sentándose en la mesa.

-Serás un papá envidiable.- le dije sonriendo con ternura.

-Seremos unos padres envidiables.- corrigió.- sabes que he pensado en algunos nombres de niña, y hay uno que me gusta sobre todos los demás.-No lo veía nervioso desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Me encantaría escuchar el nombre que tienes en mente.- respondí metiéndome un trocito de mis panqueques en la boca y saboreándolo.

-Pensé en Melissa ya sabes es una mezcla entre Marie y Elizabeth. Como ellas fueron tan importantes en nuestras vidas… ¿Qué opinas?- Me dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí dulcemente. Me encantaba ese nombre era muy bonito.

-Me encanta Melissa y me encanta la razón del nombre. –Él sonrió alegre.- Me encantaría que si es niño le pongamos Anthony. ¿Te gusta?- Era su segundo nombre y me parece un nombre de lo más lindo.

-Me encanta. Es un nombre estupendo además quien lo lleva y lo llevará son muy guapos.- bromeó.

-Fanfarrón. – le dije sacándole la lengua.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar él se fue a vestir mientras yo recogía lo que habíamos ensuciado y lo colocaba en el lava platos, le coloqué el jabón donde correspondía y lo encendí. Este aparato, fue un buen agregado que la dueña anterior le había dejado. Era una maravilla.

-¿Lista preciosa?-me preguntó desde mis espaldas.

-Lista-le sonreí, nos dirigimos a la entrada donde tomé mi cartera y mis cosas y él tomó su bata, su maletín y las llaves del auto.

Estaba un poco nerviosa a decir verdad, emocionada pero nerviosa. Era una tontería estar así pero no lo podía evitar. Entramos tomados de la mano, muchas enfermeras aún no superaban el hecho de que este lindo doctor estuviera casado y feliz, me causaba gracia la cara de fastidio que ponía Jane o que ponía Heidi cuando alguna mujer se le restregaba a mi marido y él se las sacudía de encima haciendo algún comentario sobre mi. Una vez Heidi me contó que una de las tipas que se le estaba insinuando a MI hombre le dijo que había estado enferma y él dijo "Si mi esposa también…" y la tipa se fue con la cola entre las patas.

-Bella!.-me llamó Edward. Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré interrogante.-¿Vas a salir del auto o te quedarás aquí?-me preguntó divertido.

-Lo siento. Me distraje.- Le di la mano que me estaba ofreciendo y me ayudó a salir, luego cerró con llave el auto y nos dirigimos hacia su despacho para que él dejara las cosas y luego iríamos con el Doctor Gerandy para el ultrasonido.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho ya Heidi estaba ahí, en cuanto me vio me saludó con un efusivo abrazo y una sonrisa sincera. Era muy buena chica, y digo chica porque era bastante joven, quizás unos dos años mayor que nosotros.

-Doctora Cullen-me abrazó, algunas de las mujeres que tenían pinta de esas que se les insinúan a mi Edward nos vieron sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo estás Heidi?- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien, ya Edward me contó, o mas bien no para de hablar sobre su embarazo.- me guiño un ojo y yo me reí. Ella hizo un gesto para pedirme permiso para colocar sus manos en mi vientre, yo le concedí y ella colocó sus manos en mi vientre.- Guau. Tienes bastante barriga para tan poco tiempo. ¿Es uno solo bebé?.

-hasta donde sabemos si es uno solo.- le dije confundida.

-Hola Heidi.- saludó mi marido desde mi lado. Ella le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa cordial.-¿Lista?- me preguntó.

-Lista.- Me despedí de Heidi quien nos deseó suerte con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

Por los pasillos nos encontramos con un Carlisle un poco atareado.

-Hola papá. ¿Todo bien?- saludó Edward.

-Hola hijo. Hola Bella ¿Cómo están?- nos saludó con una sonrisa cálida.-ya se te nota el embarazo querida. No me había fijado. Todo está bien, sólo un poco de ajetreo por emergencia. De hecho necesito que vengas conmigo Edward.- Carlisle en serio debería estar ajetreado si pide ayuda con tanta urgencia.

-Papá voy con Bella directo con el Doctor Gerandy, al salir te encuentro en emergencia ¿De acuerdo?- Carlisle asintió, me dio un beso en la frente y salió apresurado a emergencia.

-debe haber mucho movimiento para que tu papá esté así.- le comenté mientras esperábamos que saliera el Doctor.

-Tienes toda la razón. Y aunque suene egoísta primero es mi bebé y luego veré que sucede en emergencia.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le sonreí encantada.

-Hola chicos. Pasen- nos saludó Thom. Lo saludamos y entramos a la consulta.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bella?- me preguntó.

-Pues bastante bien en realidad. Un poco de mareo matutino a veces, bastante hambre y bastantes ganas de ir al baño, pero no he tenido nauseas ni he vomitado..- le respondí con lujo de detalles lo que había estado haciendo desde la última revisión.

-Eso es normal, muchas embarazas no sientes nauseas ni mareos, pero si sienten los antojos, el hambre, las ganas de ir al baño… Es muy normal. Ahora pasaremos a hacerte el ultrasonido para ver como va el crecimiento. Todavía no podremos ver que sexo es ya que es muy temprano y todavía ciertas partes de su anatomía se están formando. – Me levanté de la silla y fui a colocarme la bata fea e incómoda que siempre me mandan a poner cuando me van a revisar.

-Bien chicos. ¿Preparados para ver a su bebé?.- nos preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada. Era un hombre agradable, me atrevería a decir que nos dobla la edad y habrá visto más embarazos de los que puede contar, y aún así no perdía la sonrisa y la capacidad de hacerle sentir esperanza y calidez a las mujeres embarazadas.

Tomó la botella que contenía el gel y me lo aplicó en el vientre, él también hizo referencia a lo grande que estaba para el poco tiempo que tenía, comenzaba a asustarme que la gente se sorprendiera tanto. Cuando terminó de colocar el líquido gel, tomó el aparato que según el doctor Gerandy se llama transductor, me lo pasó por el vientre, esparciendo el gel, luego de haberlo esparcido comenzó a hacer un poco de presión para que captara bien a mi bebé, pronto lo vimos en la pantallita, y él nos iba indicando que era cada cosa, me emocionó mucho verlo.

-Míralo es tan chiquito- le dije a Edward emocionada, una lagrima se escapó por mi mejilla y él rió adorablemente quitándome la lágrima con su pulgar en una dulce caricia.

-Esas hormonas Bella…- se burló el doctor y yo le saqué la lengua a lo que él rió con burla y Edward también.

-Espera un momento- dijo deteniéndose a ver algo con mucho interés.- Imposible…-Volvió a pasar la máquina varias veces por el mismo lugar en mi vientre y seguía observando con detenimiento algo en la pantalla. Cómo aún no lo podía creer palpó con sus manos mi vientre y se veía confundido. Miré a Edward preocupada y él solo me sonrió para calmarme.

Thom llamó a Renata, su colega y ella entró presentándose con una sonrisa amable, el Doctor Gerandy le preguntó algo señalando la pantalla y diciendo cosas como "Pero ¿Porqué no se notó en el primer eco?" y cosas así.

-¿Todo está bien con mi bebé?- le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Renata sonreía abiertamente y divertida.

-Todo está perfecto Doctora Cullen no se preocupe.- su tono me relajó un poco pero seguía preocupada.-Ya diles Thom la pobre muchacha se va a ahogar de preocupación.- le recriminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bella, Edward. No solo es un bebé. Son dos. Tendrán gemelos.-Edward se quedó en shock y yo comencé a reír nerviosamente. Pronto Edward se recuperó del shock y me vio emocionado.

-Tendremos Gemelos preciosa.-Me dio un beso cargado de sentimiento y no le importó tener público.

Tenía la sensación de que esta noche tendríamos una gran celebración.

Ahora tendríamos que comprar el doble de ropita, otra sillita para bebé, dos cunas. Estaba tan emocionada. Dos bebés.

-Felicitaciones papás. Sus bebés están sanos y tienen un buen tamaño para los casi tres meses que tienes Bella. Pronto verás que tienes un gran vientre que creerás que salió de la nada, tienes que tener cuidado, no es solo un bebé, son dos, come frutas, hierro, proteínas, si te sientes mal toma bastante agua. Nada de café y cuida la cantidad de comida chatarra que consumas. Es bastante lógico que comas el doble de lo que comías antes ya que tienes que alimentar a dos bebés.- me explicó, Edward hacía nota mental de todo lo que Thom decía para aplicarlo. Estaba segura de que él estaría dispuesto a comer lo mismo que yo si lo dejara hacerlo.

Cuando la consulta terminó le agradecimos a Renata y al Doctor Gerandy y salimos con unas enormes sonrisas.

-Guau preciosa. Estoy demasiado contento.-Me abrazó y me dio una vuelta en el aire como hizo el día que acepté ser su novia y cuando le dije que si me quería casar con él. Creo que en él darle la vuelta a alguien en el aire era su modo de explotar su felicidad.

-Estoy tan contenta Edward. Dos bebés. Es demasiado irreal. Te amo tanto- él tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso. Lástima que nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido de su buscapersonas, era su padre que lo solicitaba con urgencia en emergencia.

-Te veo en el almuerzo hermosa.-Me dio un último beso antes de salir corriendo a emergencia.

Con una sonrisa enorme, el ultrasonido en mis manos y la cabeza en las nubes me dirigí hacia mi consultorio. Esme se pondría tan contenta con la noticia.

Me acordé de mi abuela y lo contenta que se puso cuando la vecina a la que ayudamos con su embarazo le dio la noticia de que tendría una niña. Me sentí un poco triste por no estar con mi abuela ahora, pero sabía que ella estaba contenta mirándome con el abuelo desde donde estén. Todo lo que era ahora, se lo debía a ellos dos, por eso me encantó el detalle de Edward de que si era niña la llamaríamos en honor a nuestras abuelas. Era una nimiedad en comparación con todo lo que ellas habían hecho por nosotros pero era nuestro modo de agradecerles y tenerlas presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>El poema completo es una hermosura y me pareció adecuado para este capi tan lindo!<strong>

**" "" No conosco aun sus cuerpitos pero los amo desde el momento que supe que crecian en mi.**

**No escucho aun sus llantos pero siento en mi pancita el latir de sus corazoncitos.**

**No acaricio aun lo suave de sus manitas, pero ellos acarician mi pancita con sus pataditas.**

**No se como seran sus ojos, sus rostros ni sus deditos... pero son hermosos, son suavidad y dulzura pura.**

**No se aun que nombres les eligire.**  
><strong>Pero ellos llenaran mi alma de alegria cada vez que me llamen: MAMA...""<strong>

**(1) Tal cual como en Twilight cuando están en casa de Bella la primera vez que Bella se entera que Edward la espia de noche... Cuando ella le pregunta con que frecuencia y el responde "Humm?" ella dice que parece que ha interrumpido una linea de sus pensamientos... bueno aquí es igual :p... un abrazo **

**REVIEWSSSS:):):) lleguemos a 70 vamos chicas se que podemos... superemos a la primera parte que tiene 96 reviews:)... que emocion que llevemos 66 reviews estoy muy contenta!:) mil graciasss**


	11. Pintando a Ethan

**HOLA HERMOSASSSS! LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENÍA UN EXAMEN PARA EL QUE TUVE QUE LEER MUCHO Y PUES EN SERIO ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR ESO, MAS OTRO EXAMEN QUE ERAN CONCEPTOS MEDIO COMPLEJOS JAJAJA... **

**PERO VALE LA PENA ESPERAR! **

**PEDI LLEGAR A 70 Y LLEGAMOS A 75, ESTOY DEMASIADO CONTENTA! LLEGUEMOS A 80 PORFAAAAAA!...:):):):) SOBRA DECIR QUE MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS Y SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRO QUE EL CAPI Y EL PEQUEÑO POEMITA DEL BEBE LES HAYA GUSTADO!:)... LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI A TODAS!...**

**como prometí, pongo un poco más de Alice y Jasper...no era mucho como pense que lo pondría pero me gusta como va... creo que daré un avance al final del capi... :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Pintando a Ethan...<strong>_

**ALICE POV**

Dos meses es lo que faltaba para tener a mi bebe conmigo. Jasper estaba alucinando con todo esto, siempre le hablaba a Ethan- como se llamaría nuestro bebé-y sufría un poco con las hormonas, que atacaban en los momentos más inesperados.

Afortunadamente las nauseas pasaron cuando pise los cuatro meses, en verdad eran bastante desagradables, cosa que ponía a Jasper bastante preocupado, siempre me preguntaba si era normal que vomitara tanto, o me mareara tanto.

Él trabajaba como psicólogo, y aunque le hubiera llamado la atención la psicología forense, se decidió por la psicología en general. Tenía el consultorio en una pequeña clínica que quedaba cerca del hospital donde trabaja mi hermano. Atiende desde niños, adolescentes, adultos, personas mayores etc.

Hacía una semana que mi jefa me había dado el reposo pre-natal, pues ella sabía lo que se sentía estar embarazada. Me cansaba rápido, a veces me ponía de mal humor, y los pies se me hinchaban. Era un desastre pero un desastre feliz.

-¿Ali?-escuché que gritaba Jazz y luego escuché la puerta cerrarse. Amaba como siempre que llegara a casa me llamara, aunque supiera donde estaba.

-Aquí- le dije asomando mi cabeza por arriba del sofá donde estaba acostada.

Él rio adorablemente y se acercó a mi.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó levantando mis pies para colocarlos en su regazo.

-Pues hemos estado muy bien. Aunque este pequeño de acá- dije poniendo mis manos en mi vientre- se ha estado moviendo bastante.

Mi Jazz puso sus manos en mi vientre y lo besó, poco a poco acariciándolo me quedé dormida.

**JASPER POV**

Estaba muy emocionado con la noticia de mi campeón en camino, ya teníamos su habitación lista, la cuna, el moisés, la silla del carro, teníamos todo listo. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett y mi papá nos ayudarían a pintar la habitación esta semana, mientras las chicas hablaban en la sala o en el jardín de la casa.

Habíamos tomado esto como una actividad para hombres o MACHOS como quería Emmett que se llamara, lo habíamos ayudado a él con la decoración de la habitación de Amy aunque claro bajo la intensa supervisión de Esme. Esta vez Esme no nos regañaría por querer poner la habitación verde agua en lugar de rosado claro.

Sonreí recordando ese momento…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Habíamos quitado todos los muebles que mi hermana y Emmett habían colocado en la habitación, Rose tenía 7 meses de embarazo, faltaba poco para que Alice y yo nos casáramos y Edward y Bella también. Aunque vivíamos como si ya estuviéramos casados, nunca podría no vivir ese momento y hacerlo realmente oficial._

_Edward y yo habíamos acordado que un color muy lindo para la habitación sería verde agua, no es muy de niño, es como el amarillo, imparcial. Mi padre quería que fuera rosado, porque cuando Rose y yo nacimos nuestra habitación fue amarillo en deferencia a mi, pero cuando cumplimos un años nos pusieron en habitaciones distintas para que cumplieran su sueño de pintar una habitación rosa y una azul, Carlisle opinó lo mismo mientras que Emmett no sabía que decir. _

_Justo cuando habíamos dicho que el verde agua sería ideal mi hermana entró en la habitación y como sus hormonas no le daban tregua gritó como loca:_

_-MAMÁ, ESME. SUS HIJOS QUIEREN PINTAR LA HABITACIÓN DE COLOR NIÑO!- quise burlarme de ella y decirle que ese color no existía pero Emmett me dirigió una mirada que decía que ni lo intentara._

_Las chicas llegaron a la habitación para ver porque hacíamos tanto alboroto._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mi madre._

_-Mamá Jasper y Edward quieren que la habitación sea verde._

_-Agua- corregimos mi cuñado y yo recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Rosalie._

_-Chicos, es una niña. Se queda rosado.- Dijeron Bella y Alice a la vez. Edward miró a Bella como un ciego mira la luz y yo miré a Alice soñando con el día en que pintáramos la habitación de nuestro hijo o hija, ella captó mi mirada y caminó para abrazarme por la cintura. Mi madre nos vio y me sonrió feliz. Ya me la imaginaba llorando en la boda. _

_Carlisle y mi padre chocaron las manos riendo porque ellos habían dicho que lo querían rosado._

_Cuando pintamos la habitación, cabe decir que había mas pintura en nostros cinco que en las paredes de la habitación, todo por culpa de Emmett que había salpicado a Edward con pintura rosada y como Edward no es para nada vengativo – nótese el sarcasmo- él no hizo nada mejor que pasarle la brocha rosada en el brazo. ¿Cómo quedamos mi padre, Carlisle y yo pintados? Nunca lo sabré pero las chicas rieron a mas no poder cuando nos vieron._

_-Solo espero que hayan dejado pintura en las paredes- dijo Rosalie riendo fuertemente._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-¿Jazz?- la voz de mi pequeña duende me sacó de mis recuerdos, había dormido toda la tarde, su gran barriga sumada al constante movimiento de Ethan tratando de acomodarse para estar en posición para nacer, no la dejaban dormir bien.

-Aquí estoy linda.- le dije acariciando su corto cabello. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos poco a poco-¿Quieres comer algo?- ella sonrió asintiendo e incorporándose en el sofá.

-Me apetece comer comida china ¿Quieres?- amaba la comida china, es uno de los pocos antojos de Alice en los que la he acompañado.

-Claro. ¿Salimos o la pido a domicilio?- le pregunté.

-Mejor salgamos, quiero tomar aire, a ver si tu hijo se deja de mover tanto.- Asentí y la ayudé a levantarse, ella se fue a duchar mientras yo la esperaba en la sala ya que mientras ella dormía yo me había bañado y vestido, por si a caso.

Al cabo de una hora ella apareció luciendo un lindo vestido de maternidad con unas sandalias planas que ella misma había diseñado. Poco a poco sus diseños se iban haciendo realidad, primero la ropa para bebés, luego la de embarazadas y algunos vestidos informales que se había inventado.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que Alice ya tenía su propia marca de ropa, y que los conjuntos que había diseñado los tenía en una de las habitaciones escondidas que tenía la casa, su propia tienda estaba en proceso de remodelación, ella quiso pagar eso pero mis padres insistieron en que ellos le harían ese regalo, considerándolo como un segundo regalo de bodas.

-Estás preciosa Alice.- Ella me sonrió y tomó mi mano con su mano libre, ya que su vestido de maternidad era strapple y en su mano derecha tenía su cartera y un suéter blanco a juego con su vestido de bacterias blancos y azul.

-Gracias- respondió.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, Alice estaba radiante, un matrimonio de una pareja mayor se nos acercó durante la comida y nos felicitaron por nuestro hijo, lo que nos sorprendió fue que dijeran que era un barón, no lo habíamos mencionado en nuestra conversación, pero igual agradecimos y ellos con una sonrisa se fueron del restaurante.

-Que detalle tan lindo- dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes, me reí bajito para diversión de ella que se restregó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Edward había llamado a toda la familia prácticamente gritando que sería papá por partida doble, supusimos que estaba en alta voz porque escuchamos como Bella se reía de fondo, burlándose de mi cuñado.

Esa noche Alice y yo dormimos corrido, nos levantamos un poco tarde, pero fue gracias a Emmett que gritó que estaban en camino.

Alice se fue a vestir y yo recogí un poco los cojines que habíamos colocado en el suelo ayer cuando estuvimos en el sofá. De resto la casa estaba en orden, los chicos me ayudarían a sacar los muebles de la habitación de Ethan y nos pondríamos a pintar.

Cuando llegó Emmett con mi sobrina consentida y mi hermana les abrí con una sonrisa.

-Tito Jazz!- gritó Amy abrazando mis piernas. La cargué como siempre hacía, dejé un beso en la mejilla de mi hermana y le di una palmada a Emmett en la espalda.

-¿Dónde está el globo terráqueo?- Emmett había descubierto que era la única broma que le podía hacer a Alice en relación con su barriga, sin que ella se pusiera sentimental.

-Deja de llamarme así Emmett.- dijo Alice apareciendo en la sala con unos shorts de maternidad y una camisa verde manzana.

- Pues por hoy te llamaré manzana radioactiva. Redonda y brillante.- Rosalie escondió su sonrisa y yo mi risa en el cabello de mi sobrina, pero es que la camisa verde brillante de mi esposa daba a Emmett material para burlarse.

-Prefiero lo del globo terráqueo- suspiró dramáticamente con una sonrisa, supe que le había causado gracia el comentario de Emmett.

Justo Emmett iba a decir algo más cuando tocaron el timbre.

Eran los que faltaban. Bella con sus tres meses y su barriga, Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, mis padres y los de Edward mirando con diversión a los recién descubiertos padres, aunque más bien mi padre y Carlisle miraban divertidos a Bella mientras que Esme y madre veían enfadados al sonriente Edward.

-Vaya que se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar juntos.

-Tia Sa!- dijo Amy viendo a mi casi hermana que tenía los ojos aguados. Pasé a Amy de mis brazos a los de Bella pero impidiendo su paso mientras que los demás pasaron.

-¿Jasper?- llamó mi atención.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté preocupado, siempre miré a Bella del mismo modo en que miraba a Rose. Me daba rabia que sus maridos la hicieran rabiar por las hormonas.

-Las hormonas y Edward no ayudan mucho.- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos.

Amy le quitó la lágrima con su manita y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, no cabe duda que la habían criado muy bien, era un niña espectacular.

-¿Tía Onita tiste?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Bella la vio con una sonrisa.

-Solo que tus primitos han hecho que tía Bella se sienta enferma.- le explicó y Amy asintió. Luego bajó la vista al vientre de Bella y puso su manita allí.

-tetos. Tía oita tiste!- dijo a modo de regaño. Yo reí al ver la adorable escena de mi sobrina diciendo "quietos. Tía bonita triste". Sus rizos dorados saltaron cuando movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté luego de la intervención de Amy.

-Mejor. Gracias Jazz. ¿Tú como has estado con Alice?- preguntó pasando por fin a la sala, desde donde oíamos a Emmett hablar con Alice y a ella fruncir el ceño o reírse.

-Ha estado incómoda, Ethan se ha estado moviendo bastante y Alice está teniendo problemas para dormir por el movimiento del bebé, pero de resto ha estado bien, han disminuido los antojos y las hormonas se están controlando un poco.

-Me alegro. El médico dice que eso es normal ya que el embarazo está llegando a su fin.

Bella ignoró a su marido por un buen rato, si Edward la estaba haciendo enfadar a propósito se merecía que lo ignorara. Emmett tuvo la atención de Bella por un buen rato y salieron al jardín, mientras que Alice se llevó a su hermano a la cocina con la excusa de que lo ayudara con el café y el té y las galletas.

-Creo que eso ha sido raro- dijo Rose haciéndole una cola en los rizos de su hija quien tenía a su Barbie en la mano y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para mi.

Edward y Alice estuvieron un buen rato en la cocina, incluso se tardaron más que Bella y Emmett.

De repente Amy levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Todos la vimos curiosos, ella me haló del brazo para llevarme aparte del grupo y me dijo como secreto.

-_Fdodes a tía onita.-_ le sonreí, sin duda había heredado el detallismo de Emmett.

-Amy y yo ya venimos vamos a una misión secreta- Amy se rió colocando sus manos en su boca y Emmett la veía con una sonrisa de bobo.

Fuimos al jardín y le corté unas pequeñas florecitas blancas que salían alrededor de otras flores más y se las di para que se las regalara a Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Amy tenía las flores escondidas detrás de ella, me coloqué al lado de mi hermana que ya había visto lo que su hija escondía.

-¿Flores?- me preguntó.

-fue su idea.- dije en voz alta para que supieran todos y Amy se llevara el crédito por su lindo detalle con su tía.

Cuando se las dio estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, y se veía terriblemente adorable pues su colita de caballo le daba toda la inocencia del mundo a esa muñequita de porcelana.

-Aawww Amy, son muy lindas princesa!.- le dijo Bella sonriendo alegre.- ¿Me regalas un abrazo?- Amy se trepó por las piernas de su tía y le dio un abrazo.

Al cabo de dos horas Bella y Edward habían vuelto a ser los dos tortolos que conocíamos y los chicos fuimos a la habitación para quitar los muebles.

Alice apareció acompañada de Amy.

-La habitación será azul. Nada de inventar colores extraños como se que hacen- nos señaló a todos y Amy le dio la mano para desaparecer por la puerta de enfrente donde estaba la habitación de juegos.

-Tu esposa a veces me da miedo- Dijo Emmett, Carlisle y yo reímos afirmando lo que Emmett acababa de decir.

* * *

><p><strong>NO GARANTIZO QUE EL AVANCE SEA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI PERO TRATARÉ DE QUE SI ...<strong>

**Avance: **

****_-Más te vale que sea importante..._

_- Tan importante como que tu hermana está dando a luz.- respondí molesto y nervioso._


	12. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Espero que nos apoyen y mil perdones por no ser lo que ustedes esperaban**

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

**Espero pronto subir un nuevo capitulo...;)...hasta pronto ;)...**


	13. Chapter 12: Bienvenido Ethan!

**Hola hermosas! mil gracias por los reviews! me alegro muchisimo que les guste esta locura a mi tambien me encanta escribirla disfruto mucho con ella!... Lamento haberlas hecho esperar pero con los examenes finales de la uni y unos trabajos que me mandaban no tenía tregua para nada...**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!... este capi me encanto haberlo escrito me emociono muchisimo!..**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!... un abrazo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tener un bebé es el acto más maravillosamente irracional posible de dos enamorados."Anónimo.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 12: Bienvenido Ethan!**_

**ALICE POV**

Los últimos dos meses habían sido una verdadera tortura para mí. No podía dormir completamente acostada, ya que Ethan se movía mucho, dificultándome la respiración. Estaba más incómoda que antes, y ni hablar del humor que cargaba. Creo que Jasper se merece un premio por la paciencia que ha tenido conmigo a pesar de actuar como una embarazada amargada. Ya faltaba casi nada, para que mi bebe naciera. Días en realidad.

Entre Jasper y yo habíamos acordado en que era pertinente hacer una maleta para el hospital y mantenerla al lado de la cama solo por si acaso. En la maleta habíamos colocado varios conjuntos para el bebé y dos pijamas para mí, más una muda de ropa para cuando nos dieran de alta en el hospital.

Jasper siendo su propio jefe había decidido reducir las consultas al mínimo, de modo que solo trabajaba desde las 8 hasta la 1 de la tarde, para así estar atento a cualquier cambio que me ocurriera.

Llevaba un rato levantada, esta había sido una noche milagrosa ya que Ethan me había dejado dormir la noche completa sin dar patadas o removerse tanto y vaya que eso era relajante, así que ahora estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente viendo televisión esperando que Jasper se levantara.

Ethan llevaba horas sin moverse así que pensaba que estaba dormido, hasta que me dio una patada y se removió inquieto.

-Buenos días cariño-susurré acariciando mi gran vientre. Como respuesta recibí una patadita un poco más suave que la anterior.- Si que tienes ganas de salir ¿No?- escuché como Jazz reía detrás de mí, y me giré para verlo mirarme con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Buenos días duende- Me resultaba un poco extraño que todavía me llamara así después de cuatro años de habernos conocido pero era tierno.

-Buenos días Jazz- respondí correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Él se acercó a mi lado para sentarse en el sillón, me acunó en sus brazos y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó acariciando mi vientre.

-Pues me duele bastante la espalda, pero apartando ese hecho estoy bien. Ethan ha estado tranquilo toda la noche y me ha dejado dormir.- le respondí entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos encima de mi prominente barriga.

-Es bueno que hayas descansado. Te tocaba.-le sonreí y él me respondió dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Haré algo para almorzar. ¿Quieres algo en especial?.-preguntó levantándose del sofá.

Justo iba a responder cuando sentí un líquido caliente resbalar por mis piernas y mojar mi pantalón.

-Ehhh…existe la posibilidad de o que me haya hecho pipí o haya roto fuentes- le dije con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó sorprendido.

-Que creo que rompí fuentes.- le dije calmadamente.

Me levanté para ir al baño y verificar si era sangre o pipi. Como era de esperarse Jasper fue detrás de mí, ya que si había roto fuentes pronto empezarían las contracciones. Pensándolo bien me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esto de dar a luz, nunca lo había pensado a profundidad.

Cuando me bajé los pantalones, me di cuanta de que efectivamente había roto fuentes.

-Jazz corre por una falda y ropa interior y por el bolso del bebé-le dije comenzando a alterarme.

Jasper hizo lo que le dije mudo pero sus movimientos eran torpes y nerviosos.

Fuimos al auto más rápido de lo que imaginé y cuando iba a hablar lo que salió fue un grito de dolor por causa de una contracción. Tenía idea de que dolían, entre Rose y mi madre se habían encargado de decírmelo pero nunca pensé que fuera tan doloroso.

-Respira profundo Alice. Inhala y exhala- hice lo que me dijo y sorprendentemente me fui calmando un poco- Muy bien duende. Sigue así. Llamaré a Edward y a los chicos.

El camino al hospital fue largo, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Sólo tuve dos contracciones en los 10 minutos que duro el viaje al hospital.

Jazz no había podido comunicarse todavía con Edward pero los demás miembros de la familia estaban avisados.

-Trata de hablar con Bella- dije respirando con dificultad.

-Ya lo intenté y tampoco responde.- dijo frustrado.

**JASPER POV**

Alice estaba en trabajo de parto y Edward no respondía el maldito celular. Mis nervios juntados con los gritos de Alice no hacían nada bueno. Afortunadamente las contracciones eran cada 10 minutos. Si mi duende no estuviera pasando tanto dolor estaría más emocionado de lo que estoy. Es decir amaba la idea de que en cuestión de horas vería a mi bebé pero era un poco egoísta estar tan feliz viendo que Alice estaba sufriendo con las contracciones.

Intenté llamar a Bella pero tampoco me respondía el teléfono. A la quinta vez que llamé a Edward y él respondió con un gruñido.

-Tu hermana está dando a luz.- le dije molesto por haber recibido como respuesta un gruñido.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó al otro lado de la línea.

Alice gritó con otra contracción mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del auto, cuando la contracción pasó respiró profundo varias veces.

-Que tu hermana esta dando a luz. Estamos en el hospital.- Le repetí tratando de calmarme. Yo no tenía la culpa de que siguieran durmiendo a las 12 del medio día.

-Mierda!. Ya salimos para allá.- dijo rápidamente para luego colgar la llamada.

-Vamos Alice respira profundo- le dije. Ahora las contracciones eran cada 7 minutos. Si seguía así para el final de la tarde ya tendríamos a nuestro bebé en brazos.

Afortunadamente al entrar en el hospital nos conseguimos con Carlisle que estaba acompañado del ginecólogo de Alice y un par de enfermeras con una silla de ruedas.

-¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?- preguntó mi suegro.

-Cada 7 minutos.- respondí inmediatamente. Alice entre su sudoroso rostro me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver.

-Bien. Hay que monitorearla constantemente. Y ver cuantos centímetros ha dilatado- esta vez fue el ginecólogo quien respondió.

Rápidamente nos guiaron a una habitación, donde estaríamos hasta que el bebé naciera y nos dieran de alta. Bueno dieran a Alice y al bebé de alta.

-Bien linda necesito que pongas los pies en los estribos. Tengo que revisarte.-Alice recostó su cabeza en la almohada respirando profundo. Como pudo colocó los pies en los estribos, dándole al ginecólogo una amplia vista de su parte íntima. Esto no me molestó como pensé que lo haría. Estaba demasiado concentrado acariciando la cabeza de mi esposa como para que este hecho me afectara. Además de que el doctor era un profesional, así que no había razón por la que me molestara.

-Bien. Solo has dilatado 7 centímetros. Bastante si tenemos en cuenta que has roto fuentes apenas hace media hora. Es normal que tardes un poco en dilatar los 10 centímetros. Vendré en media hora más para ver como avanzas, mientras tanto trata de respirar profundo durante la contracción. Te ayuda al flujo de aire.- Alice asintió y el doctor salió de la habitación dejándonos solos con Carlisle.

-Se que no es un muy buen momento para decir esto pero estoy contento. Mi nieto ya va a nacer.- dijo emocionado. Alice rió pero se vio interrumpida por una contracción.

Diez minutos después tocaron la puerta de la habitación, le di un beso en la frente a Alice dejándola en manos de Carlisle un momento mientras contestaba la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con todos los chicos allí incluyendo mis padres y Esme.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Esme entre emocionada y preocupada.

-Todo va bien. Ha dilatado 7 centímetros y las contracciones son más seguidas. Carlisle está tratando de calmarla un momento.-respondí destilando más emoción que preocupación.

Edward suspiró aliviado mientras Bella con su gran barriga de cinco meses acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Iré a ver como va todo. En veinte minutos viene el doctor de nuevo. Les aviso si algo cambia.- Por órdenes del ginecólogo y de Carlisle solo podría estar yo en la habitación y claro que Esme también pero solo por unos pocos minutos, ya que si había mucha gente, eso pondría más nerviosa a Alice y no era recomendable.

-Gracias.- respondió Edward palmeando mi hombro. Lucía más relajado que como lo había visto cuando abrí la puerta. Le di una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y entré en la habitación de nuevo.

-Eran los chicos. Querían saber como va todo- les dije. Alice me miró un poco asustada.

-Edward- me dijo. Sabía que quería hablar con su hermano. Era un momento importante para ella y él siempre había estado para ella.

-Está con los demás afuera. Estaba preocupado por ti pero en cuanto le dije que estabas bien se relajó. Les dije que los mantendría informados.-Ella se relajó un poco y me sonrió.

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

-No hay de qué linda- le di un beso en la frente y no pasó mucho hasta que tuvo otra contracción.-Respira Ali. Inhala y exhala, como te dijo el doctor- le recordé. Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse pero al parecer esta contracción había sido más fuerte que las demás y más larga.

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo hija. Estas cosas suelen tardar bastante. Trata de relajarte.-Alice sonrió a su padre quién sostenía una de sus manos.-recuerdo todo lo que tardo tu madre en traerlos a ti y a tu hermano al mundo. Creo que fue como un día entero de contracciones, teniendo en cuenta que tu y tu hermano no se ponían de acuerdo en quien debía salir primero, así que fueron como 2 horas nada más en que ustedes dos nacieran.-nunca había escuchado de gemelos que " pelearan" por nacer, pero si había escuchado de partos que duraban hasta 10 horas. Solo esperaba que Alice no estuviera tanto tiempo bajo contracciones. Y con la esperanza de que ya había dilatado 7 centímetros.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella incrédula.-seguro Edward quería salir primero y no me dejaba. Por eso salí tan bajita- dijo a modo de broma, logrando que su padre riera.

-Eres una parturienta única. Tienes la mentalidad para hacer chistes mientras estás en trabajo de parto.- dijo su padre impresionado.

Alice solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de que otra contracción igual que la anterior la golpeara, Carlisle le recordó que debía respirar durante la contracción para que ella lo hiciera ya que lo hacía era pujar.

La puerta se abrió luego de que dieran tres golpecitos en ella, dejando ver al ginecólogo que venía con el aliento entrecortado, como si hubiera corrido.

-Siento haberme demorado. Pero hay varias embarazadas que se pusieron de acuerdo para dar a luz hoy, aunque no todas están tan dilatadas como tú.- Carlisle le dio una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro en comprensión, mi suegro a pesar de ser cirujano también era ginecólogo así que sabía cómo se sentía.

-Si necesitas ayuda, una vez que Alice haya dado a luz puedo ayudarte. No me importa estar de día libre.-se ofreció Carlisle.

-No te preocupes. Solo son tres muchachas pero apenas han dilatado unos pocos centímetros.-En ese momento Alice tuvo otra contracción, ahora eran cada 4 minutos, y eso me ponía más nervioso que antes.-Bien veamos como vas.-Dijo colocándose entre las piernas de mi esposa.- falta poco llevas 8 centímetros de dilatación. ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?-preguntó serio mirando su reloj.

-Ahora son cada 4 minutos.-le dije. Él asintió pensativo viendo su reloj todavía.

-Bien, si sigues así en unas dos o tres horas máximo estarás lista para dar a luz-Por un lado me alegré y por el otro me desesperé. ¿Tres horas viendo como Alice casi lloraba con las contracciones?-Has ido bastante rápido. Si para las 6 de la tarde diste a luz habrás tardado solo seis horas en trabajo de parto. Siéntete afortunada linda hay mujeres que tardan más de diez horas.-Justo como pensaba hace rato. Vi mi reloj y con sorpresa noté que eran las tres de la tarde. Los chicos debían estar preocupados, sería mejor que los llamara para avisarles.

-Llamaré a los chicos un momento. ¿De acuerdo?- le dije a Alice quien asintió dándome una sonrisa cansada.- Trata de calmarte un poco. Te quiero duende.- le di un beso rápido en los labios y salí de la habitación para llamar a Edward.

Al primer tono me respondió. :-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada todavía. Solo lleva 8 centímetros de dilatación. El doctor cree que ha estado rápido, dice que si sigue a este ritmo para la de la tarde estará lista para dar a luz. Las contracciones son cada 4 minutos.- le informé.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por avisar. Llama cualquier cosa. Estaremos atentos, estamos en la cafetería que está frente al hospital. Bella no se sentía muy bien así que la llevamos a que comiera y tomara algo.- Respondió tranquilo. Estaba seguro que entre su madre y Bella lo habían calmado, sin ellas dos en su vida no se que sería de mi amigo.

-Tranquilo trataré de informarles como va todo. Salúdame a Bella y a mis sobrinos.- dije sonriendo un poco. Él rió y respondió que con gusto lo haría.- Bien. Tengo que volver, los mantendré informados- me despedí y colgué la llamada.

Me devolví a la habitación y Alice estaba perlada en sudor con un Carlisle sonriente a su lado, sentí como si me hubiera perdido de algún comentario, pero preferí no preguntar.

Mi duende me interrogó con la mirada así que le conté lo que me había dicho Edward.

-¿Bella se siente mal?-preguntó preocupada.

-Según Edward solo se mareo un poco, dijo que no ha estado comiendo muy bien entre ayer y hoy así que están en la cafetería de enfrente comiendo algo.-Alice asintió aún preocupada y estaba segura de que no se le iría la preocupación hasta ver a Bella o en su defecto hablar con ella.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Bella, pasándole el aparato a Alice para que hablara con ella.

**ALICE POV**

Decir que dolía era nada en comparación con lo que sentía. Con cada contracción veía al inframundo entero en ropa interior y parecía burlarse de mi.

Pero mi dolor pasó a un segundo plano cuando Jazz me informó que mi cuñada y mejor amiga no había estado comiendo bien en los últimos dos días. Me preocupé inmediatamente, quería hablar con ella y verla pero me sentía como en cuarentena, solo entraba mi padre el doctor y mi Jazz y alguna que otra enfermera para comprobar mis signos vitales y los de mi bebé.

Así que cuando Jazz me pasó el teléfono para que hablara con Bella me alegre de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo Jasper?- pregunto mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Si. Sucede que mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada no ha estado comiendo bien y eso no es correcto.-reprendí medio en broma medio en serio.

-¿Alice?-preguntó con emoción y escuché vagamente un alboroto a su alrededor.

-Si. Soy yo. El que este en trabajo de parto no me impide regañarte por teléfono.-Una contracción llegó así que aparté el teléfono y respiré profundo como me habían explicado mil veces. Cuando la contracción pasó coloque de nuevo el teléfono en mi oreja.

-¿Quién te dijo que no he comido bien?- preguntó impresionada.

-oh querida a estas alturas deberías saber que yo lo se todo- reí misteriosamente.

-Alice…- reprendió en broma Bella.

-Bien. Tu marido le dijo al mío y él me lo dijo a mí. ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunté ahora seria.

-Nada de que debas preocuparte Alice. Simplemente que tus sobrinos no coinciden en que les gusta y que no y a veces me dan nauseas. Aunque estas fueron las primeras en los últimos dos meses. Ya sabes que me sucedió lo mismo que a ti. Se me fueron los vómitos al pisar el cuarto mes y medio.- me informo ella con un suspiro resignado.

-Bien. Pero si para mañana no has comido bien haré que mi padre vaya hasta tu casa y te haga una dieta estricta.- le amenacé. Nunca me ha gustado ver a mis amigas débiles. Cuando Rose estaba mal por las nauseas con Amy le dije lo mismo y creo que mi hermosa sobrina me entendió porque dejó comer bien a su madre.

-de acuerdo. Ahora ocúpate de traer a Ethan al mundo y después discutimos sobre mi alimentación- De fondo escuché unas risas y un murmullo a su lado.- Ah y Edward te manda un beso. Sinceramente Alice tu hermano está paranoico, falta poco para que lo sedemos. No se como hará cuando me toque a mi.- El murmullo paró pero le siguió la risa de Bella.- Se ha puesto pálido Alice. Es un poema- se rió de nuevo causando que me riera también.- Bien te dejo para sigas en tu labor de traer a mi sobrino a una vida de locos. Te quiero. Emmett y Rose te mandan saludos.-Añadió rápidamente.

-Salúdalos a todos de mi parte y dile a tu marido que se tranquilice que quien está dando a luz soy yo no él.- dije con humor y tras una breve despedida colgamos la llamada.

Apenas colgué me vino una contracción fortísima y muy dolorosa. No pude evitar pujar en lugar de respirar profundo.

-Alice. Respira.- me recordó Jasper.

-Respira un demonio. Esta dolió más- refunfuñé molesta.

Mi padre llamó al ginecólogo cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba y en pocos minutos lo tuve de vuelta revisando mi dilatación.

-Tu hijo tiene prisa por salir. Estoy seguro que en 1 hora o menos podrás dar a luz. Es mejor que te vayamos trasladando a quirófano.- Me explicó el doctor. No dijo si había dilatado más o seguía igual pero a juzgar por su expresión podría concluir que había dilatado un centímetro.

En el camino mi padre llamó a los chicos de nuevo para avisarles de la buena nueva.

Camino al quirófano tuve tres contracciones y eso era mucho. Varias personas me miraban sorprendidas, con sonrisas y otras seguro con envidia por tener a mi hermoso esposo a mi lado.

-Falta poco para tenerlo en nuestros brazos duende, pero respira profundo.- me dijo un Jazz emocionado mientras me trasladaban de la silla de ruedas a la camilla del quirófano.

-Lo se. Es tan increíble.- le dije emocionada.

Otra contracción igual a la anterior hizo que apretar con fuerza la mano de Jazz.

El ginecólogo entró junto con dos enfermeras que atenderían con él el parto. Los tres venían con máscaras y guantes. Todos esterilizados para evitar cualquier infección.

El medico se colocó entre mis piernas y me sonrió. Una sonrisa anticipatoria que hizo que el estómago se llenara de mariposas.

-Quiero que pujes lo mas fuerte que puedas cuando venga la contracción ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí sonriendo nerviosa.- No estés nerviosa. Dolerá pero valdrá la pena cuando lo tengas en tus brazos. Créeme he pasado lo mismo tres veces. Es emocionante y abrumador.- Eso increíblemente hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor.

No esperamos mucho a que la contracción llegara. Como me dijo el doctor pujé lo más fuerte que pude durante lo que tardó la contracción.

-Muy bien hecho linda. Puedo ver la cabeza. Ahora con la próxima contracción trata de pujar más duro para sacar a este campeón de una.- me dijo. Retiré la mirada del doctor y la trasladé a mi marido, que veía al doctor con una mezcla de fastidio y emoción que me hizo reír.

Jazz al sentir mi mirada me vio a los ojos y pude ver todo lo que sentía. –Te amo- le dije al mismo tiempo que llegaba una contracción y pujaba lo más duro que podía.

-Un poco más Alice ya casi.- Pujé una vez más fuertemente y escuché el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Escuché a mi bebé llorar.

-Felicidades papás- felicitó mientras cogía a un bulbito ensangrentado y lo alzaba.- Jasper haz los honores de cortar el cordón umbilical- Jazz se acercó nervioso y emocionado hacia nuestro pequeño Ethan y cortó el cordón umbilical. El doctor permitió que lo cargara por un momento y luego me lo dio a mi por unos escasos minutos para saludarlo y darle un tierno besito en la frente.

Luego una de las enfermeras se llevó a mi bebé para limpiarlo, pesarlo y hacer todo lo que correspondía hacerle a un recién nacido, mientras el médico me hizo la cura correspondiente y una hora después estaba de nuevo en mi habitación con Jazz más relajado pero rebosante de emoción y alegría sentado a los pies de mi cama.

Me dio un ataque de risa. Era demasiado irreal.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó mi esposo divertido.

-Es que son muchas emociones juntas. Tu rostro. Ver a Ethan por primera vez. Es demasiado irreal.- le respondí sonriendo una vez que la risa se calmó.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Por cierto Te amo.- me dio un beso en los labios pero nos separamos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono.

Vimos como los chicos entraban cautelosamente con unas sonrisas nerviosas pero al mismo tiempo emocionadas.

Mi hermano venía cargando con una cesta llena de globos azules que decían "Welcome to the world". Emmett tenía una pequeña cesta que tenía fresas con las puntas cubiertas de chocolate, pero lo más bonito del adorno eran que las fresas estaban colocadas de una manera que parecían los pétalos de una flor. Se veían apetitosas.

Edward dejó los globos en la mesita que estaba al lado de mi cama y antes de decir nada me dio un abrazo apretado y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Bien. Cansada. Abrumada es irreal.-le dije a lo que todos rieron.

-Se lo que se siente.-me respondió Rose llevando en sus brazos a una dormida Amy.

-Rose. Acuesta a Amy en el sillón.- Le dije a mi cuñada y mejor amiga. Sabía que aunque Amy era pequeña pesaba un poco.

Rose me sonrió cómicamente para acostar a su pequeña en el sillón y arroparla con el gran suéter de Emmett.

Dos horas después entró una enfermera con una cunita donde colocaban a los bebés para que estuvieran cómodos en el retén. Se veía tan adorable en su body azulito, con su gorrito, sus guantes y sus escarpines. Era un sueño.

-Felicidades- dijo la enfermera mientras me pasaba a mi bebé y lo colocaba en mis brazos.

Los chicos disimuladamente salieron de la habitación llevándose con ellos a mi durmiente sobrina, supongo que para darnos un poco de privacidad.

-Míralo es tan chiquito.- le dije a Jazz que se había colocado a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros y el otro colocándolo debajo del pequeño cuerpecito de nuestro bebé.

-Tiene tu nariz. Es muy gracioso- susurró él tocando con dulzura y delicadeza la naricita de nuestro bebé.

-Apuesto a que tendrá tus ojos-le dije riendo bajito para no despertar a nuestro bebé.

- O puede que tenga los tuyos. Tiene pinta de que tendrá mi color de cabello.- nos ensartamos en una divertida conversación sobre que heredaría Ethan de cada uno.

-Es precioso.- me dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- le pregunté. Se que se moría de ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Él sólo sonrió y tomó a Ethan en sus brazos del mismo modo en que yo lo tenía antes.

-Se ven adorables.- dije conmovida con la escena.

Jazz me sonrió con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que no se había ido desde el día en que le di la noticia que estaba embarazada.

Una hora después los chicos llegaron a la habitación, pasando a Ethan de brazo en brazo delicadamente. Nuestras madres lloraron viendo a mi principito. Edward se emocionó cuando tuvo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpecito de Ethan y me aventuro a decir que Bella al verlo con un bebé en brazos, fantaseó con verlo con sus pequeños bebés.

Bella me vio mirándola y le guiñé un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Tienen un hijo precioso chicos.- Nos dijo una conmovida Esme.

-Gracias Mamá.- le sonreí.

-Bienvenido a una vida de locos Ethan.- Le dijo Emmett para diversión de todos en la habitación

* * *

><p>El dato de que hay partos que duran mas de 10 horas es cierto, lo he visto en programas que dan sobre mujeres que no sabían que estaban embarazadas ( nunca presentaron ningún sintoma, ni siquiera el crecimiento del vientre)...<p>

espero que les haya gustado este capi, me encanto haberlo escrito lo disfrute mucho... A lo mejor el capi siguiente es como Jasper se sintio al tener a su bebe en brazos por fin, y puede que volvamos a los Bella POV... trataré de poner más variados los POVS no aseguro nada...

**AVANCE ( NO ES PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI)**

**_-Más te vale que sea importante..._**

**_- Tan importante como que tu hermana está dando a luz.- respondí molesto y nervioso._**


	14. Chapter 13: Melissa y

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... Gracias por todos sus reviews es increíble llevamos 94 nunca pensé que la historia gustaría tanto me alegro mucho!...**

**Espero que les guste el capi y espero sus reviews:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Melissa y...<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Tenía dos días que no comía bien, y no estaba durmiendo bien. Me sentía mal, mi estómago no aceptaba comidas pesadas y eso me estaba preocupando. Las nauseas se habían ido cuando pisé el cuarto mes y medio de embarazo. Lo que significa que hace casi 1 mes no tenía nauseas, por eso era extraño que volvieran.

Edward tampoco había dormido muy bien ya que se preocupaba por cuidarme y darme agua o te para asentar el estómago.

No se que hora era pero solo quería dormir, no había pasado muy buena noche así que ahora que por fin podía dormir, lo quería aprovechar. Edward estaba abrazado a mi con sus manos en mi gran vientre trazando círculos mientras dormía.

El celular de Edward sonó varias veces hasta que no lo soporto más y atendió con un gruñido.

-¿QUÉ?- Ese grito me preocupó. Me acomodé en la cama para observar a mi marido con una expresión entre emocionada y aterrada.

-Mierda! Ya salimos para allá- colgó rápidamente y se giró hacia mi.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada.

-Alice está dando a luz- ¿Por eso esta aterrado? Si la noticia es para emocionarse.

-Pues vamos al hospital eso es estupendo!-respondí emocionada.

Él se rió, me dio un beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama hacia el closet para vestirse, yo hice lo mismo. Me coloqué una camisa verde con unos jeans especiales para embarazadas. Me coloqué mis sandalias blancas, me cepillé los dientes y el cabello y fui a la sala donde esperaba Edward para irnos.

-El que Alice esté dando a luz no quiere decir que no esté atento a ti. ¿De acuerdo?- Yo asentí con una sonrisa- Si te sientes mal me lo dices de inmediato.-demandó.

-De acuerdo- accedí.

Edward estaba en un estado en el que nunca lo vi. Neurótico, paranoico y no dejaba de preguntarle a Esme si sabía algo de su hermana.

En serio este hombre necesita relajarse.

-Ven.-tomé la mano de mi marido y lo guié hasta unas sillas para que se sentara.- Debes tranquilizarte. En cuanto haya noticias Jasper o tu padre lo dirán. Volverás loca a tu madre. Sabe lo mismo que nosotros. Respira profundo Edward.-Dije seria. No era bueno que estuviera tan agitado.

Él respiró profundo y apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas. Acaricié su espalda en ademán tranquilizador.

Una hora después llego mi hermano con Rose y Amy.

-¿Saben algo?-preguntó Rose tranquilamente.

-Todavía no. Estamos esperando alguna noticia.-respondí del mismo modo.

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a mi lado. Emmett me dio un beso en la frente y fue a saludar a Esme que estaba hablando con los padres de Jasper.

-Amy- la niña alzó su mirada hacia Rose -¿Saludaste a los abuelos?-preguntó dulcemente.

Mi sobrina nos regaló una sonrisa desdentada y asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza, haciendo que sus lindos rizos saltaran.

Llevábamos un rato conversando pero Edward seguía preocupado, así que fuimos todos a la habitación para poder hablar con Carlisle o Jasper y tener alguna noticia de nuestro sobrino y cuñada/hermana/nuera/hija.

Jasper nos informó que todo iba bien, pero que todavía faltaba un poco para que diera a luz. Nos prometió que cuando hubieran hablado con el doctor nos avisarían. Con esta información Edward se tranquilizo bastante. Era un alivio porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso no era bueno para mis bebés.

Nos fuimos de nuevo a las sillas donde estábamos antes ahora Esme estaba a mi lado y me miraba preocupada.

-¿Te has estado sintiendo bien?-preguntó acariciando mi espalda maternalmente.

-No mucho. –Respondí sinceramente- No he podido comer bien los últimos dos días y me ha costado dormir. ¿Es normal?-pregunté un poco desesperada.

-No lo se linda. Pero puede que sea porque al tener gemelos ambos ocupan mucho espacio y están tratando de acomodarse. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.- me regaló una dulce sonrisa y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Esme en muchos efectos era como la mamá que siempre quise tener. Mi abuela era la mejor, pero no era lo mismo que una madre.

Mi suegra pasó un brazo por mis hombros y acarició mi brazo para relajarme un poco. Comenzaba a sentirme mal y se lo hice saber. No veía a Edward por ningún lado. Esme se levantó conmigo guiándome al baño.

-Tranquila Bella. Respira profundo-me aconsejó ya que estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba nerviosa. No quería sentirme mal, quería estar bien. Eso no le hacía bien a mis bebés.

Mi suegra llamó a Carlisle en un momento desesperado y él le dijo que tendría que estar tranquila, que tomara algo para asentar el estómago, un té preferiblemente o una manzanilla. Y que media hora después si me sentía bien intentara comer algo.

-Gracias.- agradecí a Esme cuando salimos del baño. Iba aferrada a su brazo hasta las sillas de nuevo.- ¿Has visto donde fue Edward?- pregunté. Quería a mi marido. Me sentía como una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce.

-Creo que acompaño a tu hermano a buscar algo en su auto- me respondió tranquilamente.

Asentí y esperé a que llegaran.

Cuando lo hicieron Emmett vio algo en mi expresión que lo preocupó.- ¿Todo bien enana?- Se agachó frente a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Edward se sentó a mi lado observándome también con preocupación.

-No me siento bien- dije débilmente a mi hermano y mi marido.

-Carlisle dijo que le diéramos un té o una manzanilla y luego esperáramos media hora para darle algo de comida.-informó Esme.

-De acuerdo. Frente al hospital abrieron un pequeño café. ¿Por qué no vamos y así aprovechas y tomas algo de aire?-sugirió mi hermano con tranquilidad.

Asentí un poco entusiasmada con la idea de salir del hospital. Me sentía mal por no estar cerca de Alice. Pero tendría que hablar con ella de algún modo.

Amy fue en los brazos de su padre al café, era una niña consentida, pero para nada malcriada.

Pedí mi manzanilla y me la tome poco a poco sintiendo el calor asentarse en mi estómago.

Jasper llamó justo cuando estábamos pidiendo algo de comer. Informó que no había avances todavía y Edward aprovechó para decirle que estábamos en el café frente al hospital.

No había pasado media hora desde que Jasper llamó cuando mi celular sonó.

-Es Jasper-dije extrañada y atendí el teléfono.- ¿Sucede algo Jasper?- pregunté confundida.

-Si. Sucede que mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada no ha estado comiendo bien y eso no es correcto.- ¿Alice no debería estar lo suficientemente preocupada dando a luz como para llamar.

-¿Alice?-pregunté emocionada y confundida. Todos en la mesa me miraron.

-Si. Soy yo. El que este en trabajo de parto no me impide regañarte por teléfono.- Eso me causó mucha gracia. Alice era demasiado especial

Hable con ella unos minutos y luego colgué.

-Creo que tu hermana me acaba de regañar.- dije aún con el teléfono en la mano mirando a Edward.

-Es Alice- respondió Rosalie sencillamente como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

-Ah y Edward Alice dice que quien está en trabajo de parto es ella. Que dejes la neurosis.- reí al igual que las mujeres en la mesa.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mi cuñada hablando animadamente sobre todo. Ya había dado a luz y estaban esperando que trajeran a Ethan a la habitación. Alice me miraba de vez en cuando y yo le sonreía. Era muy linda la experiencia que estaba viviendo.

Poco tiempo después trajeron a Ethan y nosotros nos salimos de la habitación para darles privacidad a los recién estrenados padres.

-Es increíble.- pensé en voz alta.

-Tú lo has dicho Bella.- concordó Lillian sonriendo emocionada. Su primer nieto varón la tenía babeando. Ya me la imaginaba malcriando a Ethan del mismo modo que lo hacía con Amy.

Estuvimos un rato conversando animadamente, Carlisle me preguntó como me sentía, le respondí que sus recetas eran santo milagro. Me sentía mejor de lo que me había sentido en dos días y eso era muy bueno.

Las abuelas no aguantaron más la curiosidad y fueron a la habitación para conocer a su nieto recién nacido. Tenía que admitirlo que yo también sentía curiosidad.

Al entrar en la habitación nuestros ojos pasaron de los padres a Ethan. Era tan chiquito pero tan hermoso.

Las orgullosas abuelas cargaron a su nieto y lo llenaron de mimos para diversión de todos. Edward había traído globos azules que decían " welcome to the world" era muy tierno.

Cuando me tocó cargar a Ethan estaba anonadada, era igual que Jasper. Al menos algunas expresiones que hacía Ethan mientras dormitaba en mis brazos. El cabello tenía pinta que iba a ser el de Alice pero eso nunca se sabe.

-Es hermoso.- dije conmovida a mi marido que me miraba de una manera muy extraña.

Más pronto de lo que nos hubiese gustado nos tuvimos que ir ya que era tarde y tanto Alice como Ethan debían descansar.

-Hasta mañana duende- Le di un abrazo a mis cuñados y un último mimo a mi sobrino.

Durante el trayecto a casa Edward estuvo muy callado, pensativo y meditabundo. Él a veces era callado pero nunca tanto tiempo. Eso me llamó la atención.

Cuando llegamos a casa él fue directo a la habitación, supuse que a cambiarse, yo fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua.

Pasaron unos minutos y al ver que Edward no aparecía en la sala fui a nuestra habitación. Lo encontré sentado al pie de la cama aún con esa expresión meditabunda.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- pregunté sentándome a su lado y acariciando su espalda.

Él me vio con una sonrisa tímida, esa sonrisa que tenía años que no veía.

-Solo estoy como en shock- hablo por fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que son muchas cosas. Alice, Ethan…tú.-Ahora logró confundirme más.

-¿Yo?-pregunté confundida.

-Si. Es que verte cargando a nuestro sobrino hizo que se me viniera esta visión tuya cargando a nuestros hijos. Y me quedé en shock porque hasta ahora era todo como un sueño y ahora me doy cuenta que es tan real.- rió nervioso.- Es como un balde de agua fría. Tengo un poco de miedo lo admito.- Jane me dijo que esto era normal.

-Es normal tener miedo, sobre todo porque somos primerizos pero verás que todo va estupendamente. Además mañana podremos saber que sexo son nuestros bebés.- Ahora era que lo recordaba. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero también emocionada.

-Cierto. Veremos a dos Anthony- Edward había demostrado que quería tener varones. Era muy divertido.

-O a dos Melissa- Yo estaría contenta con tener cualquiera de los dos. Si eran dos niños o dos niñas los amaría igual.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos al otro si son dos niños?- preguntó

-Uno es Anthony el otro puede ser Adam ¿Qué te parece?

-Adam me gusta. Y si son dos niñas. Melissa y Allison ¿Te gusta?- se veía entusiasmado escogiendo nombres de niñas, lo que me llevaba a pensar que solo bromeaba respecto a lo de querer solo varones.

-Allison es muy bonito. Me encanta.- El sonrió y me dio un beso largo y dulce.

-Te amo tanto Bella.- yo apoyé mi frente en la de él y sonreí alegre, sabía que me amaba pero era agradable escucharlo.

-Y yo a ti.- respondí abrazándolo.

No se como ni a que hora me dormí pero a la mañana siguiente me levanté totalmente descansada y fresca como una lechuga. Acaricié mi vientre dándole los buenos días a los retoños, como había dicho Alice ayer.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado, y me giré hacia el lado donde Edward dormía, para notar que no estaba. Seguro se levantó hace rato.

Después de asearme y cambiar mi pijama ( que supuse Edward me puso) por una ropa de salir me encaminé a la sala pero de la cocina salía un olor delicioso.

Entré a la cocina y observé desde el marco de la puerta a Edward sirviendo el desayuno mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

Cuando notó mi presencia me regaló mi sonrisa favorita y se acercó a mi.

-Alice te dejo que ya Bella despertó.- Escuchó lo que su hermana le decía y volvió a hablar.- Si…. Te prometo que te visitaremos cuando salgamos de la consulta.- respondió divertido.- De acuerdo. Yo también te quiero. Adios.-colgó la llamada y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días. ¿Madrugaste?-salude.

-Bella son las 11 de la mañana-respondió divertido.

-OH!- fue lo único que pude responder. No me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Llegamos tarde a la consulta gracias a que mi marido no me levantó con el tiempo suficiente para desayunar con calma y salir a tiempo para la cita con el médico.

Cuando el Doctor Gerandy nos vio se rió y nos pasó a la consulta. Alguna ventaja tendría que fuera el médico de la familia de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que no vendrían- se burló.- ¿Se le pegaron las sábanas a Edward?- mi marido rió como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Creo que esta vez fue a Bella a quien se le pegaron las sábanas.- Thom me vio con fingida sorpresa haciendo que riera. Algo que me gustaba de este doctor era que además de ser bastante agradable, hacía que uno se sintiera cómodo en cualquier situación y eso en un médico es admirable, sobre todo conmigo, que le he tenido cierta aprehensión a los médicos. No es mi culpa que mi hermano me traumara de pequeña. Creo que nunca le conté ese divertido trauma a mi marido.

-Bien Bella ya sabes que hacer- dijo el doctor. Yo asentí y me levanté para ir al pequeño baño y cambiar mi ropa por la bata fea de hospital que él guardaba para sus pacientes.

Al salir del baño me senté en la camilla mientras esperaba que los hombres terminaran de conversar. Unos segundos después ambos se levantaron y caminaron a mi dirección. Edward se colocó al lado de mi cabeza mientras que el Doctor Gerandy se posicionó al lado mío.

Colocó el frío gel y lo regó con el aparatito cuyo nombre se me olvidó, que hacía que se reflejara la imagen de mi útero en la pantalla.

-Bien. Aquí vamos. Si estos chicos están dispuestos, hoy veremos que sexo son.- dijo el doctor un poco abstraído tecleando cosas en la máquina y pasando el aparatito por mi vientre.

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor sonrió y pausó la imagen en la pantalla:- ¿Ven esto aquí? Señaló un punto en nuestro bebé. Asentimos.- Bien ese es el órgano femenino. Lo que indica que uno de los bebés es niña.- Yo sonreí burlonamente a mi marido y él rodó los ojos divertido pero sabía que estaba emocionado.

-Esa es Melissa- dijo Edward divertido.

El Doctor Gerandy rió y siguió pasando el aparatito por mi vientre.- Oh miren.- señaló un punto que para mi no tenía mucho sentido.- Otra niña.- rió.- Edward bendito seas entre todas las mujeres- rió a carcajadas el doctor. Yo estaba súper contenta. Allison y Melissa serían las niñas más consentidas de toda la historia.

-Creo que tendré que familiarizarme con el color rosa.- dijo Edward divertido haciendo que yo riera emocionada.

-Buena decisión muchacho- se burló Thom.

Cuando el ultrasonido terminó yo me cambié de nuevo y aparecí frente al escritorio del doctor.

-En dos semanas vienen de nuevo. De ahora en adelante tendré que monitorear más seguido el embarazo debido a lo avanzado que está.-Nos dio unas indicaciones más y nos dejó ir.

Al salir de la consulta Edward rió de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté divertida.

-Es que juraría que tendríamos un niño y una niña. Pero me emociona mucho tener dos princesitas en casa.- Me alegré de saber eso.

- Es bueno saberlo. Es muy increíble. – dije tomando su mano mientras caminábamos a la habitación de Alice.

Al entrar Alice nos atacó con preguntas. De no ser porque no podía pararse, se hubiera abalanzado sobre nosotros.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Esme que estaba al lado de su hija en un sillón de la habitación.

-Estupendo.- sonrió Edward orgulloso.

-¿Ya saben el sexo de los bebés?-preguntó Jasper.

-Si.- respondí yo dejándolos en suspenso.

-¿Y?-presionó Alice.

-Son dos niñas. Allison y Mellisa-respondí emocionada.

-Eso es genial.-respondió Jasper emocionado. Me dio un abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Edward.

Solo quería que el momento de tener a mis niñas en brazos llegara ya.

* * *

><p><strong>A lo mejor muchas se decepecionan con las dos niñas pero me pareció más lindo así que poner de nuevo un niño y una niña...es más tierno... y muy impredecible, ya que todos pensaban que serían niño y niña al ser los padres y tíos niño y niña...;)... espero que les guste un abrazo!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Pequeñas fantasias

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS... NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME PONE QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA... CUANDO EMPECE ESTE FIC NUNCA PENSE QUE SUPERARIA EN REVIEWS A LA PRIMERA PARTE PERO ME EQUIVOQUE Y WOW NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAMOS LLEGADO A 103 REVIEWS ESTOY DEMASIADO CONTENTA...**

**LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI A TODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTS O SUS ALERTAS O SON LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS... PORQUE SIN USTEDES ESTO NO TENDRIA SENTIDO...**

**QUIERO TAMBIEN DECIRLES QUE TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ESTOY HACIENDO VERANO EN LA UNI PARA ADELANTAR UNA MATERIA QUE REPORBE EL TRIMESTRE QUE ACABA DE TERMINAR Y NO LA QUIERO VER EN SEPTIEMBRE QUE COMIENCE CLASES DE NUEVO...ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y NOS LEEMOS LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA ACTUALIZAR ( ESPERO Q SEA ENTRE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA O EL QUE VIENE) :)**

**AL FINAL DEL CAPI UN ADELANTO:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Pequeñas fantasías.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Aún estaba alucinando por el ultrasonido, era demasiado fantasioso, pero a la vez tan real. Lo sentía mas como una sensación extra corporal.

Alice me había dicho que me acercara a la cama así que cuando lo hice me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo reía divertida por su entusiasmo. Luego de que Alice me abrasara, me abrasó Jasper felicitándome de nuevo, creo que Alison, Melissa y mi sobrina Amy serian las niñas mas consentidas del mundo. Pero Ethan sin duda se llevaría todos los halagos por ser el único niño entre tantas mujeres.

-¿Qué celebran tanto?- preguntó Emmett entrando en la habitación tomado de la mano de su hija que estaba vestida con unos jeans blancos, una linda camisa amarilla y unas sandalias marrones. Iba espectacular, era divina. Creo que estaba apunto de llorar. Malditas hormonas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- me preguntó Emmett preocupado. Edward se puso inmediatamente al lado mío.

-No me pasa nada- reí limpiando mis lagrimas.- Malditas hormonas- siseé para diversión de todos. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla riendo divertido.

-Esas hormonas.- Se burló Emmett.-Y Bien ¿Qué celebraban tanto?- preguntó de nuevo viéndonos a todos expectante.

-Ya sabemos el sexo de los bebes.- Respondió Edward emocionado.

-¿Y?- insto Rose haciendo señas con las manos para que continuáramos.

Edward y yo nos miramos con sendas sonrisas y dijimos al mismo tiempo:- Son niñas.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas que hicieron que Ethan se despertara y Jasper lo mirara mal, pero aun así no dejo de reírse. Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca y el se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento. Es que es muy gracioso. Yo se que yo también tengo una niña pero es que Edward lo tendrá por partida doble. –Nadie dijo nada.-No se fue gracioso cuando lo pensé-repuso él con una mueca adorable.- pero es genial. Solo tendré dos mocosos mas que espantar con Edward e Ethan.- Eso hizo que Rose y yo lo viéramos mal. Nadie espantaría a nadie.

-Creo que se adelantan. Emmett tu hija apenas cumplió los tres años y ya piensas en espantar novios. Edward tus hijas no han nacido y ya piensas lo miso. Ethan acaba de nacer y ya le dieron el papel de primo sobre protector. Creo que todos necesitan dejar de fantasear.- dije viendo a mi hermano y mi marido seriamente aunque por dentro me daba risa. Rosalie me apoyo fervientemente en este aspecto.- Y si quieren tener novios que lo hagan- lo ultimo lo dije mas para molestarlos que por que de verdad lo pensara.

Edward murmuró algo pero no dijo nada mas ya que podría enfadarme en serio con él. Y sabía que no era lindo hacerme enfadar. Además no quería estar peleada con él.

Alice pudo hacer dormir a Ethan de nuevo, amantándolo y arrullándolo contra ella. Se veía muy linda como mamá y Jasper no podría reflejar más orgullo y felicidad cuando posaba su vista sobre Alice y su bebe.

Estábamos conversando animadamente mientras mi linda sobrina veía la televisión. En verdad era una niña muy dulce y curiosa, pero lo más sorprendente es que se portaba muy bien en cualquier situación. Creo que eso lo sacó de su madre porque Emmett era un terremoto de pequeño.

Me acerqué a mi hermano que estaba sentado con Amy en sus piernas. Se veía muy lindo. Emmett siempre tuvo más tacto para los niños pequeños que yo, pero creo que mi visión cambió cuando decidí estudiar psicología.

-Se porta muy bien para ser hija tuya- bromee acariciando el cabello de mi sobrina. Amy se giró y me regaló una linda sonrisa que devolví antes que volviera su atención al televisor.

-Lo se. Pero su sentido del humor es totalmente mío.- Respondió orgulloso.

Creo que hoy estaba poniendo especial atención a todos aquellos que tuvieran un niño a su alrededor.

-¿Qué harán para el cumpleaños de esta princesa?- le pregunté a mi hermano.

Amy cumplía cuatro años en una semana y no paraba de hablar de que quería una fiesta de princesas. Ya me imaginaba a Emmett comprando una piñata de la cenicienta o de la Bella Durmiente o cualquier otra princesa y debía admitir que la imagen mental era muy graciosa.

-Amy quiere una fiesta con sus amiguitas del preescolar y quiere que sea todo de princesas. Pidió que su piñata fuera de Úrsula. No tengo idea de porque quiere golpear a un personaje tan horroroso, pero todo sea por verla reír.- Amy era un niña muy inteligente.

-¿No has pensado que quiere golpear al malo? Digo tiene mas sentido golpear a la bruja mala de la película que a la inocente y dulce princesa. ¿no crees?- Emmett me miró sorprendido.

-Es cierto. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

Conversamos cerca de una hora más cuando Ethan volvió a llorar, antes de que Jasper lo tomara vimos como Amy se levantaba rápido y miraba dentro de la cunita a su primo con una rara mueca en su rostro.

-¿Po que lloa?-preguntó preocupada.

Jasper la cargó y la sentó al lado de Alice en la cama quitándole sus zapatos y rápidamente le paso a su esposa su bebe.

-Llora porque tiene hambre o porque fue al baño.- le explicó Jasper dulcemente a su sobrina que veía curiosa como Ethan comía.

Amy hizo un "ooh" sorprendido que dejó a Alice sonriendo divertida.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando termine de comer lo cargas?-preguntó Alice. Amy la vio con una expresión que no sabia si era sorpresa o miedo.

-¿Segura Alice?- preguntó Rosalie dudosa.

-Claro. No hará daño. Además estará sentada al lado mío.-Sonrió. Rosalie asintió pero podía ver que todavía dudaba.

-¿Te gustaría Amy?-preguntó de nuevo Alice viendo a nuestra sobrina con una sonrisa maternal. En estos momentos se parecía tanto a Esme.

Amy solo asintió frenéticamente haciendo que sus rizos saltaran cómicamente. Amy había heredado los risos de nuestro abuelo y se veía adorable.

Cuando Ethan terminó de comer y Jasper le sacó los gases, le explicaron a Amy como poner los brazos para cargar a su primito. Una vez estuvo en posición, Jasper puso a su bebe en los brazos de una emocionada Amy.

Para sorpresa de todos Ethan se hallaba cómodo en los brazos de su prima, en el rato que estuvo allí no se quejó, solo durmió profundamente.

-Le agradas Amy.- le dijo Edward tocando la nariz de Amy quien rió tímidamente. Edward interactuaba muy bien con los niños. Lo había visto varias veces hablarle a sus pequeños pacientes con una paciencia y dulzura infinita que hacia que me sintiera muy orgullosa de mi marido.

Al cabo de una hora nos tuvimos que despedir porque al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar y levantarnos temprano, volviendo a la tediosa rutina.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó mi marido cuando nos subimos al auto.

-Bastante bien. Ya no siento el malestar de hace unos días.-le sonreí. Él sonrió aliviado

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba todavía en las nubes con la noticia de que tendría dos niñas. Internamente siempre quise niñas pero también me había ilusionado con tener un niño, sería divertido jugar con el a la pelota y esas cosas, pero con las niñas también puedo hacer cosas divertidas. Además cuando Alison y Melissa tengan una edad suficiente para entender lo que un hermanito significa, voy por el varón. De eso estaba seguro.

Me daba risa ver como Bella defendía a nuestras hijas con lo de sus novios, lo hacía en parte para molestarla y en parte porque lo pensaba de verdad. Ningún mocoso se le acercaría a mis hijas a menos que yo lo permitiera. Mis princesas eran todo para mí, junto con Bella y mi familia y no permitiría que nada la dañara.

Al llegar a casa Bella tomó una ducha caliente y yo recogí un poco el cuarto. En los últimos días con Bella sintiéndose mal no habíamos tenido tiempo de limpiar un poco la casa. Pero perfectamente podría pedirle a mi madre el numero de Sulspicia, una señora a quien mi madre le tenía mucha confianza y cariño para que nos ayudara de vez en cuando con la limpieza y más ahora que Bella no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Un embarazo ya era delicado de por si, ahora súmale que es un embarazo múltiple!.

La cocina estaba recogida y solo buscaba un tentempié para comer.

-¿Qué comes?- La voz de mi esposa me sobresaltó, causando que ella riera.- Lo siento no quería asustarte.- dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Solo comía algo con chocolate.- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Ella arrugó la nariz comicamente.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunté lavando lo que había ensuciado.

-Si. Solo que justo ahora no me suena apetecible el chocolate.-respondió sencillamente. Se acercó a mi posición y tomó un vaso para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la nevera. Sacó un poco de jugo y se lo tomó despacio.

Me alegraba ver que ya podía comer cómodamente de nuevo, estos dos días que no había dormido bien me tenían preocupado.

Después de conversar un rato más, fuimos a nuestra habitación a descansar.

-Ed- murmuró luego de un rato de habernos acostado. Ella descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

-¿Hmmm?- respondí medio adomirlado.

-Hay que preparar la habitación de las niñas.- su voz como un susurro sonó repentinamente preocupada.

Abrí los ojos para verla con sus ojos consternados viendo sus manos con timidez. Bella a veces podía ser muy abierta pero otras veces era tan adorablemente tímida.

-Descuida preciosa. Mañana al salir del hospital si quieres podemos ir a comprar las cunitas y algunas cosas para decorar y comenzar a arreglar la habitación.-Le di un beso en la frente y ella me miró sonriendo emocionada.

-¿en serio?-preguntó como una niña pequeña que quería saber que le regalarían de navidad. Que por cierto estaba cerca, muy cerca. Casi a un mes.

-Claro que si. Y así aprovechamos para comprar algo a los chicos para navidad.- le respondí.

Ella asintió y dos segundos después se durmió. Me reí bajito. Bella tenía una facilidad para dormirse. La arropé con las sábanas y la cobija y descansé mi cabeza en las almohadas.

Un estruendoso sonido me despertó de mi profundo sueño, cuando caí en cuenta de que era, me levanté pesadamente de la cama para apagar el despertador. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero tenía que ir al hospital. Gracias a Dios no tenía muchos pacientes hoy, ni me tocaba ir a Urgencias. Ya no me ponían guardias de noche porque Bella estaba embarazada así que se limitaban a darme guardias durante toda la mañana y a veces salía un poco tarde pero nunca de noche.

Me encaminé al baño aún adormilado y abrí la puerta cuando un pequeño gritito terminó de despertarme.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asustado.

Bella me veía desde su posición riéndose con una mano en el corazón. Tenía una bata de baño y el cabello mojado y medio peinado, medio despeinado.

-Nada- rio de nuevo.-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa. No escuché que te despertaras.-Ella se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días preciosa. Siento haberte "tomado por sorpresa".-Ella rió y la abracé contra mi.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Ella se separó de mi y salió a vestirse mientras yo abría la ducha para que el agua se calentara un poco mientras me lavaba los dientes y la cara y me quitaba la ropa.

Al salir de bañarme, me vestí con unos jeans de color caquis con una camisa azul clara y unos zapatos informales pero que vestían bien de color marrón. No me apetecía vestirme de traje y corbata hoy. Además de que daba un poco de calor e iría con Bella a comprar algunas cosas para el cuarto de las bebés y unos regalos para navidad.

Desayune con Bella en una animada charla ya que estaba muy habladora esta mañana. Contándome todo lo que quería comprar. Que sí las cunitas con sus gabeteros, que si la pañalera, y un montón de cosas más.

-También hay que comprar la bañerita de bebes. Porque no las podemos bañar con nosotros en la ducha todavía.- le recordé cuando íbamos camino al hospital.

-Cierto. Y cremitas para el cuerpo. Leí que a los bebes hay que hacerles masajes en la barriga para evitar los cólicos.-Se veía tan emocionada con todo el asunto de los bebés. Yo también estaba muy emocionado.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hospital y ella tenía que ir a su consultorio y yo al mío.

-Adiós Preciosa. Te veo en el almuerzo.- le di un beso en los labios y ella me sonrió.

-Adiós amor.- le sonreí y con un último beso nos despedimos.

Cuando llegué a mi consultorio ya había varias personas esperándome. Entre ellas estaba una niña que era muy activa para sus cinco años, era muy graciosa ya que hablaba sin parar y a veces comprometía a su madre con sus historias.

Era una de mis pacientes favoritas, siempre saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y era bastante tranquila a pesar de lo parlanchina.

Entré en la habitación donde estaba la camilla donde los niños se sentaban o acostaban, dependiendo de la revisión, la pesa, la balanza para los bebés y un sinfín de cosas más.

_Toc toc toc_

-Doctor Cullen. La señora Truman está aquí con Lucy para sus vacunas. ¿Las hago pasar ahora?- preguntó Heidi, mi secretaria.

-Si hazlas pasar.- Dije poniéndome la bata y tomando el estetoscopio y el expediente de Lucy.

En dos minutos entraron la Señora Truman con una Lucy muy despierta para ser tan temprano. Esta niña tenía baterías inagotables. No me imaginaba lo agotados que terminaban sus padres al final del día. Pero se que si mis hijas fueran igual de parlanchinas, no me importaría lo cansado que estuviera al final del día porque se que todo habría valido la pena.

Lo primero que preguntó Lucy cuando entró fue:-¿Cómo ta Bella?- Lucy y mi esposa se conocieron un día que fuimos Bella y yo a caminar por un parque a tomar algo de aire. Lucy me reconoció y salió corriendo para saludarme. Luego de eso su madre salió corriendo mortificada detrás de Lucy, pero ella no estaba atenta a nada solo se concentró en entablar conversación con Bella sobre todo. Cuando la Señora Truman encontró a Lucy ella solo le dijo " Eta Bella." Su madre y Bella solo rompieron a reír.

-Pues ella está atendiendo a niños como tú. Pero se sintió mal el viernes- le relaté mientras llenaba la jeringa con el líquido que correspondía a la vacuna.

Algo que me sorprendía de esta niña era que no le temía a las vacunas como casi todos mis pacientes. Hasta mi esposa les temía! Y tiene 25 años!

Antes de pincharla, comprobé su peso la última vez que estuvo aquí y la pesé y medí de nuevo.

-No puso vacuna- chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. La Señora Truman veía con diversión a su hija.

-No es eso linda. Bella y yo tendremos bebés- le expliqué pinchando su nariz haciendo que ella riera por las cosquillas.

-Eso es magnífico Doctor Cullen. Felicidades.- intervino la Señora Truman por primera vez.

-Gracias-agradecí orgulloso y emocionado. Mañana pondría una foto de Bella con su barriga de cinco meses y medio.

-¿bebé?-preguntó Lucy curiosa mirándome mientras le esparcía alcohol en el área donde iría la vacuna.

-Si-respondí concentrado en mi trabajo.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando la pinché pero en lugar de mirarme aterrada miraba todo lo que hacía con curiosidad.

-¿Así como ella?-dijo levantando su bebé de juguete. Deseché la jeringa, el algodón y los guantes que utilicé y me volví hacia Lucy que seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Si como tu muñeca pero de verdad.

-Oooohh-dijo ella pensativa mirando su muñeca. Su madre y yo reímos.

Era una niña muy despierta y curiosa.

-Ya estás lista princesa.- La bajé con delicadeza de la camilla y le di una chupeta_**(N/A: Chupeta, paleta. No se como se dirá en otros países)**_que ella tomó gustosa y regalándome una tierna sonrisa y un "gracias" se despidió.

Así paseé todo el día, entre pacientes que venían por algún resfriado y algunos bebés que venían por su revisión rutinaria luego de tener unos meses de nacidos.

Todo esta charla con la pequeña Lucy me llevó a fantasear con tener a mis hijas a mi lado riendo y corriendo por la casa.

* * *

><p>Puede que dentro de dos capis Bella de a luz... porque el siguiente capi seran las compras de lo que Bella quiere para sus niñitas y tendran un regalo especial por parte de Carlisle y Esme, ademas de que sera el cumpleaños de Amy...<p>

_**ADELANTO**_

_**El timbre sonó justo cuando acabamos de llegar.**_

_**Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abri me encontré con dos enormes sillitas rosadas para el auto. Detrás de este lindo detalle se encontraban dos sonrisas enormes. **_

_**-Gracias- dije con la voz entre cortada de emoción...**_


	16. Chapter 15: Compras, sorpresas

**Holaaaaa! WOOOOOWWW, EN SERIO ESTOY IMPRESIONADA POR LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO EN ESTA HISTORIA! 116! 12 REVIEWS PARA EL ULTIMO CAPI, ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE ME ESPERABA, EN REALIDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO...**

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTOY HACIENDO VERANO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ME ESTOY ESFROZANDO POR ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXAMEN QUE TENGO EL MARTES, PORQUE QUIERO SALIR BIEN!:)... MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO...**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE ES TAL CUAL COMO LES DIJE EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR, LAS COMPRAS DE BELLA Y EDWARD, LA SORPESA DE ESME Y CARLISLE Y LA FIESTA DE AMY!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Compras, sorpresa y una fiesta de cumpleaños.<strong>_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella y yo salimos temprano del hospital directo al centro comercial a las tiendas de maternidad para comprar las cosas pertinentes para nuestras bebes.

Teteros, esterilizador, chupones, cunitas, cambiadores, un poco de ropa, pañales, pañales de tela , sabanas para las cunitas, cobijitas y un montón de cosas más. Comprar ropita de bebe era estimulante y mas aun cuando me encontraba preguntándole a Bella su opinión sobre las cosas que quería comprar. Ella se reía adorablemente, me daba un beso en la mejilla y decía que le encanta.

Los muebles del cuarto de mis niñas nos los llevarían en unos días a la casa ya que eran dos por cada mueble que habíamos pedido.

-¿Crees que deberíamos comprar los cochecitos de una vez?-pregunté cuando pasamos por la sección de coches de bebés, había de todos los modelos, tamaños, formas, dibujos, colores habidos y por haber, era como una exhibición de coches para bebés.

-Yo creo que si.- Dijo Bella luego de pensarlo un momento.

Tome su mano y la guie hacia unos que habían llamado mi atención.

-Creo que deberíamos de comprar los morochos, es más fácil de llevar.-comentó pasando la mano por un coche muy lindo, era grande, espacioso, y era para morochos, mis hijas irían una al lado de la otra y estarían completamente cómodas, tenían tapa sol, y un apoya vasos para cuando estuvieran mas grandes y exigieran sus jugos tuvieran donde apoyarlos. "Dios mis hijas no han nacido todavía y ya pienso en sus exigencias cuando crezcan" pensé.

Decidí dejar que Bella caminara unos pasos delante de mi, para observarla desenvolverse eligiendo las cosas. Se veía radiante, emocionada y hermosa.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba y se giro hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó viendo divertida.

Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. Amaba mas que a mi propia vida a esta mujer y a mis dos bebes que estaban por nacer.

-Sucede que te ves hermosa eligiendo las cosas para las niñas, te ves como una niña en una juguetería eligiendo su regalo de cumpleaños.-le di un casto besito en los labios y proseguimos a elegir los cochecitos.

Después de discutir con una encargada (que según dijo tenia experiencia en niños) y discutir entre nosotros las mejores opciones, nos decidimos por el cochecito que Bella había visto de primero.

Seguimos paseando un rato mas por la tienda asegurándonos de que teníamos lo que hacia falta por los primeros meses.

No compramos juguetes ya que Alice y Jasper nos habían regalado varios y Emmett y Rosalie nos habían regalado muchos monitos que fueron de Amy, eran totalmente adorables, y Bella se puso a llorar cuando Rosalie le dijo que habían sido de Amy.

Al final teníamos: 4 chupones, 4 teteros para la leche (aunque no se bien porque comprábamos eso ahora), 4 teteros para agua, varias bolsas de pañales desechables, una exagerada cantidad de 10 pañales de tela, 5 monitos rosas, 5 monitos blancos, 5 monitos amarillos 3 monitos con rayas, 4 monitos con figuritas de ositos. Creo que nos emocionamos un poco con la ropita y compramos de mas, pero uno era más adorable que el otro, y era imposible resistirse. Teníamos un esterilizador, dos cunitas blancas iguales, dos cambiadores con gavetas incluidas y a juego con las cunitas.

Lo único que quedaba hacer era pintar la habitación de un rosa pálido y podríamos instalar todas las cosas en ella. Habíamos acordado con Emmett que pintaríamos la habitación luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy, ya que mis cuñados estaban atareados buscando todos los arreglos para la piñata de su hija.

-Tierra llamando a Edward-la voz de Bella me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

La mire viendo reírse, estábamos en el auto y no lo había arrancado todavía, creo que estaba tan ensimismado que ni cuenta me di de hacia donde iba.

-Lo siento. Supongo que estaba soñando despierto. ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?-me disculpé.

Bella se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si. Te estaba diciendo que tengo hambre. ¿podemos parar a comer algo antes de ir a casa?- hizo un puchero como si me rogara. Pero que le podía decir, no le negaría nada, y en verdad ambos necesitábamos tomar aire fresco, ya que con sus malestares de los últimos días no salimos de casa, salvo exclusivamente para ir al hospital a visitar a Alice y a ir al hospital.

-Claro que si. –Dije sonriendo poniendo el auto en marcha-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunté.

-Hmmm…-Se froto la barbilla fingiendo pensar profundamente lo que quería.-Comida china.-dijo por fin.

-Comida china será- tomé su mano izquierda entre la mía y con un apretón nos dirigimos al restaurant chino.

Comimos entre animadas charlas, bromas, Bella comió tres veces mas de lo que acostumbra a comer, y con razón tener un embarazo de gemelas y haber estado comiendo pura sopa de pollo los últimos dos días.

Al cabo de unas horas de paseo Bella se canso y nos dirigimos a casa, en el trayecto se quedó profundamente dormida. Parecía un angelito, tomé mi chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldar de mi asiento y se la coloque por encima para que no pasara frio con el aire acondicionado del auto. Había un poco de tráfico a estas horas, ya que era la hora pico, la salida de los colegios, del trabajo, justo la hora en que la gente se va a sus casas. Llegamos a casa después de media hora en tráfico. Saque todas las bolsas y las coloqué en nuestra habitación, para luego despertar a Bella dulcemente.

-Preciosa…-llamé a Bella sacudiéndola un poco para que despertara. Pero nada. Si no estuviera tan avanzado su embarazo, fácilmente la podría cargar, pero había subido unos kilos de peso y solo me ganaría una lesión en la espalda.-Bella…-Llame un poco más fuerte. Ella se removió abriendo un poco los ojos y viéndome confundida.

-¿Hummm?-murmuró adormilada.

-Amor ya llegamos a casa, es hora de bajarse del auto.-le dije divertido viéndola verse confundida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, desabrochó su cinturón me dio mi chaqueta y con cuidado se bajo del auto.

Mientras yo me servía un poco de agua, Bella salió corriendo diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. Me hubiese reído de no ser porque Bella se ponía sensible si me burlaba.

Luego de unos minutos Bella regreso a la sala vestida con un pantalón de deporte de maternidad que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas de color negro y una camisa de maternidad de algodón de color blanca y solo estaba calzada con medias.

-Ven aquí –le dije extendiendo mi mano y guiándola hasta el sillón.

Cuando nos sentamos, me limité a abrazarla, apoye mi cabeza en la suya y deje un besito en ella, estaba feliz con mi familia. Era mas de lo que alguna vez soñé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté acariciando su espalda.

-Abrumada. Feliz, emocionada, como si todo fuera un sueño-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo también.- respondí riéndome.

Bella iba a añadir algo más pero el timbre la casa sonó.

Me levanté con Bella a mi lado yendo a la puerta, ambos estábamos extrañados de que hayan tocado el timbre, no esperábamos a nadie. Alice estaba aun en el hospital y no le daban de alta sino hasta el miércoles, Emmett y Rosalie estaban ocupados ultimando detalles de la fiesta de mi sobrina. Mis padres no creo que fueran ellos, pero eran los únicos que tenían un poco de paz con todo el lio de locos que hay en estos días.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos enormes sillitas rosadas para el auto. Detrás de ese detalle se encontraban dos sonrisas enormes.

Bella y yo no habíamos conseguido sillitas para el auto porque ninguna de las que vimos nos había convencido.

Mis padres en serio eran adivinos.

-Gracias-dije con la voz cortada de emoción.

Ayude a mi madre con la enorme sillita que cargaba y con mi padre las colocamos en mi habitación. Pronto la habitación de mis niñas estaría lista.

-Muchas gracias papá. Es un gran detalle. No habíamos encontrado sillitas para el auto-le di un abrazo y el me respondió.

Tenia 25 años, pero aun era como un niño pequeño al que no le apenaba lanzarse a los brazos de mi padre buscando apoyo o un simple abrazo, igual que no me apenaba hacer lo mismo con mi madre.

Cuando veía a mi esposa y a Emmett y los veía interactuar con las personas y los niños, y con mis padres y los de Rose y Jasper, me preguntaba como alguien sería tan desalmado como para dejar solos a dos personas tan maravillosas como ellas. Por mas que hayan tenido a sus abuelos, estaba seguro que Bella necesitaba de una madre con quien pelear o con quien hablar, y Emmett necesitaba de un hombre que fuera una figura paterna, que le enseñara muchas cosas, sus abuelos habían jugado dos roles, los de padres y los de abuelos.

Nos devolvimos a la sala y mi madre y Bella hablaban animadamente y bromeaban sobre ver a Emmett comprando adornos de princesas y piñatas de brujas malas.

…

…

...

Sin darnos cuenta ya había pasado una semana y era el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, Bella y yo nos estábamos vistiendo para ir a casa de Emmett y disfrutar un rato de un ambiente de risas y alta dosis de azúcar. Además, pagaría cualquier precio por ver a Emmett ser obligado por su hija a usar una tiara y pegarle a la piñata.

-Estoy lista-Anunció mi bella esposa vistiendo unos jeans de embarazada con una camisa de color verde manzana y unos zapatos a juego con la camisa.

-Yo igual-Yo vestía unos pantalones caquis con una camisa blanca y unos converse del mismo color que mi camisa.

-¿Tienes el regalo de Amy?-Preguntó colocándose unos zarcillos blancos.

-Si amor. Está en el auto. La casa de muñecas de Amy está bien guardada.- Amy había estado pidiendo desesperada una casa de muñecas para jugar con sus barbies y entre Bella y yo decidimos hablar con Rose y Emmett para que nos permitieran hacerle ese regalo a nuestra sobrina consentida.

**EMMETT POV**

Mi casa estaba invadida por pequeños monstruos de tres y cuatro años, corriendo de aquí para allá, disfrazados de princesas, príncipes, piratas y un sinfín de personajes de Disney. Amy había obligado a Rose a usar algo de princesas por lo que mi esposa utilizaba un vestido al estilo Cenicienta.

A mi me había persuadido mediante pucheros y "te quiero papi" a que usara un ridículo disfraz del príncipe Erik de la sirenita.

Juro que cuando Amy cumpla cinco años hare el amor a Rosalie todas las noches para conseguir el varón. Amo a mi hija y no la cambiaría por nada, es la luz de mis ojos pero esto de estar haciendo fiestas con temática de princesas y usar un disfraz pensé que lo había dejado cuando cumplí los siete años.

-Em, ya llegaron Alice, Jazz y Ethan-me avisó Rose poniendo una mano en mi hombro- Le sonreí y tomando su mano me dirigí a donde estaban mis cuñados con mi recién nacido sobrino.

-Hola Enana- le di un beso en la frente a Alice- Hey Jazz- le di una palmada en el hombro a mi cuñado que sostenía a su hijo.

-¿Puedo?-pregunté a Jazz para cargar a Ethan.

-Claro- tomé a Ethan en mis brazos y me dispuse a contarle todo lo que me habían hecho hacer.

-No te quejes tanto Príncipe Erik que entre la Cenicienta y Aurora te tienen enamorado- Genial! Bella nunca dejaría que olvidara que me habían hecho disfrazarme de este príncipe marinero.

Me giré para ver a mi hermana sonreírme burlona.:-Hola Bella, Estoy bien muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Tu como estas?-bromeé.

-Estoy muy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al jardín a buscar a Amy.

A los pocos minutos llegó Bella con Amy tomada de su mano, luciendo emocionada.

Dejé a Ethan en manos de su madre y me agaché a la altura de mi hija. No me importaba si me tenía que poner un ridículo disfraz de príncipe o si debía comprar todos los días adornos de princesas, con tal de ver la sonrisa que tiene Amy tatuada en su aniñado rostro, haría lo que fuera.

-¿Estás disfrutando de tu fiesta princesa?-pregunté tomando sus manitas entre las mías.

-SII!-chilló emocionada haciéndome reír.

-¿Y si me regala un abrazo princesa Aurora?-pedí. Ella se rió y me dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Por momentos como estos es que pienso que no importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de mantener la sonrisa que tiene mi hija en el rostro.

-Tía onita ijo que ompó casa de muñecas- me dijo sonrojándose levemente. Era adorable!.

-¿En serio?-pregunté luciendo sorprendido. Bella me había pedido que les dejara a ella y a Edward comprarle la casa, así Rose y yo pudimos comprarle el auto para sus muñecas. Esas cosas de plástico tienen mejor vida en un día de lo que yo tuve a la edad de mi hija. Era divertido la cantidad de accesorios que le inventaban a las barbie. (1)

-Siii- dijo asintiendo frenéticamente.

-¿Y como se dice cuando alguien te regala algo?- insté…

Ella me miró unos segundos para luego ir a buscar a Bella que estaba sentada en una mesa hablando con Alice y Rose.

La observé acercarse tímidamente y tocar varias veces a mi hermana en el brazo. Ella tomó a Amy en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, alisó su cabello y su vestido, diciéndole unas cosas que le hicieron reír y mirarme, le guiñe un ojo y ella siguió conversando con mi hermana.

Cuando supuse que le había dado las gracias por su casa de muñecas, Bella le dio un abrazo que mi hija correspondió, le dijo algo en el oído que hizo que riera y asintiera, pero la sonrisa que Bella tenia en el rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

Al poco rato Amy volvió a mi lado y me dijo:

-Papí. Tienes que pegar a Usula- dijo decidida. Y cuando mi hija se cruzaba de brazos, era porque no había cabida a discusión, era tan testaruda como su madre.

-Úrsula-Corregí.-De acuerdo-Al menos no golpearía a una princesa.

* * *

><p>CUANDO YO JUGABA CON LAS BARBIES, TENIA LA CASA, EL CARRO Y UNA CAJA LLENA DE ROPA Y ACCESORIOS PARA LA BARBIE JAJAJAJA VENTAJAS DE SER LA UNICA NIÑA ENTRE TRES VARONES Y HABER TENIDO CUATRO PRIMAS MAYORES QUE DISFRUTARON DE SUS MUÑECAS Y DEMAS ANTES DE PASARMELAS A MI :) JAJAJAJAJAJA...<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI NOS LEEMOS PRONTO UN ABRAZO!:)


	17. Chapter 16: Bienvenidas

**HOLAAAA!mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, por el apoyo que le han dado al fic y por su paciencia conmigo y mis impredecibles momentos de actualizacion, se que dije que actualizaria la semana pasada pero no pude, si no me equivoco actualice otro fic pero el resto de la samana no tuve tiempo de actualizar...**

**espero poder actualizar pronto y no tardar tanto... creo que este fic puede tener 20 capitulos o un poco mas, es lo que calculo mas o menos...**

**Este capi es muy esperado por muchas y quiero agradecerle a Dani Salvatore Cullen por recordarme lo de los padres de Bella y Emmett...;)... espero que disfruten el capi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sea como fuere lo que pienses, creo que es mejor decirlo con buenas palabras." William Shakespeare.<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Bienvenidas...**

**EDWARD POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Amy, y ahora nos preparábamos para pintar la habitación de Melissa y Alison. Estaba tan emocionado con recibir a mis niñas al mundo, todavía sentía que era un sueño.

Bella tenía casi seis meses, solo faltaban tres meses escasos para poder tener en mis brazos a mis gemelas, que sin verlas se que son hermosas.

Alice y Jasper aun no llegaban con mi sobrino consentido. Mi padre dijo que lo expusieran el menor tiempo al aire libre, porque todavía era muy pequeño y podría enfermarse. Emmett y mi padre habían sacado las cunitas y los gabeteros de la habitación y los habían colocado en el pasillo, mientras ellos hicieron eso yo puse el plástico en el piso y alrededor de cualquier superficie que pudiera mancharse.

Al tener casi todo listo decidimos esperar a que llegaran Jasper y Alice con Ethan para comenzar a pintar la habitación. Mientras más manos tengamos mejor.

-¿Todo bien allá arriba?-preguntó mi madre cuando entramos los tres en la sala donde conversaban las mujeres animadamente.

-Si. Todo está cubierto con plástico, los muebles fuera del alcance de la pintura. Solo falta esperar a Jasper y comenzamos a pintar-respondió Emmett sentándose al lado de su esposa. Amy como siempre que venia se sentó en el suelo a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes.

Mi padre se sentó al lado de mi madre y yo al lado de Bella. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodee en un abrazo. Si bien las nauseas habían remitido, y los antojos cada vez eran menos frecuentes, se cansaba rápido, sus pies se hinchaban con facilidad. El director del hospital le había dicho a Bella que se tomara el permiso pre natal y mi horario lo dejo como estaba, de medio día. Si algún paciente me necesitaba solo tenía que llamar y yo le daría las indicaciones. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Bella ya que mi padre me dijo que puede que le den falsas contracciones o dolores en la espalda.

El timbre sonó y yo no me quería mover. Mi padre se levantó en mi lugar y fue a abrir. Dos segundos después escuchamos las inconfundibles voces de mi hermana y Jasper.

Unos segundos más, entraron en la sala, mi padre venía con Ethan en sus brazos. Este chico sería bastante malcriado al ser el único varón por ahora.

-Hola hermanito-le di una sonrisa y la abracé fuerte, teniendo especial cuidado ya que a pesar de haber dado a luz hace dos semanas todavía estaba convaleciente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté levantándome de mi asiento para que ella se sentara.

-Mucho mejor gracias-respondió con una sonrisa.

Saludé a Jasper con una palmada en el hombro y luego tomé a Ethan con cuidado entre mis brazos, era muy pequeño todavía y no podía estar pasando de brazo en brazo pero tener un bebe alrededor es como tener un imán contra un metal, atrayente e imposible de ignorar.

Conversamos un rato hasta que nos dispusimos a poner manos a la obra con la habitación de mis niñas.

-Cualquier cosa preciosa. Ya sabes que hacer- le recordé a mi esposa. Hace unos días le dije que cualquier cosa que necesitara que me gritara si yo no estaba a su lado.

-Lo se. Anda que sino Emmett es capaz de cargarte y llevarte él mismo- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Dios! Sonará muy cliché y cursi pero amo cada día más a esta mujer.

Le di un beso en la frente y subí las escaleras hacia donde estaban mis cuñados y mi padre.

Cuando llegué vi a Jasper con una marca rosada en su rostro y Emmett en su brazo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Si no han pasado dos minutos desde que subieron.-exclame divertido viendo como mis cuñados se fulminaban infantilmente con la mirada.

-Jasper decidió que quería saber como se vería Emmett de color rosado así que le pintó el brazo. Emmett se molestó y le pasó la brocha por la cara a Jasper.-Respondió mi padre como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomó una brocha, la mojó en pintura y se dispuso a pintar.

Negué con la cabeza resignado, estos dos eran causas perdidas, no valía gastar palabras en ellos.

-Vamos! Manos a la obra chicos- palmee la espalda de ambos y les di una brocha a cada uno para que pintaran en lugar de seguir lanzándose dagas por los ojos.

Al cabo de una hora ya le habíamos dado la primera capa de pintura a toda la habitación. Dejamos las brochas sobre el plástico y decidimos esperar a que la pintura se secara para darle la otra capa y luego repetir el mismo procedimiento hasta aplicar la tercera capa de pintura, luego esperar a que se secara para volver a colocar los muebles en su sitio.

Milagrosamente solo teníamos algunas gotas de pintura ya que al pintar nos salpicamos un poco. Jasper y Emmett aun tenían sus marcas de pintura de la racha que comenzó Jasper.

-¿Quiero saber porqué están estos dos pintados de esa manera?-preguntó mi madre viendo a Emmett y Jasper.

-No lo quieres saber.-respondió mi padre riéndose.

Me senté de nuevo al lado de Bella, levanté sus pies y los coloque sobre mi regazo para masajearlos.

-¿Pedimos algo de comer?-preguntó Rosalie llegando con Amy de la mano. Supuse que vendrían del jardín a juzgar por las pequeñas manchas de barro en los pantalones de mi sobrina.

-Claro. Podemos pedir pizza.-respondí.

-Eso suena genial- respondió Bella relamiéndose los labios. Todos reímos ante eso y ella solo sonrió. Era adorable!.

Media hora después llego nuestra pizza con los refrescos para aquellos que podían beberlos. Bella se tomó un te frio de durazno y Amy también.

Comimos entre animadas charlas, Alice tuvo que levantarse antes de terminar para poder darle pecho a Ethan que lloraba hambriento. Se sentó en la sala a solas con Ethan y le dio de comer. Quince minutos después estaba de vuelta.

-¿Quieren helado?-ofrecí. Bella y yo teníamos bastante. Por Amy que las veces que nos visitaba pedía helado y por Bella que sus antojos ahora consistían en comer helado.

-Claro-aceptó Alice.

Todos quisieron comer helado así que mi madre se ofreció a ayudarme a servir.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido Bella?-preguntó cuando estábamos en la cocina.

-Se ha sentido bien. Solo que se cansa rápido. Tu misma nos dijiste que era normal por tener gemelos.-respondí sacando el helado del congelador.

-Es normal. Solo debe descansar y que en la medida de lo posible camine un poco, eso ayuda a que los bebes se acomoden bien.- dijo colocando los platos a mi lado mientras servía.

Cinco minutos después salimos con una bandeja con nueve platos de helado, nos lo comimos rápidamente y cuando nos disponíamos a regresar a la habitación para empezar a pintar de nuevo el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Tuve una especie de Deja vú, algo así pasó el día que Emmett vino con Rose y Amy a pedirnos disculpas por no haber reaccionado bien con la noticia del embarazo de Bella. Le di una mirada significativa a mi padre quien con un seco asentimiento me siguió hacia la puerta.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Es como si se repitiera lo mismo de hace unos meses- le dije preocupado por Bella y Emmett.

-Tranquilo. Recuerda que si es lo que piensas son ellos quienes tienen que decidir que hacer.

Asentí no muy convencido a pesar de que mi padre tuviera razón. Miré por el ojo inteligente de la puerta y como sospechaba eran los padres de Bella y Emmett o bueno las personas que los concibieron, porque más padre es el que cría que el que engendra.

Con un suspiro resignado abrí la puerta, encontrándome frente a frente con Charlie y Renee.

-Buenas tardes-saludé secamente.

La señora frunció el entrecejo ante mi tono, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Mi padre simplemente se mantuvo en silencio a mi lado, a ninguno de los dos nos hacia gracia la situación.

-Buenas tardes. Queremos hablar con Emmett y Bella si es posible-Dijo Charlie luciendo visiblemente avergonzado.

Le di una mirada a mi padre y él un poco reticente entro en la casa para buscar a los hermanos.

-Bella es mi vida la hieren de alguna manera y los demando-amenacé. Charlie asintió firmemente mientras que Raneé mantuvo una postura altanera y arrogante.

Un minuto después aparecieron Bella y Emmett con expresiones serias en sus rostros. A los señores que reclamaban la visita de mi esposa y mi cuñado se les fue el color de la cara al ver que Bella estaba embarazada.

-Aquí estamos. ¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Bella con voz cansada. Pero no de cansancio físico sino cansada, aburrida de esta situación.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-inquirió groseramente la señora.

Miré a Bella, era ella quien decidía si me quedaba o les daba espacio, ella negó con la cabeza así que la abracé por la espalda apoyando mis manos en su vientre tratando de calmar las patadas que mis hijas daban. No era bueno en el estado de Bella tener tanto ajetreo.

-No. Mi esposo se queda-dijo Bella firmemente y Emmett la apoyó.

-Por supuesto. No queremos importunar. Solo veníamos a hablar civilizadamente.-dijo Charlie dándole una mirada recriminatoria a Reneé.

Estaba claro que quien quería el perdón era Charlie y Reneé simplemente quería ser una intrusa en la vida ajena.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Emmett sencillamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Reneé sorprendida.

-Si. ¿Por qué nos abandonaron?-preguntó Emmett nuevamente.

-Yo no sabía de ustedes. Era muy joven y pensé que estaba enamorado, pero me equivoqué, cuando me di cuenta de mi error solicité el divorcio y ella me lo dio. No supe de ustedes sino hasta unos años después de que nacieron. Intenté contactar con Reneé pero ella no soltaba prenda. Contraté un investigador privado para que me ayudara a encontrarlos y la primera vez que vine fue cuando me digne a hablarles.-relató Charlie.-Primero hable con sus abuelos, ellos me dijeron que me hacían muerto ya que eso fue lo que Reneé les contó. Pero no me dijeron nada más de ustedes y yo prometí que no interferiría en sus vidas. Pero hace unos meses no pude más y tuve que hablarles. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó. No pretendo tener un lugar en sus vidas ni que me perdonen de la noche a la mañana, solo quería que ustedes supieran como fueron los hechos.

Yo no sabia que decir, estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que Charlie relataba, era muy fuerte enterarte de que quien fue tu esposa te engañó, te escondió que estaba emabarazada y te negó el derecho de paternidad.

Emmett y Bella compartieron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Me gustaba como se comunicaban sin palabras.

-Entendemos lo que sucedió, entendemos que no fue tu culpa el haberte casado con una persona que no compartiera tus puntos de vista pero nuestras vidas ya están hechas y completas tal como están. Tenemos nuestra familia y estamos muy felices. Confórmense con saber eso. Y agradecemos que no se aparezcan de nuevo.-Esta vez fue Bella quien habló y lo hizo calmadamente. Mis niñas ya no pateaban, pero aún así seguí acariciando el vientre de Bella para tranquilizarla a ella.

-Somos sus padres niña no nos puedes prohibir verlos.-dijo Reneé molesta.

-Tener un hijo no te convierte en padre del mismo modo que tener un piano no te hace pianista. No tiene derecho a reclamarnos nada, somos mayores de edad y si no queremos que ustedes estén alrededor estamos en nuestro derecho. Ahora les pido que se retiren de aquí por las buenas o por las malas y tendrán que ir esposados en una patrulla-respondió Emmett molesto interponiéndose entre sus progenitores y Bella.

-Como dije, no era nuestra intención importunarlos. Sean muy felices nosotros no volveremos a molestarlos.-Dicho esto Charlie tomó del brazo a la señora y se la llevó para siempre.

Emmett cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunté preocupado por mi esposa y mi mejor amigo.

-Créelo o no, siento como que me he quitado un peso de encima-respondió Emmett sonriendo relajado.

-Yo también-respondió Bella recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

…

Han pasado tres meses desde que Charlie y Reneé aparecieron por sorpresa en mi casa, desde ese día no nos habían vuelto a molestar. Si pensaba en retrospectiva podía sentir un poco de pesar por Charlie ya que él había sido una victima de las circunstancias, pero tuvo tiempo de recuperar a sus hijos y pasar tiempo con ellos, pero simplemente decidió mantenerse al margen.

Bella y Emmett habían olvidado el episodio con ellos y estaban felices y contentos con su vida y sus familias. Nuestra familia.

Lo que nos tenia a todos emocionados era que Bella estaba de 8 meses y medio, estaba a dos semanas de dar a luz y yo no le permitía levantarse de la cama salvo para ir al baño y bañarse.

-Edward-me llamó mi esposa. Estábamos descansando en la casa pero ambos vestidos ya que debíamos estar prevenidos en caso de que Bella comenzara con las contracciones o rompiera fuente.

Giré mi cabeza para verla mirarme con un puchero. Me reí y le di un beso en la frente.-Dime preciosa

-Quiero helado-dijo bajito.

Le sonreí y me levante para buscarle su helado. Hace una semana cuando le dije que había comido mucho helado y que tanta comida chatarra no era buena, se molestó tanto conmigo que no me habló por el resto del día. Como ofrenda de paz tuve que servirle helado en la noche para que no siguiera enfadada. No me gustaba que estuviera enfadada conmigo.

Baje a la cocina a servirle el helado que se le había antojado y cuando estaba abriendo el pote de helado escuché su grito.

-EDWAAAAARRRRDD!-Guardé todo en un santiamén y corrí a la habitación.

Bella estaba un poco sudorosa, instintivamente corrí las sabanas y las vi manchadas de sangre y mucosidad.

-Has roto fuentes, hay que ir al hospital. Pronto comenzaran las contracciones.-dije rápidamente.

Con una fuerza que no se de donde saqué, la tomé en mis brazos y corrí con ella hasta el auto

-El bolso- dijo con la respiración un poco acelerada.-La deje dentro del auto y corrí de nuevo a la habitación a buscar el bolso suyo y de mis bebes, y me di cuenta que estaba descalzo. Me calcé unos zapatos rápidamente y tomando el bolso corrí de nuevo hacia el auto.

Coloqué el bolso en el asiento trasero del auto y manejé rápidamente al hospital. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, pero los nervios eran mi emoción predominante.

Llamé a mi padre para avisarle que Bella estaba en trabajo de parto y me dijo que el estaba legando al hospital que en cuanto se bajara del auto movilizaría a las enfermeras y al doctor.

-Llama a Emmett- me pidió Bella con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Cuando tomé mi celular Bella tuvo la primera contracción y la sobrellevó inhalando y exhalando como el médico le había enseñado.

El timbre del teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran.

-Mas te vale que sea importante-dijo Rosalie con la respiración agitada.

-Pon a Emmett al teléfono- le dije ignorando su comentario.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alterado.

-Tu hermana esta dando a luz-respondí emocionado. En unas cuantas horas tendría a mis bebes en mis brazos!.-Estamos llegando al hospital- Bella entre los gritos y las respiraciones sonrió alegremente.

-Vamos para allá- colgué la llamada y marqué el número de Alice.

-Ali Bella esta dando a luz, estamos entrando en el hospital tengo que colgar-Colgué la llamad y me bajé del auto al mismo tiempo que llegaba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas, mientras ella ayudaba a Bella a sentarse yo tomé el bolso y corrí para reunirme con Bella y la enfermera.

En pocos minutos estábamos en la habitación. Cuando la pasaron de la silla a la camilla su grito casi nos deja sordos a todos.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el doctor Gerandy, ginecobstetra que ha llevado el control del embarazo de Bella.

-Respira preciosa- le dije mientras acariciaba su frente con una mano y con la otra sostenía una de sus manos.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritó apretando mi mano al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Las contracciones eran muy seguidas, el Doctor Gerandy dijo que había dilatado muy rápido y que debían trasladarla inmediatamente a la sala de partos.

En tiempo record llegamos a la sala de partos, todos nos esterilizamos y entramos a la sala donde estaba Bella recostada en una camilla.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y tome sus manos, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Me duele- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo se hermosa. Pero pronto tendremos a nuestras niñas con nosotros. Piensa en eso- le dije a través de la mascarilla que me habían hecho ponerme.

El Doctor Gerandy se colocó entre las piernas de Bella y dijo que en unos pocos minutos Belal comenzaría a pujar. Así pasaron cinco minutos y el Doctro revisaba constantemente la dilatación.

-Bien Bella ahora comienza el verdadero viaje. Puja fuertemente- dijo el Docotor subiendo la bata de Bella hasta sus rodillas y abriendo sus piernas un poco más.

Bella pujó por 10 minutos hasta que por fin escuchamos el mejor sonido del mundo. El llanto de nuestra primera hija.

-Aquí tienen papás, su primera niña- corté el cordón umbilical y Jane, la secretaria de Bella que era mas como una enfermera tomó a mi niña en brazos y se la dio a Bella.

-Alison-Susurró Bella con lagrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

-Hermosa.- susurré pasando mi dedo delicadamente por sus mejillas regordetas.

Jane llegó para llevarse a Alison a limpiarla y cambiarla.

-Bella aquí viene la segunda. Puja fuertemente de nuevo.-Bella pujó varias veces durante casi 3 minutos hasta que escuchamos el llanto de nuestra Melissa.

-Papá corta el cordón umbilical-dijo el Doctor Gerandy sonriendo. Corté el cordón y el Doctor me dio a mi bebe para ponérsela a Bella en el pecho.

-Mira Bella nuestra niñita-le dije emocionado, casi podía sentir mis lágrimas derramarse.

-Mi preciosa Melissa-Dijo mi Bella llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos después llego Jane de nuevo y tomó a Melissa para limpiarla, pesarla y cambiarla.

El Doctor Gerandy curó a Bella y limpió la sangre que tenía en las piernas. Jane llegó junto con otra enfermera con mis hijas para verlas de nuevo antes de que se las llevaran al retén.

Bella cargó a Melissa en sus brazos y yo a Alison y así nos tomaron una foto como recuerdo del mejor día de nuestra vida.

-Bueno debemos llevar a estas princesas al retén mientras que la madre descansa- dijo Jane tomando a una de mis bebes en brazos mientras que la otra enfermera hacia lo mismo.

Cuando llevaron a Bella a la habitación en la que habíamos estado antes de subir a la sala de partos una enfermera me ayudó a ponerle una pijama y a acomodarle las almohadas para que pudiera descansar cómodamente.

-Descansa preciosa en unas horas bajarán a las niñas-le di un beso corto en los labios y le sonreí apoyando mi frente en la suya-te amo Bella

Ella me dio una sonrisa cansada y respondió- Te amo.-Con eso cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Bella dio a luz a las dos hermosas niñas que tanto esperaban!... <strong>

**pronto veremos como llevan los recien estrenados padres la tarea de criar a gemelas!;)... espero que les haya gustado el capi!:)**


	18. Epílogo:Viviendo un sueño

**holaaaa!mil gracias a todas por su apoyo con De locos y su secuela!. Gracias por sus alertas y sus palabras alentadoras en cada review... Siento la tardanza pero este capi vale la pena...**

**Es el último capi. Es muy especial y se que a muchas les va a encantar.! **

**Quiero que sepan que ame escribir el fic, era mi sueño escribir un fic donde Bella fuera humana y tuviera su familia ( en cierto modo De locos y esta secuela son mis primeros fics de ese estilo) asi que por eso estoy tan contenta de su recibimiento.**

**Espero que puedan seguir "siguiendome" pronto actualizare las demas historias q eestoy escribiendo y estaré puliendo las ideas que tengo para proximos fics..**

**Planeo reeditar los fics q tengo de "The vampire diaries"(El misterio de sus sonrisas) y "The secret circle"(Complicated)...me dedicaré a estas dos sagas porque tengo algunas ideitas, no abandonaré HUnger games ni twilight...**

**De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo:) Un abrazo a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epílogo: Viviendo un sueño.<strong>_

**EDWARD POV**

Papá. Ahora era más real, mis hijas ya estaban en el mundo, las podía cargar y sentirlas. Era irreal en cierto sentido pero real en otros. Estaba alucinado.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Bella dio a luz, estaba descansando luego de casi 3 horas en trabajo de parto. Fue increíblemente rápido teniendo en cuenta lo que suelen tardar esas cosas. Pero estaba más feliz que nunca.

Estaba recostado en el sillón descansando cuando unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Seguro eran los chicos que venían a saber como iba todo.

Me levante y camine silenciosamente a la puerta. Cuando la abrí no eran los chicos. Era Jane que venía empujando las cunitas de Alison y Melissa, que dormían plácidamente. Eran hermosas, pequeñas, tenían unas hermosas mejillas regordetas y unas graciosas naricitas que las hacía ver más adorables.

Susurré un "gracias" a Jane y ella sonrió condescendiente dejándonos solos.

No me resistí y acaricié las mejillas de mis bebitas. Era abrumadora la diferencia que había entre mis grandes manos y sus pequeños cuerpecitos. Iban vestidas a juego. Alison tenía un monito rosado con medialunas verdes, todo en suaves tonos, y Melissa vestía un monito verde del color de las medialunas del monito de Alison, con medialunas rosas. Vestían gorritos y escarpines para arroparlas del frío.

Llevaba unas horas siendo oficialmente papá y ya estaba babeando por ellas.

-Babeas Cullen-susurró Bella.

Yo la miré sorprendido y sonriente.

-No sabía que habías despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

-Mucho mejor ahora. ¿Hace cuanto las bajaron?-preguntó mirando a nuestras bebitas.

-Hace unos minutos.-respondí.

Ella me miró con lagrimitas en los ojos. No hacía falta que me dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que pensaba en sus abuelos y lo mucho que desearía que estuvieran aquí, viviendo con ella este momento.

-¿Crees que hice bien en no disculpar a Charlie?-esa pregunta me sorprendió.

-No lo se, preciosa. Pero si quieres mi opinión, él fue una víctima de las circunstancias. Ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió.-Respondí suavemente acariciando sus manos.

-Es que me gustaría que al menos él estuviera-respondió lastimeramente.

-Aún estamos a tiempo para solventar eso preciosa.-Sabía que eso era un tema en el que también Emmett tendría que opinar.

-¿En serio?-Seguía sorprendido. Bella no había demostrado mucho interés en ese tema desde la visita. Pero con su reciente confesión me daba cuenta de que era más importante para ella de lo que dejaba ver.

-Preciosa. ¿Es muy importante para ti cierto?-inquirí acariciando su rostro.

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada.

-Sabes que estoy para ti. Te amo y te apoyo en lo que decidas hacer.-Ella sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Gracias-yo sonreí restándole importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta nuevamente y al darle luz verde a la persona para que entrara vi que era Emmett con los chicos y nuestros sobrinos.

Emmett se burló de "mi buena puntería" y mi selectividad al tener dos niñas, Rose estaba emocionada y no paró de decir que eran una ternura, Alice hizo algo parecido a Rose y no paró de decirle a Bella las millones de cosas que podría comprarle, tanto que Bella le dijo que dejaría a las tiendas en quiebra. Mi madre lo único que hacía era secarse las lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Emmett se burlaba diciéndole que tenía que ser original que había reaccionado igual cuando Ethan y Amy nacieron. Mi padre nos felicitó y nos dio un abrazo a los dos.

Estaba emocionado pero notaba que Emmett a pesar de las bromas estaba algo tenso o nervioso. Así que decidí que aprovechando que había gente en la habitación, me llevé a Emmett afuera para poder saber que le pasaba.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunté.

-No realmente. Siento que cometí un error al no confiar en la versión de Charlie. Los últimos meses viendo todo con perspectiva me di cuenta de que si mis abuelos estuvieran vivos, habrían querido que reconsiderara la situación. Pero me preocupa lo que pueda decir Bella al respecto.-¿Cuándo dejarían mi esposa y mi cuñado de sorprenderme?

-Bella estaba preocupada por lo mismo. Quiere que sea parte de la vida de nuestras hijas.-respondí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-yo asentí y el suspiró aliviado.-Yo también quiero que Charlie forme parte de la vida de mi hija. Me encantaría que Amy tuviera a su abuelo. Que a pesar de tener a Lillian, Thom y tus padres tenga a Charlie como otra representación.-Sabía a que se refería y me parecía justo que ambos reconsideraran la situación.

-A Bella le hará muy feliz saber esto.-comenté sonriendo.-¿Pero como harás para contactarlo?-pregunté viéndolo confundido.

-Digamos que Rose tiene buenos contactos. En realidad ya hablé con él algo, y le dije que en lo personal, reconsideraría mi decisión de dejarlo fuera de mi vida.-En momentos como estos, es cuando notas que Emmett no es nada como se ve. Puede lucir tonto, por lo enorme que es, o puede lucir amedrentador o agresivo, pero era una persona bastante sencilla, con una vida dura y buenos valores.

-Eso es estupendo.

…

…

…

Han pasado dos años desde que mis princesas nacieron. Están hermosas, son muy parecidas y a veces Bella se burla porque dice que las confundo. Pero no lo hago, yo se quien es Alison y quien es Melisa.

Alison tiene el cabello ligeramente más claro que el marrón de su hermana. Ambas tienen mis ojos, lo que hace que Bella sea profundamente feliz (cosa que me parece totalmente alocado), dice que el color es hermoso y es bueno que lo hayan heredado.

Charlie pasó a formar parte de nuestras vidas, poco a poco. Dos meses después de que Bella diera a luz, Emmett y ella hablaron con Charlie y le explicaron la situación. Él al principio se mostró sorprendido, lo que me hizo notar que era un hombre muy sincero. Pero cuando por fin reaccionó no paró de agradecerles a sus hijos el gesto que estaban teniendo con él.

Charlie se desvivía por sus tres nietas, y debo decir también se desvivía por Ethan. Se babeaba por los chicos y eso hacía a Bella y a Emmett muy felices.

Rosalie estaba embarazada de nuevo. Amy tenía seis años y era una niña muy inteligente, habladora y era la viva imagen de su padre. Rosalie nos dio la feliz noticia de que esperaba un varón lo que nos causó mucha gracia a todos, ya que Emmett había dejado en claro que no pararía hasta conseguir a su campeón. Pero ahora que lo tenía tampoco pararía. Seguiría teniendo tantos hijos como pudiera. Ya me imaginaba a Emmett teniendo su propia guardería conformada por sus propios hijos.

Alice y Jasper iban tras la niña, pero querían que Ethan estuviera más grande para tener a su segunda hija, y lo mismo pensábamos Bella y yo que queríamos un varón.

…

…

Dos años más han pasado, ahora mis princesas tienen cuatro años y mi sobrino Ethan también. Es un consentido y habla tanto como Alice.

Rose y Emmett habían nombrado a su segundo hijo Adam, aún era un misterio para todos porque el nombre, pero pronto averiguaría que impulsó a mi amigo a usar ese nombre.

Alice y Bella parecían estar sincronizando sus embarazos. Ambas estaban embarazadas, solo que Alice esperaba una niña a la que llamarían Taylor y Bella y yo esperábamos a nuestro varón al que llamaríamos Anthony.

Charlie se había mudado cerca de nosotros para estar atento a cualquier necesidad de las chicas, trataba a Alice y a Rosalie como a una hija más. Charlie realmente habría sido un padre estupendo si no le hubieran negado la oportunidad de serlo.

Rosalie pidió una orden de alejamiento a nombre de toda la familia contra la Señora Renée Dawyer. Nadie la quería cerca y Charlie aún sentía vergüenza ajena por lo que esa mujer había hecho.

Viviendo una vida de locos éramos felices. Teníamos lo que siempre soñamos tener desde que nos conocimos. Tener una carrera, un trabajo fijo y una familia grande. Lo éramos y gracias a Charlie habíamos adquirido la nueva tradición de hacer intercambio de regalos en navidad, algo parecido a un amigo secreto.

Una vida de locos era la que llevábamos y no podría ser mejor.

******FIN******


	19. Outtake: FELIZ NAVIDAD

**Hola hermosas chicas!...Este es un outtake de esta hermosa historias que nos encanto a todas y se que a muchas les marcó... Hoy estaba escuchando algunas historias sobre un señor en mi ciudad que se viste de Santa CLaus y los primeros de diciembre se para en la avenida más transitada en la mañana (pues la gente va a trabajar, al colegio, universidades etc) y lanza caramelos mientras toca una hermosa campana. Así que pensé..¿Por qué no hacer un lindo outtake navideño? Así que aquí está...**

**Además me pareció super tierno hacerlo en esta historia porque me parece que los chicos no vivieron muy bien el transito de Charlie en sus vidas y como eso influyo en la vida de los pequeñines...así que en este outtake navideño los pequeñines son los protagonistas!:)... espero que les guste... Muchisimas gracias a todas por todos sus reviews y por las alertas que he recibido con la historia es muy lindo!:)... **

*****FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIAD*** (Como dice la cancion jej)**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vida de locos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You better watch out<br>you better not cry  
>you better not pout<br>I'm telling you why  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<br>He's making a list  
>And checking it twice<br>Gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<strong>

**(Santa Claus is comming to town/B2K) (busquen solo, letra de Santa Claus is comming y sale :) )**

_**OUTTAKE: FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

Era Diciembre, el ambiente navideño se respiraba en todos lados, las calles, las casas, los centros comerciales, los hospitales, todos llevaban sus abrigos y juagaban a armar hombres de nieve. Los más pequeños solo hacían pequeñas bolas de nieve y jugaban con ellas.

Bella había quedado con sus cuñadas en que ella cuidaría a los pequeños mounstritos mientras ellas hacían sus compras navideñas, así que en eso estaba ahora, viendo como Alison y Melisa jugaban con sus barbies, como Amy jugaba con sus muñecas y ayudaba a sus primas, y como el consentido de la familia jugaba con sus robotos. Ethan era un niño inteligente, astuto, vivaz y había sacado la energía de su madre, lo que a veces agota a todos.

Bella se ausentó unos minutos para darle pecho a Anthony, su hermoso hijo tenía exactamente seis meses, había nacido dos días después del cumpleaños de su padre, lo que complació y divirtió a sus progenitores.

Al terminar de alimentar al pequeño de su pequeña familia escuchó que tocaban el timbre, extrañada se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla vio que era su padre.

Habían recuperado el tiempo perdido, cuando Emmett y ella lo disculparon él se mostró profundamente agradecidos y con el tiempo demostró que de habérsele concedido la oportunidad de estar presente en la vida de sus hijos habría sido un excelente padre. Y ahora demostraba ser un excelente abuelo.

-Hola Charlie-A pesar de haber pasado casi 4 años desde que lo perdonaron, aún les costaba llamarlo papá, él no se quejaba, mientras sus nietos pudieran llamarlo abuelo él era feliz solo con participar de su familia.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó sorprendida y confundida.

-Pues…tu marido llamó-"Como no." Pensó Bella divertida-Y pensé que sería bueno ayudarte con los niños.-Bella lo dejó pasar y caminaron hasta la sala donde estaban todos jugando tranquilos. A veces era sorprendente lo calmados que eran.

La primera en notar a Charlie fue Amy quien corrió a su encuentro y le dio un apretado abrazo y lo saludó con un emocionado "Abuelo!" a lo que Charlie respondió con una risa genuina y feliz.

A menudo le gustaba jugarle trucos a las pequeñas, fingiendo sacar caramelos de detrás de sus orejas, lo que siempre las hacía reír y pedir por más. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, Charlie fingió sacar un pequeño chocolate de la oreja de Amy.

-¿Qué no te bañas querida?-bromeó.

-Gracias-respondió divertida.

Parecía que los otros tres no habían notado la presencia de Charlie o el grito de júbilo de su prima al recibir el chocolate.

-Melisa, Alison, Ethan- llamó Bella intentando esconder su diversión.

Los mencionados notaron la presencia de Charlie y saltaron a su encuentro. Ethan a pesar de ser vivaracho y alegre, no perdía la timidez con Charlie, aunque le decía abuelo, él sabía que no era su abuelo de verdad, pues tenía a su abuelo Carlisle y su abuelo Thom(1) y su abuela Esme y su abuela Lilian.

A los tres les regaló un dulce, que agradecieron con entusiasmo y luego de pedir permiso se lo comieron.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Charlie tímidamente señalando a un terco Anthony no querer dormirse. Este chico traerá problemas cuando crezca y eso solo los hace babearse por él sobre todo Edward.

-Claro. ¿Quieres café?-Charlie asintió mientras arrullaba a su nieto en sus brazos. Lo que más le sorprendía de Anthony es que al parecer heredaría el color de cabello de Edward pero los ojos y los rizos de Charlie, y eso de algún modo lo complacía. También le complacía verse reflejado en algunas mañas de Amy y sus otras dos nietas.

Cinco minutos después Bella regresó a la sala con una taza de café y un vaso de té frío, después de haber estado embarazada de Anthony, había renunciado a beber café, así que lo compensaba con algo de te.

-¿Se durmió?-preguntó Bella sorprendida al ver a Anthony dormitar pacíficamente en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Casi al instante en que lo tomé en brazos.-respondió divertido.

Bella colocó a Anthony en el moisés que tenía en su habitación y tan solo deseó poder recostarse en la cama unos minutos, estaba agotada, no por cuidar a sus sobrinos y sus hijas, amaba hacerlo, pero Anthony era un hueso duro de roer, no se dormía fácilmente y había estado un poco enfermo los dos últimos días por consiguiente Edward y ella no habían dormido muy bien. Por suerte las gemelas dormían plácidamente toda la noche y solo muy de vez en cuando se levantaba una por algún mal sueño y Edward la arrullaba hasta que se dormía. Muchas veces Bella despertaba en la mañana para encontrar a su marido dormido abrazado a alguna de sus hijas, siempre le parecía adorable. Le encantaba la imagen de un padre sobreprotector. Nunca tuvo a sus padres con ella y si ella o su hermano tenían alguna pesadilla dormían con el otro, con el tiempo uno se había convertido en el soporte del otro, y ambos tenían sus dudas al formar su familia, pero éstas se disiparon en cuanto se dieron cuenta que ellos no eran sus padres y que tanto Edward como Rosalie eran personas con quienes valía la pena arriesgarse.

Al bajar las escaleras de nuevo a la sala notó un alboroto de risas y varios "siii" y pronto a sus hijas corriendo por las escaleras seguidas de Amy. Pero notó que Ethan se quedaba en el suelo pensativo jugando ausentemente con su robot. Miró a Charlie por una explicación y él la miró igualmente confundido.

-Cariño…¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bella sentándose al lado de Ethan. Él asintió mostrando sus hoyuelos, pero sus ojitos azules estaban un poco tristes.

-Campeón…¿no vendrás con nosotros al parque?-preguntó Charlie arrodillándose al otro lado de su nieto postizo.

-¿Puedo?-pidió a Charlie tímidamente.

-Por su puesto. Estaba esperando que corrieras como tus primas.-rió Charlie.- Anda a arreglarte campeón-lo animó.

Bella sonrió enternecida.

-¿Puedo ir tía Bella, puedo, puedo, puedo?-preguntó saltando de arriba abajo varias veces, casi explotando de entusiasmo, sus ojitos azules brillaban con emoción y era imposible negarle nada a esa sonrisa medio desdentada y esos hoyuelos tan adorables.

Bella rió hipnotizada por su sobrino y asintió animándolo.

-¿Seguro que podrás con los cuatro? ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?-Bella no dudaba de las pericias de niñero de su padre pero cuatro niños eran mucho, sobre todo si tres de ellos eran unos torbellinos.

-Amy es grande y me ayudará si los más pequeños quieren hacer locuras. No te preocupes hija, tu descansa, que te hace falta. Tu marido no debe tardar en llegar-Cuando terminó la oración Edward entró por la puerta y se vio asaltado por sus dos hijas colgándosele de las piernas.

Bella lo miró divertida mientras Charlie intentaba esconder la risa con una tos.

-Oh no! Dos monstruos me atacan! ¿qué haré ahora?-exclamó Edward fingiendo terror haciendo que sus hijas rieran bajito. Era un poco extraño verlas interactuar, a veces era como si pensaran como una sola, como si se comunicaran como una sola.

Cuando por fin se vio liberado de las piernas las atrapó en un abrazo a ambas y las besó en las mejillas del mismo modo en que ambas besaron sus mejillas.

-El abuelo Charlie nos llevará al paque-por muy inteligentes que fueran, aun les costaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Parque-corrigió Edward a Alison quien infló sus mejillas enojada de que la corrigiera. Charlie no pudo evitar reír ante la escena. De haber estado presente en la infancia de Bella, seguro habría pasado por lo mismo.

-¿Irán ustedes dos nada más?-preguntó Edward interesado.

-No, Amy y Ethan tamben-respondió Melisa esta vez ya que su hermana estaba enfadada.

-¿Seguro que puede con los cuatro?-Charlie asintió y les aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Cuando se aseguraron que todos los niños llevaban abrigos, botas, guantes y gorros los dejaron salir junto con Charlie.

-Quiero chocolate-pidió Amy y los otros tres corearon que también querían.

Jamás pensó en que debía molestarse por comprarle tantas cosas a los niños, nunca pensó que "debería" era algo que era normal. Siempre estaba complaciente de servir a sus nietos.

Con júbilo y sorpresa escucharon la campana de Santa Claus y vieron como éste hablaba con varios niños en la plaza del parque. Santa Claus estaba sentado en una silla verde de terciopelo, y en sus piernas se iban sentando los niños cuando su turno lo indicaba. Todos salían con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dicen si después del chocolate caliente vemos a Santa Claus?-ofreció el abuelo.

-SII!-corearon los cuatro niños. Amy saltaba de la emoción. Era increíble el parecido físico que tenía con Emmett, sus ojos, su nariz, sus rasgos faciales, pero su cabello había ido aclarándose con el paso del tiempo hasta ser del mismo rubio intenso que el de su madre, solo que a Amy le gustaba llevar el cabello corto por los hombros, la gracia era de Rosalie pero la altura y la picardía eran claramente de su padre. Esta niña tendría muchos seguidores.

Luego de un rato de pasear por el parque los niños hicieron cola para ver a Santa Claus, y Charlie observó con diversión como las niñas permitían que Ethan fuera primero.

-Muy bien pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Santa Claus al pequeño.

-Ethan

-Jo, Jo, Jo. ¿Qué quiere Ethan para navidad?-exclamó el señor disfrazado del padre de la Navidad observando como los ojos azules del pequeño brillaban con excitación.

-Quiero un Robot así de gande-Exclamó gestualizando con los brazos el robot gigante que había visto en la tienda de juguetes con su padre.

-Pues…¿has sido bueno este año Ethan?-El pequeño rubio asintió fervientemente.-Muy bien entonces, tendrás tu Robot gigante.-prometió Santa Claus dándole un caramelo a un muy emocionado Ethan.

Cuando Ethan llegó al lado de Charlie no dejaba de murmurar cosas ininteligibles para Charlie pero que dado el contexto debían de ser exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Las siguientes fueron Alison y Melisa, nuevamente actuando como una sola, se sentaron una en cada pierna de Santa Claus haciendo que los atentos a la escena rieran divertidos.

-¿Estoy viendo doble?-Melisa rodó los ojos, claramente poco divertida por el chiste de San Nicolás.

-Noo!-rió Alison tapando sus risas con sus manitos.- Ella es Melisa y yo Alison. Hemos sido muy buenas este año y queremos una muñeca, un vestido de princesas. Pero Melisa quiere ser la bella durmiente, y yo Cenicienta.-y la niñas parlotearon todos sus regalos a Santa Claus, al punto que él solo asentía viendo con diversión como las niñas describían la muñeca que querían y el vestido exacto que deseaban.

-Muy bien, mis princesas de cuentos de hadas, tendrán sus muñecas y vestidos…

-Cencienta y la Bella Durmiente-interrumpió Melisa para recordarle a Santa. El hombre del traje rojo asintió lanzando un ruidoso "jo, Jo, Jo".

Amy fue más entusiasta con sus juguetes, pero lo que sorprendió y enterneció al Santa Claus es que pidiera regalos para su hermanito de dos años, ya que no sabia hablar ni escribir.

Mientras los pequeños brincaban por el parque bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, en casa de Bella se desarrollaba una escena calmada y tranquila.

-¿Dónde está Anthony?-preguntó Edward sentándose al lado de su esposa y dándole un beso en la frente como solía hacer siempre.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y respondió –Durmiendo en nuestra habitación-respondió cerrando sus ojos relajándose unos minutos.

-¿Lograste dormirlo?-el pequeño no dormía durante el día, lo que afortunadamente o desgraciadamente hacía que durmiera toda la noche, o bueno, varias horas seguidas, aún siendo un recién nacido daba problemas.

-Charlie lo logró-respondió sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho que tu y Emmett estén contentos de tener a su padre en sus vidas.-siempre que podía se los recordaba.

Iba a añadir algo más pero Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie entraron como Pedro por su casa. Solían hacer eso en sus casas, no les molestaba, era una costumbre que habían adquirido ellos seis.

-¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?-preguntó Emmett cargando en sus brazos a un inquieto Adam. Lo dejó en el suelo y él rápidamente se dirigió a los robots de su primo.

-Los niños están con Charlie en el parque.-informó Bella saludando a cada uno de sus cuñados y a su hermano.

Taylor dormía profundamente en los brazos de su madre, Bella le indicó que la podían dejar en la habitación que habían dispuesto para Anthony.

Los adultos conversaban animadamente sobre sus vidas y sobre planes de viaje a la playa cuando hiciera calor y no nevara. Todos querían algo de calor, luego de la nevada más fría que han pasado en sus vidas, y vaya que Emmett y Bella al vivir en un sitio frío en Canadá deberían de estar acostumbrados, pero ésta era una fría y blanca navidad.

El timbre les advirtió de la llegada de alguien.-seguramente Charlie-

No estaban equivocados al sospechar de Charlie, quien venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuatro pequeñas bolsas de dulces, que repartió a los respectivos padres.

-Mami, papi. Vimos a Santa-corearon Melisa y Alison a sus padres. Edward y todos los presentes vieron a Charlie confundidos por las confesiones de sus hijos.

-Santa Claus is comming-cantó Charlie haciendo que todos rieran en la sala- Santa estaba en la plaza y estos diablillos hablaron con él.

-¿De verdad?-Jasper fingió estar súper sorprendido.-¿Y que les dijo?-preguntó sentando a su hijo en su regazo pero pasando su mirada a sus sobrinos.

Y allí comenzaron los cuatro a hablar al mismo tiempo, y exclamar y reír y volver a gritar cosas que solo los cuatro niños entendían.

-Gracias-gesticuló Emmett con los labios hacia su padre.

Charlie palmeó el hombro de su hijo y sonrió.

-Fue divertido.

-Feliz Navidad-Murmuró Bella haciendo que los adultos rieran.

***FELIZ NAVIDAD***

* * *

><p>(1) Si mal no recuerdo el padre de Rose y Jasper en la historia se llama Thom cierto?... Un abrazo:)<p>

Espero que este lindo outtake navideño les haya gustado!:)

**CON CARIÑO PARA TODAS...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR:)**

**9/12/12**

**Paty4Hale**


End file.
